Blended Blood
by wickedlfairy17
Summary: "I was there every step of the way, I held her hand as she suffered through labor, he has my name, he is my son now…not yours." James said harshly trying as hard as he could to keep his voice low. "We both know that he isn't yours," Loki hissed back at him as he took a step forward. Warning possible Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: So I read Payne's Gray 's oneshot Bunnies in Hats and this Idea was just too great to pass up! So I wrote my own story with Permission from Payne's Gray to adopt the concept as my own! So here it is…lol I hope I do Payne justice! **

_**Odin! Dost Thou Remember**_

_**When we in early days**_

_**Blended our blood together?**_

_**When to taste beer**_

_**Thou did'st constantly refuse**_

_**Unless to both 'twas offered?**_

_**-Saemund's Edda (Thorpe's translation) **_

**Chapter 1: Mortal Blood **

James pointed his wand at the 'man's chest with a steady hand his eyes narrowed dangerously. There was no way to know for sure that anything James could do would hurt this 'man', hell James wasn't even sure this creature had a heart at all to aim for. This man was the one that he held responsible for all those sleepless nights, the endless fighting, the crushing guilt, and this 'man'…this 'god' was the one that could destroy his family.

"Don't come any closer!" James hissed as the 'man' made to move around him. He was exactly what James had imagined he would look like, tall, black hair, pale, and the greenest pair of eyes that he had ever seen. They were greener than even Lily's eyes…and they stared right through him. Irrationally James decided that he had never hated anyone more than this man, more than he had ever hated Severus Snape, more than he hated anything in his entire life.

James had long since gotten over Lily's betrayal, it hadn't been her fault not really, they had been fighting a lot and she hadn't been thinking straight. Plus, James was sure this 'man' had somehow tricked her into it, as he was after all the god of trickery and mischief. Loki inched closer the door, and James growled lowly. "Give me the excuse you mother fucker," James whispered dangerously.

"I have the right to see him," Loki said.

James gripped his wand tighter in anger, "I was there every step of the way, _I _held her hand as she suffered through labor, he has _**my **_name, he is _**my**_ son now…not yours." James said harshly trying as hard as he could to keep his voice low.

"We both know that he _isn't yours_," Loki hissed back at him as he took a step forward.

"Stay away from my family!" James growled out.

"James, what's going on? You'll wake the baby," Lily said as she left their bedroom only to freeze and pale at the sight of Loki. She quickly moved to stand beside James who was blocking Loki's way into the nursery. "What are you doing here?!" Lily hissed out through tightly clenched teeth.

Loki glared at both of them, "I am here for my son, and you will not stop me."

Lily returned his glare tenfold, "That is where you are mistaken Loki, you made it clear that you would have nothing to do with me when things between us ended. That baby is _**my baby**_ and I will not give him up to you!" Lily said fiercely.

Loki's eyes glinted dangerously and James was reminded that for all he may look it, this being was not a man, he was not human and he was very, very dangerous. James stepped in front of Lily pulling her slightly behind him. Loki smirked at them, "Do you really think you…mere mortals…are equipped to handle a son of Asgard? He will need more care than you can hope to provide!" Loki said his voice rising slightly.

"I don't care what my son is! I will provide for him! I will be the one raising him! Not you Loki! Besides he is half mortal and you made it clear that such beings are beneath your notice!" Lily growled at him venomously.

"I won't allow a pair of mortals to keep _my son_ hostage! You will give him to me or suffer the consequences!" Loki nearly shouted back.

"And when our son is old enough to ask, what reason will you give him for killing his mother? Because that is what you will have to do to take my son from me! Kill me, because I will fight for him until one of us dies!" Lily said firmly in return. Just as Loki made to reply a soft crying began in the nursery drawing all of their attention.

Something about the man softened, "At least let me see him…I only recently returned and found out there had been a child…let me see my son." Loki said softly. Lily looked torn for a moment, James looked ready to spit fire, but as the volume increased in crying Lily made a decision. She nodded slightly placing a calming hand on James' arm and led the way into the nursery. Her little Harry was lying crying desperately at having been woken up but he calmed down as soon as Lily picked him up.

Loki stared at the small baby, only three months old clothed in green, inky black hair chaotically wild on his head and his eyes…they were all him. James kept his wand trained on Loki not trusting the king of tricksters to not pull something. Lily held Harry so that Loki could see him and more importantly Harry could see Loki. James felt his heart constrict tightly when he saw the resemblance between Harry and Loki as clear as day.

No one knew about Lily's mistake, not even Sirius, and James was determined for it to remain that way. Since no one knew Harry wasn't his blood they saw what they wanted…telling him that he looked just like him with Lily's eyes. James knew better, Lily's eyes were beautiful but they weren't an otherworldly green…like Loki's…like Harry's. Harry was much paler than James could ever be, his hair was darker, in fact James could see very little of himself in Harry. However, to everyone else Harry was all James in appearance…James felt his heart squeeze painfully knowing just how wrong they were about that.

Loki was staring at the baby in wonder, never had he thought about having a child of his own, that he could be a father. "May I hold him?" Loki asked gently.

Lily hesitated though, eyes narrowed in distrust, "I would have your word Loki…on the Allfather that you will not spirit my son away." She said firmly. Loki seemed to hesitate, not wanting to give such an oath which would bar him from ever taking his son home…where he belonged.

"I give you my word, on the Allfather that you have nothing to fear from me this night," Loki said in turn. Lily seemed to grip the baby tighter hearing the loophole in the oath but she still allowed Loki to take her baby from her arms.

The moment he had his son in his arms Loki tensed, James' eyes narrowed as he watched, but then a great weight seemed to bare down on Loki making him slump in defeat. Still he held the baby in his arms tenderly, "What is his name?" Loki asked as he allowed the baby to grip his finger tightly in his small hand.

Lily paused, "His true name is Harald Leifr Iacomus Loki Potter, and we call him Harry for short."

Loki looked down at the child pensively, "A mighty name indeed." Loki murmured.

The name Harald was the name of kings, it meant the leader of an army, Leifr roughly meant 'heir' or descendent, Iacomus was the latin form of James (a tribute to Lily's husband no doubt), his own name (noting the boy's true father), and still she had given the boy her husband's family name. The name held a lot of meaning…as true names often do and it was a wonder Lily had trusted him enough to give him it. Still this small baby was his blood, his first son, and that held more meaning than most realized.

Loki gave Harry back to Lily reluctantly, an air of defeat and hopelessness around him. "Have no fear of me, you may keep our son and raise him as you wish," Loki said the words hang heavily in the air.

Lily tensed, "What is it?! Why have you suddenly given up taking him from me?" She said distrustfully. James went to stand by Lily's side, wand at ready to do whatever it took to protect his family.

Loki seemed as if there was some great weight on him, "The child may have my blood…but he has your mortality…I could not take him to Asgard no matter how I may wish to…even I must bend to the law of the Allfather." Loki said each word torn from him reluctantly.

James relaxed his grip on the wand, their Harry was mortal, he would grow as any normal child would, he would age and he would die eventually…as any human child did. Lily seemed to radiate sadness, finally grasping what Loki would not say and indeed could not say. Asgard was a place of immortals, no mortal child could ever be allowed entrance no matter who the father was and Odin...as Zeus had before him…had forbidden direct involvement with mortal affairs. Loki could not claim their son even had he wanted to as there was no place for them on earth or Asgard.

Loki regarded them coldly, he stared at James fiercely, "Protect him." Loki said simply before he turned to leave.

But then Lily called out, "Wait!" and handing James Harry she ran to the side of the room picking up a photograph from the many piled on the shelf. She ran over to Loki and handed him the picture, careful to avoid touching him for James' sake.

Loki looked down at the photograph, a recent one of Harry, it show him in a fit of giggles green eyes sparkling with baby mischief. "Would you object to me coming to see him every once in a while?" Loki asked eyes still firmly on the photo.

Lily took a moment to give it some real thought, "As long as you don't take him from his home…you may come to see him." Loki nodded then left them quickly wanting to distance himself from the pain of being in his child's presence.

He would come back for Harry's first birthday, and while he could not give Harry a physical gift Loki cast his own protections over his son. The war the mortals were fighting was sure to touch his son…so Loki gave what little protection he was allowed to give to Harry. Loki would have preferred to simply kill this 'Dark Lord' but that would mean death for him as well since he would be breaking the law of noninterference. Three months latter James and Lily died protecting their son.

~Loki~

Loki waited for the old man and his servants to leave the street before he approached his son sleeping on the doorstep of Number 4 Private drive. He had to make sure Harry was alright, he had felt the danger his son had been in, his magic had barely managed to protect him from death's cold hands. Loki kneeled before the bundle of blankets running a gentle hand through his child's hair to inspect the damage done to his forehead.

The lightning bolt scar stood out in sharp contrast an angry red against his snow white skin and Loki was never angrier that he could not destroy the mortal who had dared inflict such an injury. If Thor ever discovered his son, Loki was sure he would gloat about Loki using his rune to place a protection on the boy. Not that Loki was ever planning on letting Harry's existence be discovered by anyone from Asgard as it would only invite more pain.

It was painful enough that Loki knew he would have to stand by and watch his son age and die. Loki would not be able to withstand that and having to deal with Asgardians jeering at him about it. He muttered more protections over his son, some warming charms as well, before he picked him up to hold him in his arms for a moment. Loki knew come morning he would need to place his son back on the doorstep and return to Asgard to avoid suspicion...it was never an easy thing though.

Harry stirred snuggling closer to Loki's chest and Loki felt his heart break once more. This was a curse, loving something so fragile and fleeting that would be gone in a blink of an eye to a being such as him. Loki sat staring at his son's face mesmerizing every line, every feature, hoping that he would never forget what he looked like. Keeping Harry's existence secret had been hard, but Loki refused to share him with anyone else. It was a good thing he knew all the secret ways to cross worlds without falling under Heimdall's gaze otherwise keeping Harry secret would have been impossible.

~Harry~

Harry sat up awake in his cupboard waiting for the clock to strike midnight and for his birthday to finally come. He would be six, and while that didn't really mean much to him as the day itself. His daddy would be coming to see him at exactly midnight, like he did every year, and Harry couldn't wait to see him. There was just so much to tell him, about school, about his magical accidents, about his teddy bear that Dudley had managed to find and destroy. That was okay since Harry was sure his Daddy could get him another teddy and he would hide it better this time.

As the clock struck midnight Harry was staring at the door to his cupboard intently waiting for it to open. When it did Harry burst out and clung to his Daddy's form tightly crying silently into his shoulder. Harry understood why his Daddy couldn't take him away from the Dursleys, why he only saw him once a year, and why he couldn't tell anyone about his Daddy. It was never an easy thing to bare but Harry did it for his Daddy.

His Daddy loved him, that was enough for Harry, and his Daddy never lied to him. So whatever Harry asked, no matter how hurtful the truthful answer was his Daddy made sure to tell him the truth. When Harry had asked about his mommy…since he couldn't remember her at all his Daddy had told him the truth. His Daddy hadn't loved his mommy or known her very well, so Loki told him what he did know. That she had been married to a man named James Potter when she had made Harry with Loki and that to the world Harry was James' son.

That his mommy was very beautiful, with red hair, green eyes, and that she had loved Harry very much. Harry held onto that, as he held onto his Daddy's love when it got really hard for him at the Dursley's. Harry told his Daddy all about what he had been up to this year, about everything he could think of and then he asked him questions. About Asgard, about his Uncle Thor, asking for stories about their battles together and about his Grandfather Odin.

Then came the questions about magic…as it always seemed to and Loki regaled Harry about the mischief he got up to using his Magic against his brother Thor. Harry got a few mini-lessons on magic and managed to actually do some before the sun began to rise bringing the day along with the Dursleys. Harry was sad to see his Daddy go but he knew he would see him again…if he was lucky sooner rather than later. His Daddy kissed his forehead, murmuring words of protection over him, and then they had their goodbyes. Harry tried not to cry since he knew it hurt his Daddy to see his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: So here it is…lol couldn't help it! This is just so easy to write! Hope you like it! **

**Whatever appears to leave us****  
****Actually does not leave.****  
****Whatever appears to stay with us****  
****Actually does not stay.****  
****Nothing remains.****  
****Everything is a mystery****  
****Of constant gain and loss.**

**-Sri Chinmoy **

Chapter 2: Trickster's Heir

~Loki~

Loki listened to his son chatter about his trip to Diagon Alley with a half giant named Hagrid, and the ordeal he had gone through getting his letter to a magic school. Loki smiled indulgently as he relished the feeling of walking down a street with his son's small hand in his own. The giant had been good for one thing; he had made it very easy for Harry to simply walk out the door to spend the day with him. Loki could almost forgive this Hagrid for stealing Harry's birthday from him…almost.

If Thor could see him now Loki knew he would not believe his own eyes, the god of mischief tamed by a child…Loki knew he would laugh heartily at him. Not that Loki cared about that much where his son was involved. Harry tugged on his arm, silently lifting his arms in the universal 'carry me' gesture. Loki grinned down at him, bending to pick him up tenderly into his arms, barely managing to hide his frown at how light his son felt.

One of his deepest regrets was that he could not punish the mortals that were responsible for his son's suffering. Loki was afraid to even show himself to threaten them as he had a hard enough time shielding his son from Asgard's eyes. If he were to be involved with an incident involving mortals…expressly forbidden by the Allfather…the consequences would be most dire. If he was lucky his son's memory would be wiped and he would be barred from ever seeing him again. Loki refused to contemplate what could happen if the Allfather didn't feel generous should he give in to his urges to make those mortal suffer tenfold what they had placed upon his son.

Harry was still talking a mile a minute, telling him about the cart ride down to his trust vault and how strange the goblins appeared to him. Loki chuckled at all the appropriate moments, asking all the right questions at all the right moments. "The only thing I hated about the trip was all the people wanting to shake my hand and mobbing me." Harry said lowly.

Loki nodded, "Remember our lessons my son, it is a far better thing for you to be perceived as easily malleable then what you truly are…it so much harder to trick if you are seen as a trickster." Loki said solemnly. Harry nodded into his chest playing with his green scarf. Loki had wished he had thought to hide his own nature early on so that he could use his own advice but luckily his son would not make the same mistake.

The joy of being a father was teaching his son to learn from his own mistakes, so Harry didn't make them and learn such lessons the hard way. Loki ran a hand through Harry's wild hair smoothing it down around his ears absently noticing how long it had grown since he had seen Harry last. He was growing so quickly now, to Loki it seemed as if it was only yesterday he was holding him in his arms for the first time. Soon Harry will be too big to carry and the thought clenched his heart painfully as to Loki he was still just as babe to him.

~Harry~

The mirror was still there and Harry rushed to it happily. There his dad was waiting for him in the glass, looking at him so proudly, his own reflection so different than what he was used to. His body was less scrawny, he was taller like his Daddy, and without knowing how Harry could tell he was glowing with immortality. They were in Asgard, Harry could see his Uncle Thor laughing in the distance next to Odin the Allfather, and he was finally home.

"Back again Harry?" The voice startled him making him turn from the mirror to look behind him. The old headmaster was there, obviously waiting for him and Harry almost sighed with frustration at having to play the dim fool again. He played his part, and actually got some good advice from the old man. "It does no good to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

The mirror of Erised that showed not your face but your hearts desire. Harry had never thought that he had desired to be immortal like his Daddy…he had thought he had accepted that he was a normal human. Now he knew that he truly desired immortality Harry was determined to find out how to become like his father. He wanted to live with his father, he wanted to leave this world behind and go to Asgard with his father.

~Loki~

Loki wasn't sure what to think of the magical school his son was attending or the new friends he had gained. Looking at how happy his son was about actually having friends for the first time in his life Loki couldn't find it in him to tell his son of his doubts. Though the 'Forbidden Forest' just on the outskirts on the school was certainly useful to meet his son more often. Loki took a moment just to hold his son in his arms and to study his features to see if there were any changes in his feature since last they met.

His son was almost his mirror image, Loki was proud of that, though he disliked that Harry had taken to wearing fake hideous round glasses it certain disguised Harry well. Without them Harry was very obvious _his son_, same slightly wild black hair, same green eyes, same cheekbones and jaw. He had his mother's lips and nose though. Studying him Loki mused as he often did when thinking Lily that he was thankful of having mistaken the woman for something more than a mere mortal.

Loki hadn't been aware of the relatively small community of magicals on Midgardhr and that while they had a decent hold on magic they weren't immortal. When he had his encounter with Lily he had known what his senses were telling him, he had made a rare mistake of thinking her of higher birth than of a mere mortal and that along with her beauty persuaded him to give her his attentions. Of course when Loki had discovered her deceit he had left immediately putting their tryst out of his mind.

It had been something he had preferred not to think about and the mistake he had not divulged to anyone…it had been a matter of preserving his pride. However, when he had made one of his secret trips into Midgardhr and found his mistake had taken form into a son his reaction had been mixed. Loki hadn't been opposed to the child; on the contrary, he had looked forward to raising his son teaching him all he knew. The fact his son had a mortal mother Loki had lamented only in that he would have to divulge his mistake to obtain his rights to his son.

All his plans had changed when he had picked up the small babe and found his immortal blood dormant…his mortal blood dominating throughout his body. Loki had then cursed Lily with his entire being, for she had cursed him with a son he would have to watch age and fade before his very eyes. Every moment with his son was precious, to be remembered, cherished and appreciated for what it was…it brief moment in his long life. Loki kept nothing from his son, for he did not wish to regret not saying everything that had needed to be said while he could tell it.

Harry was an insatiable child, always curious, always asking questions, quietly mischievous, and a magnet for a bit of chaos as expect of his son. Loki couldn't help feeling pride every time he laid eyes on his son, he was perfect, and everything a father could ever hope for in a son. "I've been getting these awful headaches lately but other than that it has been great!" Harry said chattering away as was his habit.

Loki's brow furrowed in concern, "Headaches?" Loki said as he tilted Harry's head up while brushing his hair aside to study his rune scar. He forced back a growl at the dark energy pooling on the scar. It had taken a lot of magic to save his son from death that hallowed night, the dark magic that had been cast had been equally as powerful. Such magic needed an outlet and a bond had been formed between his son with his would be murderer.

Such magic ran deep, were ancient and powerful. There was a debt to be paid when saving a life that by all rights should have been snuffed out. Harry carried that debt in his scar, it was a bond Loki had tried to break and to no avail. Until his son faced his enemy in combat and bested him on his own the bond would remain. It was a sign of unfinished business…and one his son's enemy would be sure to exploit.

Loki gathered up his son in his arms, pressing his lips to the rune scar Loki began to weave even stronger protections over his child. While his son was strong, as was his birthright as his heir, he was not ready to face this battle alone. Loki decided to up his training on combat, physical and magical. Harry left out a sigh as Loki's soothing protective magic washed over him ridding him of any pain he had not realized was there.

~Harry~

Harry fidgeted a bit in his Daddy's arms nervous about showing him what he had managed to steal from Hogwarts feeling an odd mixture of apprehension and hopefulness. Of course his Daddy picked up on it right away and said, "Well, what is it?"

Slowly Harry reached into his pocket and gave his Daddy a heavy red stone that was the color of blood. "It's called the philosopher's stone, I looked it up in the library it makes any metal into gold and can be used to brew this thing called the elixir of life. The creator, Nicholas Famel, left it here for safe keeping this year and I managed to get past the protections around it." Harry said eyes firmly on the stone in his father's hand.

"Nicholas Famel is six hundred and twenty years old! Daddy with this maybe I can go home with you to Asgard! As long as I drink the Elixir of life I won't die like a regular mortal!" Harry said finally looking up to his Daddy with hopeful eyes. When he had managed to capture the stone just as the Christmas holidays were ending he had been so happy. His father couldn't visit him right on Christmas but he usually tried to visit him around that time.

Meeting in the forest had been his Daddy's idea since he wasn't entirely sure if the wards would pick him up or not. Better to be cautious then fool hardy…so they were meeting here to avoid prying eyes. Harry didn't want anyone to find out about his Daddy, because Harry wasn't sure what would happen if they did discover him. His Daddy had always, always warned him that they had to keep it secret because they would be in real trouble if anyone found out.

The Allfather might even take his memories of his Daddy so that he wouldn't tell secrets of the gods. Not to mention Harry had his suspicions about what the Headmaster would do, from everything he had learned about that night it seemed like Albus Dumbeldore had plans for him. His Daddy always said to be weary of people who have plans for you since they were hardly ever in your favor.

~Loki~

Loki felt the weight of the stone in his hands; it brought him hope along with crushing heartbreak and guilt. Steeling his nerves Loki knew he had to be honest with his son as he always swore he would be and tried to crush the guilt inside of him. "The Allfather would never allow that which he calls 'false immortals' into Asgard…your life would depend on this stone should it be lost so would your life." Loki said.

Seeing the look of crushed defeat on his son's face Loki folded him into a tight hug, "Do not despair my son, this is a good thing you have discovered a way we can be together longer than we would have been able. Perhaps one day we will discover a way to obtain true immortality for you. On that day my son, I will herald you into Asgard shouting your lineage throughout the nine realms." Loki said comfortingly.

Looking at the stone Loki felt a bit of mischief stir up inside of him, he closed the stone in one hand and in the other appeared its exact equal in appearance. He gave the replica to his curious son, "Place that one where you found the real stone…no one will ever suspect you took it!" Loki said reveling in his son's laughter. When his son tucked the new fake stone in his pocket Loki handed him the real stone.

"I'll show you how to hide this inside of your magic so that it cannot be taken from you." Loki said seriously. Picking up a plain stone from the forest floor he showed his son the hand movements and magic he used to make the stone disappear from the world. Then he showed Harry how to summon it back a moment later. They practiced with ordinary stones until Harry could do it without a thought and then he did the same for the Philosopher's stone.

~Harry~

Harry stared at the black flames debating, Hermione had already left to look after Ron and now he had to decide. Unlike his friends he knew the real stone wasn't in there, in fact it was safely stored away inside his magic but he couldn't tell them that could he? Harry had an image to uphold, naïve, fool hardy, average intelligence, golden boy image that needed to be preserved. That meant he needed to go through those flames, pretend to be surprised by Professor Quirell being there and hoping his Daddy's protections were enough.

His Daddy was going to be very upset with him, Harry thought as he walked through the flames and began his act. Later when he woke up in the Hospital wing Harry silently cursed himself. His head was killing him, the creepy Headmaster was sitting beside him twinkling creepily, and he just wanted to curl up in his Daddy's arms to sleep. Instead he had to force himself into his act, while expertly avoiding eye contact, and ask pointed questions.

Dumbledore was a crafty old man, avoiding answering anything directly and generally being useless. Still Harry was the son of _the __**trickster**_ and he gathered more on what the old man _didn't_ say than anything. There was a reason that Voldemort had come after him, something that the Headmaster knew but refused to say. The old man was deluded to think his mortal mother's _**love**_ of all things could have protected him…his Daddy was a **god**.

Not that Harry would ever in a million years tell the old man exactly how wrong he was by bringing his Daddy to his attention. As far as the world was concerned James Potter was his father, and Harry was planning on keeping it that way. It was his deepest secret, kept close to his heart, and no one would ever discover it. At least not until he got a handle on this immortality thing and could ensure his Daddy could bring him home to Asgard.

**A.N.: There we go first year down! In case there is any confusion the first year is mostly cannon except for the things that I added of course. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Ok well…I guess this story kinda writes itself lol! Didn't think I would update this early but all your support has my blood pumping! Lol Here it is, tell me what you think! Special thanks to Payne's Gray again for giving me my inspiration! You are a glorious muse! Lol **

**Tell all the Truth but tell it slant –  
Success in Circuit lies  
Too bright for our infirm Delight  
The Truth's superb surprise**

**As Lightning to the Children eased  
With explanation kind  
The Truth must dazzle gradually  
Or every man be blind –**

**-Emily Dickinson**

**Chapter 3: A Dance of Flame and Venom **

~Harry~

The strange bulbous eyes stared at him intently and Harry stared right back refusing to be the one who broke first. A single bulbous eye began to twitch and Harry sensing weakness upped his stares intensity. Floppy pointed ears started to tremble as bulbous eyes began to water and the creature let out a soft whimper…then at last a blink. Victory! Harry giggled a bit quietly in celebration as the small creature held out his letters sullenly.

"Double or nothing?" Harry asked as the creature, Dobby, perked up at the chance. Harry grinned craftily, "How about this time if you win I won't go to Hogwarts _and _I'll even make sure no one else tries to bring me there either!" He said as he shuffled through the envelopes like a gangster would a stack of money. Dobby shifted nervously under his grin twisting his dirty pillowcase in his hands. "And if _**I**_ win you show me how you pop about so stealthily," Harry continued grin widening just a bit.

"Alright, great Harry Potter sirs," Dobby replied as he began staring into his eyes again. Minutes ticked by his green eyes swirled with magic as he upped his intensity. Dobby, the house elf, fidgeted at the feel of it as his eyes began to twitch again and slowly began to water. A few more minutes ticked on, the murmur of voices could be heard from downstairs as the two continued their staring contest. Finally Dobby could take no more and blinked as he shuddered in the relief of being able to do so.

Harry grinned broadly as he silently gloated over his victory, never doubting once that he would win. Dobby seemed oddly reluctant to teach him his neat teleporting trick but Harry knew his magic would compel him to do it. It was slow going there at first as his own magic seemed resistant to doing the task but eventually he got through. However, once he popped up into the air above his wardrobe and had a bit of a crash landing resulting in a very loud crash.

His Uncle Vernon stormed up to voice his displeasure and his would be teacher popped back to wherever he had come from. The resulting bars on his window later that week along with the added cat flap were not appreciated. Luckily his Daddy was a god that could not be bared by such trivial things otherwise Harry was certain he would have starved.

~Loki~

Loki sat on the pitiful cot in his son's 'bedroom' brooding as he stared at his son's thin form as he ate the small meal he had brought hungrily. Never had he felt so useless in all his existence and it did not sit well with him at all. Odin's laws barred him from taking his retribution from the mortals; he could not bring his son food of Asgard as his son's mortal form could not handle it. Even if it could Odin had laws against feeding mortals the food of Asgard.

So he had to make due getting what he could from the mortal world, a distasteful task as it meant blending in with them. "Thanks Daddy," his son murmured as he sleepily crawled into his lap. The mortal world had been good for one thing, as it had given Loki the opportunity to observe other mortal children of his son's age…to search for any discrepancies between them. One thing he had noticed was that there was no other child of Harry age addressing its parents so…childishly.

Most referred to them as mom or dad, it was a worrisome subject. As Loki ran his hand through his child's black locks he sought out possible answers with his magic using a bit a divination to guide him. What he found was saddening, his son may not have been granted immortality from his blood but that wasn't to say his blood didn't affect him. For in Asgard children grow slowly, both physically and emotionally, had his son been granted immortality he would still be but a babe.

His blood was stunting his growth, though it didn't affect his intelligence thankfully, just his hormones and such things that guided a child in growth. Harry's boy may appear as a twelve-year-old mortal, but maturity and internal growth wise he was still a babe. It meant that while Harry's body was growing normally enough he was not getting the hormones that usually accompanied such things. Loki held his babe tighter in sadness, it was unlikely Harry would ever reach puberty at the normal time other mortals did.

Even if Loki stimulated his growth manually with his magic, Harry wouldn't reach puberty until his twenties. That meant his body wouldn't go through things as most men did, his voice wouldn't deepen overly much remaining high, his features wouldn't harden, and it put a great heavy sadness in his heart. His son would be very feminine no matter how much he tried to force his body, not with the boy's own blood fighting him.

Such a thing wouldn't matter to Loki overly much however, he was very much aware that male posturing pride was not exclusive to Asgard and he feared for his son. Having been the subject of such bullying himself for his lean form Loki did not want such a thing for his son. There was nothing he could do, his son's blended blood was bound to affect him and there was nothing Loki could do to change that.

His son would have to be told, so he could hide it, but Loki refused to wake him only to burden him with such ill news. Loki instead put his thoughts to how he might liberate his son from his dreary situation. Alighting the small stack of letters on his son's desk he had a curious thought. Often when he spied upon Midgardhr there were twin boys with the fiery hair and mischievous air of his favored mortals. Perhaps he could subtly direct those two to getting into some mischief rescuing his son from this appalling place. When his son awakened he would inform him of his discoveries but for now Loki decided to enjoy the warm weight of him in his arms.

~Harry~

Harry looked that the snakes emblazoned on the gate barring him and then glanced at the rubble of stones behind him all the while wondering how things had gotten so out of hand. He hadn't meant to let Tom wander about possessing people again but his hunt for what exactly Tom was had distracted him. He hadn't thought anyone had noticed him pick up the diary, but now he knew someone must have.

There was a rather large Basilisk was just beyond this door, along with a kidnapped girl and a soul fragment that was lying in wait. This was not a good idea, his Daddy would not want him to do this…but Harry just had to know. "~_Open~_" he said as the snakes slithered away as the door ground open. Ginny laid out on the ground looking as pale as a corpse, Harry ran to her side to check on her placing his wand on the ground.

"She wont wake," A familiar voice called out. Harry turned his eyes to the shadow of the chamber where Tom Riddle was walking ever so slowly out of it. Harry shifted nervously putting distance between them wand held loosely in his hand he weighed his options. Harry shifted knowing he needed to stall.

"How did you do it, Tom?" Harry asked keeping his distance by moving with him as Tom began to circle him.

"What are you referring to I wonder? The Chamber? Ginny?" Tom asked a slow dangerous drawl in his voice.

"How did you trap a piece of your soul in a Dairy? How did you create it? What is it called…does it make you ~_immortal~_?" Harry asked desperately.

The questions made Tom pause and a slow dangerous grin formed on his face. "Now, why would you want to know that?" Tom asked a glint of something dark inside his eyes. Then his eyes narrowed, "How is it you, a baby, with no extraordinary magical, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's power was destroyed?" Tom hissed at Harry.

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Harry said carefully, beginning to move again when he saw Tom begin to circle once more.

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future," Tom said lowly tracing his name in the air with his finger. Tom Marvolo Riddle glowed in livid flaming red then Tom swiped out an angry hand and the letters rearranged to say: I am Lord Voldemort.

"It seems we both wish to know the secrets of our enemy…how about an accord…you tell me how you came to be and I will tell you exactly how my infant self banished your counterpart." Harry said slowly. Tom seemed to consider it, Harry was not fooled, Tom would agree for no other reason than stall for a time. Ginny was steadily getting paler, and he seemed more solid by the moment.

"What I did was create a Horcrux that is what the diary is, a Horcrux, an embodiment of the darkest of acts! To divide your soul you must kill, purposely and with no remorse. When your soul has spilt from the act you place it in an object. As long as I have a Horcux to anchor me to the world of the living I cannot die! I am IMMORTAL!" Tom shouted feverously.

"Who did you kill?" Harry asked quietly to hide his disappointment. Such a tool would not give him true immortality and so his way to Asgard was blocked once more.

"My filthy muggle father and his parents," Tom said coolly with no remorse.

Harry hissed in response, _**kinslayer**_, there was nothing more lowly in the entire world than a kinslayer. And Harry glared at Tom darkly, truly this man must be defeated.

"Now it is your turn Potter, how did you survive?" Tom said lowly as he circled more intently.

"Simple, my blood is much nobler than yours," Harry said smirking.

"~_LIES~!_" Tom shouted angrily.

"Afraid not, I'm the mortal son of a god my dear Tom. My Father is a god a great power and has granted me his protection; you fell not to my might but to his!" Harry said in return. Before he charged small knife conjured in hand Harry moved to strike down his enemy but Tom was not yet alive. Harry met no resistance and fell as Tom snatched his wand from him.

"~_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!~_" Tom called out as he summoned his Basilisk to kill his enemy.

"Loki, my father, lead me your aid!" Harry called out in turn. He snapped his eyes shut as he heard the sound of a heavy body sliding behind him. An encouraging trill from Fawkes answered the hiss behind Harry as something landed in his hands.

"Your bird might have blinded my beast but you will still perish this night Potter!" Tom yelled.

Harry opened his eyes recognized the sorting hat in his hand and reached inside feeling the heavy handle of a sword he drew it from the Hat as he ran. Fawkes dived at the Basilisk from above to distract it while Harry maneuvered around it to get to the high ground of Slytherin's statue. From there it a blur of trying to stay alive, avoiding the poisonous fangs of his opponent. It was a good thing Tom was not yet real enough to cast magic otherwise Harry knew his death would have been assured.

As it was when he plunged the sword into the roof of the beast's mouth a fang sank down into his right arm in retaliation. The falling beast's corpse pulled him down back to where Ginny laid next to the Horcrux Diary. Tom circled round gloating written smugly on his face, but Harry cared for it not.

Pulling the fang from his arm Harry felt the venom rushing through him, it felt as if his blood was draining from his feet and his heart struggled to beat. Fawkes landed beside him, with the fang in hand Harry pulled the Diary closer to him, his vision growing dim.

"You will die here Harry Potter," Tom said smugly with relish.

Harry smiled at him startling Tom into taking a step back, "Stories will be told of this day," Harry began, "I shall die glorious in this battle, as my Daddy said all Asgard warriors wish to," his voice was barely more than a whisper, "~_but I'll take you with me!_~" He hissed as he slammed the fang into the Diary with the last of his strength.

Tom screamed as he dissolved from view his last sight was Fawkes crying into the wound left by the Basilisk.

Harry screamed, it felt as if his blood was on fire, it was boiling beneath his skin…shifting, stretching, _twisting_ inside of him. "Daddy!" He screamed just as the pain become too much and darkness enveloped him.

~Loki~

Loki landed in the crouch beside his son scooping him up into his protective arms rocking Harry as he pressed his cool hand against his son's feverous skin. His eyes narrowed at the Phoenix as it bowed before him, as an embodiment of fire it was subject to his will and Loki was greatly displeased. He could not slay his son's enemies for him as he wished. It would go against the direct law from the Allfather to not meddle in mortal affairs.

He could send aid though, he sent Fawkes to help his son, **not** damage him! Loki rocked Harry in his arms lips pressed firmly against his forehead as he murmured more protection spells onto him. The tears from the embedment of fire were battling the venom from an embodiment of water, with his son's blood acting as the battle ground.

That would not have been such an issue had his son not been of mixed blood, mortal blood was already in constant conflict with immortal blood. As he had discovered earlier this year with his son's stunted growth, he was a child with a small teen body and this only escalated matters. The magic he had put in place to help stimulate his son's hormones was now completely wiped out in the aftermath.

Loki feared to discover what changes would now occur in his son's body now that his immortal blood had been forced into more activity as the battle between flame and venom raged on. Loki did what he could, but it was not enough. He wanted to take the pain from him, bear it _for_ him; Loki would do anything to spare his son this agony.

"Please." Loki whispered, "Please." He wasn't even sure what he was begging for or to whom since he had cloaked them so well from sight. A single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye to splash onto his son's cheek. Loki had his son cradled firmly in his arms as he rocked, "Please, not yet, don't take him yet." He whispered as he pressed his face to his son's cheek. "I'm not ready, _**please**_, not yet." He begged as only a father could beg for his son with all the love and desperation in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Well here it is Year 3, and counting! Lol So much to do so little time! Hope you like it enough to leave a review and tell me your thoughts! **

**The vast universal suffering feel as thine: **

**Thou must bear the sorrow that thou claimst to heal; **

**The day-bringer must walk in darkest night. **

**He who would save the world must share its pain. **

**If he knows not grief, how shall he find grief's cure?**

**-Sri Aurobindo **

**Chapter 4: The Dogfather **

**~Loki~**

Loki held his son's face in his hands, studying the slow changes, the tiny differences that had developed from his last visit until now. The way his eyes seemed just a bit bigger, the way his body while taller was still so lean, the faded pink of the scar on his arm and the length of his hair. He took it all in and reveled in it as much as he felt the growing horror of it all.

Harry had taken a good week to wake up from his magical coma and it had been the scariest week of Loki's entire existence. Loki had gotten a taste of what it would have been like to lose his son, and he never, _**never**_, wanted to experience such a thing again. So he had upped his son's training, it was the only thing he could do and hoped Harry would be strong enough to survive any more confrontation with his enemy.

His son hadn't gotten off completely free of his encounter with the Basilisk, the conflict with the venom and the tears from the phoenix had forced his immortal blood into more activity. Where before his blood was only about .02% active, messing with his son's growth hormones and making it almost impossible for him to reach puberty in tandem with his mortal peers. Now it was .05% active making him a bit stronger than a normal mortal, allowing him a greater access to magic and allowing him to sleep a bit less than a normal mortal would have needed.

However, it was not all in his son's benefit. While before Loki thought he could expect his son to experience puberty in his late teens, now Loki didn't expect Harry would experience it until his early twenties. While this wouldn't really be harmful to his son, it meant that his son's body would not get the hormones it needed to shape his son's body as it would have normally.

Things like the deepening of his voice, gaining more masculine features, and other such things hormones normally drive in boys during this time of his son's development would not be there. Harry's development would be very different, he would not gain the stronger jaw, the deeper voice, and instead his development would be decidedly feminine.

His features would be soft, almost childish, but definitely more feminine then most boys would care for. Loki expected that when he was grown his son would be almost entirely androgynous and it would be hard for people to tell if he was a male or a female. Loki didn't really care about that, and after careful long discussion with Harry, his son didn't much care about it either. However, Loki knew from experience what other males were like to males they viewed as 'un-masculine' and he didn't want Harry to suffer that.

So he was teaching him careful illusions, how to craft an illusion so carefully that to everyone else it was reality. It helped that his son had already taken to disguising his own features by wearing fake glasses in an effort to make people associate his looks to James Potter. His son was progressing well; soon he would even be able to fool Thor with his clones. Though Loki suspected there would never be a time when Thor didn't fall for his illusion clones.

There was an escaped convict after his son at least that was what the magical mortals of this world believed. However, Loki was taking no chances; he almost lost his son once he would not allow his son to get that close to death again. Combat training Harry was hard for Loki, since he didn't want to hurt his boy but needed to in order for him to learn. Still it was hard. Harry smiled at him through his hands allowing Loki to study him with no fuss.

**~Harry~**

Harry felt the magic as it sped towards his back making him duck and stood a quick binding spell along with a disarming hex as he went down. Professor Lupin went down bound from mouth to foot with rope, his wand was firmly in Harry's hand and Harry levitated him beside Sirius Black who was also bound next to the rat Pettigrew. He handed the wand to Hermione who already had the two wands that they had taken from Pettigrew and Ron laid with a broken leg not far from her clutching his own wand tightly to his chest.

Sirius Black had taken it at one point so Ron was a bit paranoid at the moment. Harry stepped just to the side of the doorway as he felt the magical presence of yet another unexpected guest. After Snape was bound and his wand was added to Hermione's growing collection Harry simply sat staring at them all for a bit.

The year had been the most confusing year for him, the guilt, the confliction, and finally this incident. It had been one incident after the other, blowing up Marge, the dementor on the train, the fat lady's portrait being slashed; the whispers about what Black had done, learning the patronus while Lupin told him about his parents, and this. It was all too much he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

He had never really given his mother much thought and he certainly hadn't thought about the man everyone thought was his father. He had his Daddy, what use was it to think of people who were long dead and had little to do with him. Before all he had heard was how everyone thought he looked just like James Potter with Lily Potter's eyes. Harry had known that wasn't true he was almost the spitting image of his Daddy, with a bit softer features, and that had been all there was to it.

All those people were wrong, he was all his Daddy's and his Daddy was all the parent he needed. He had asked about his mother when he was curious when he was younger, and had then not thought much of her. Other than the fact he had wished his mortal hadn't been mortal so he wouldn't be so burdened with her blood. This entire year it seemed everyone wanted to tell him something new about his supposed parents.

They all expected him to be so angry about Black, to be so…vengeful…but all Harry had felt was indifference. Sure he had been a bit upset about how disloyal the man had been on principle but not enough to seek him out for revenge. The more people looked to him to be upset, the guiltier he felt about the fact that he wasn't upset. It made him listen to the stories, to try to picture what it could have been like growing up with the Potters, and it had made him very sad.

Now sitting here staring at the one responsible for the betrayal, the true culprit, Harry felt more upset about the injustice of Sirius' sentence than he had about his own mother's death. What did that make him? Was there something wrong with him? Harry looked up when he heard the sound of Pettigrew struggling against his bounds. He narrowed his eyes realizing that he didn't have the time to wallow in pity right now, he needed to see justice done and that is what mattered.

He strode over to the bound rat and dragged him a bit away from the others placing him against the wall. Harry stared in his eyes cause the man to whimper pathetically. "Here is what is going to happen," Harry said lowly, "you have two options available to you now. The first option is that I let Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin out of their bounds. Then they will kill you in, I think, the most gruesome imaginative way possible." Harry continued as Pettigrew paled and started shaking very hard looking to be about a moment away from wetting himself.

"The second option is that you give me an unbreakable vow that within the next two hours you will turn yourself in, confess all your crimes, swear never to take your animigus transformation again, and that you will never serve the Dark Lord again. If you try to escape taking the vow then _I _will kill you because there is no place in the entire world, in all the realms, that I cannot find you." Harry said seriously. The look in his eye struck deep, and Pettigrew believed that he could.

Harry spelled the gag out of his mouth, and Pettigrew said, "I'll vow." Harry nodded solemnly and nodded to Hermione to come be their binder paying no attention to the three pair of eyes that tracked her on the floor. Snape was glaring at them all, Sirius Black's eyes were wide looking slightly crazed and Mr. Lupin eyes looked shifted making him look nervous.

Harry allowed Pettigrew one hand to be released from his bound form, but he kept his hand in his own firmly as Pettigrew trembled beneath his unusually firm grip. Harry stared him down, not allowing Pettigrew to look away as he said, "Do you vow to turn yourself in to the Ministry within the next two hours, confessing all your crimes honestly and without slant to paint yourself in a favorable light." Harry's grip on the rat's hand tightened making it quite a painful experience.

"Yes, I do so vow," Pettigrew answered after a particularly painful squeeze.

"Do you vow to never again to take animal form, voluntarily or otherwise," Harry said seriously.

"Yes, I do so vow," Pettigrew answered as he began to sweat bullets. The golden binding light of the vow bound their hands together more tightly.

"Do you vow never again to serve the man now known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, in any capacity voluntarily or otherwise, to never again help his cause in any fashion direct or indirect, or do anything in any way that would otherwise be done to assist him." Harry said harshly.

"Yes, I do so vow," Pettigrew said in resignation pale as a corpse.

"So mote it be," Harry said unsympathetically binding the vow in a flash of light. Pettigrew slumped in defeat not even protesting to being bound up to his mouth once more. Hermione looked a mix of curious, disgusted, and considering as she stepped back nervous eyes on the bound adults in the room.

Harry looked at the three of them wondering what he was going to do now that Pettigrew was taken care of, and sighed. He unbound Lupin and Black though both stayed on the ground seeming to be in shock. "Ok this is how this is going to work, Lupin will stay here with Black, Hermione will get Ron to the Hospital wing, and I will bring Snape and the rat back to the Castle. I will let Snape free, so that he may escort the rat back, the hero for uncovering an injustice." Harry said decisively.

Before Lupin could protest Harry continued, "In case you forgot Mr. Lupin, tonight is the full moon it is safer for everyone that you stay here with Black." Harry said. Lupin paled horribly. "This also means we should move quickly before Lupin transforms and no longer has the ability to distinguish friend from foe." Harry continued as everyone else in the room paled horribly and Snape began to struggle viscously against his bounds.

Hermione hurried ahead with Ron who was complaining loudly about having to be levitated out of there. Harry was quick to follow behind them with Snape and the rat floating before him. He wasn't too careful with them preferring speed to caution and Harry felt a bit of satisfaction at Snape's rough treatment particularly as retribution for the man's ill treatment of him. When they got out of the passage and away from the whoppling willow Hermione stopped abruptly growing pale.

Harry turned to see what had drawn her attention and grew pale seeing over a hundred dementors swooping down on them. He began to feel the effects immediately, faintly he heard his mother screaming, and Harry steeled his nerves forcing himself to focus. This is what he had been preparing for the last year for, so he could fight these monsters honorably and not dishonor his father by fainting.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled and with a great flash of light his patronus leaped from his wand glowing beautiful white. The patronus leaped, and roared chasing every single dementor away from the school. It strutted up back to Harry when it was finished looking very satisfied. It looked like a great panther with something like his Daddy's war helmet attached its head giving it the illusion of curled horns. It brushed up against him making Harry grin at the warmth before it dispersed.

The small grin stayed firmly on his face as they made their way back to Hogwarts. Harry had thought of all the moments he had with his Daddy when he cast the spell, and his patronus reminded him of his Daddy as a consequence. Even when his Daddy wasn't there the memory of him was enough to protect him.

**~Loki~**

Loki wasn't sure what to make of this development, Black had been cleared of all charges but he hadn't been cleared to obtain Harry as his ward. No the man would have to go through at least a year of medical treatment and see a whole team of mind healers before that could happen. He looked at his son that was staring at him expectantly, and sighed.

"It might not be a bad thing to go live with your godfather," Loki began.

"But I already have a god father, _**you**_, I don't need another one!" Harry interrupted.

Loki smirked and tasseled his son's hair making it even more wild than normal, "You know that it not what I meant. Stop being coy, as long as he frees you from these atrocious mortals then it matters not what he calls himself." Loki said patiently.

"But Daddy!" Harry began.

"No Harald, you must give this man a chance," Loki said firmly.

Harry nodded resigned, and then shyly handed Loki an envelope that had Daddy scrawled fancily across it. "What's this?" Loki asked as he took it from his son's hand. Opening it he found a magical picture of Harry smiling and waving at him. Warmth spread through him looking at his son smiling so happily at him from both the picture and beside him.

"I thought that I would get you another picture, I know you only have that one of me as a baby and well…" Harry said blushing.

Loki smiled, and gathered up his son in his arms, "Thank you," he said as he held him close to his heart.

Harry wiggled from his grasp after a moment to retrieve something from his trunk before he ran back into his Daddy's arms eagerly. It was a book, Tales of the Beedle Bard, and Loki glanced at his son curiously. "I was wondering if you would read to me, these are some of the bedtime stories the other magical mortals are told," Harry said as he snuggled into his Daddy's arms.

Loki's warmed at the action and he smiled indulgently, "As you wish my little prince," Loki said as he leaned back cracking open the book as he did so. "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot…" Loki began to read as his son sat content in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: So here it is Year 4, with a peek into Loki's head, and I hope you liked it! Please Review if you did! It gives me motivation to update quicker! lol**

**So, we'll go no more a-roving**

**So late into the night,**

**Though the heart be still as loving,**

**And the moon be still as bright.**

**For the sword outwears its sheath,**

**And the soul wears out the breast,**

**And the heart must pause to breathe,**

**And love itself have rest.**

**Though the night was made for loving,**

**And the day returns too soon,**

**Yet we'll go no more a-roving**

**By the light of the moon.**

**-Lord Byron**

**Chapter 5: Facing your Enemy**

**~Loki~**

Holding the slippery material in his hand Loki stared at his son's sleeping form in wonder, the Tales of the Beedle bard was held loosely in his son's hand. Loki picked up the book gently and pulled his son's blanket up to tuck him in. Looking around the room Loki saw the clear evidence of his presence in his son's life that anyone searching could see. The well-worn teddy bear with a green bow sat staring at him from his son's desk.

It had a patchwork of mismatched fabric and two very different buttons for eyes that were clear evidence of the other mortal child Dudley's abuse. There was a scarf, green silk, hidden in his son's trunk at the foot of his bed. The pair of silver, (clearly very expensive) eye glasses were on his son's bedside table had small runes etched inside the frames. The runes ensured that even if the glasses were fake they still had a purpose allowing his son to see what usually could not be seen.

His son's own mannerisms were more telling then anything, the way he moved, the way he smiled, the way he fought, and even the way he talked all had a mark of Loki in some way. Harry was more his son now that he was ever Lily's and yet the evidence of her still remained…not only in his son's mortality but in his compassion. Harry was by far more understanding, more compassionate…more forgiving than Loki thought he could ever hope to become.

Loki thought Harry was too forgiving, he held no ill will towards his mortal relatives and indeed he did not wish for the Dursley's to receive any punishment for their lowly treatment of him. He forgave that red headed mortal, Ron, his many mean spirited behaviors too easily in Loki's opinion. Harry was the most pure, most innocent, being Loki had ever known.

It made him want to preserve that innocence, to immortalize it, to hail it across all the nine realms and many universes. Yet he could not, Odin had tied his hands and though he often found ways to bend the laws laid down by the Allfather…he had never broken them. Loki sat down beside his son's bed on the floor, holding his son's hand loosely in his own. In his lap the Tales of the Beedle Bard laid open to the Tale of the Three Brothers, and the symbol of the Deathly Hallows glared up at him from the page.

Loki thought of his own brother Thor, soon their father would choose his heir to the throne and Loki knew it would not be him their father chose. No, Thor had always been and would always be their father's first choice. For all their father said that they were _both_ born to be kings Loki had always seen how much more Thor had been favored. It hurt, Thor was so brazen, so fool hardy, he did not think for the good of all but only himself and his own glory.

Thor was so hungry for battle, for war, to prove himself the better warrior, and gain the glory of songs sung on his valor. Until Harry, Loki had been so similar, hungry to prove he was Thor's equal…that he was just as good as Thor so that their father may love him as he loved Thor. His son loved him with his entire heart, looked to him for guidance, looked to him for protection, and Loki could afford no foolish thinking. He could no longer afford to be so desperate to prove himself to his father because he had someone who depended on him.

Loki had been so careful, to shield his son from Asgard's gaze bending the law just a bit to be a part of his life…but he had never broken a law laid down by his father. His gaze was drawn from his son's sleeping face to the book laid open in his lap, to the silky material pooled beside him and knew that he now he would need to break a law. Odin had a weakness for powerful relics, so much so that he had a law: should you find a relic in any world you must inform the Allfather or bring it back to Asgard for his treasure room.

Odin's treasure room was full of stolen relics of power that Odin felt couldn't be trusted to be left to the worlds that owned them. If the Allfather were to hear of the Deathly Hallows he would take them just as he had all others. This was something Loki could not allow, his son already owned one if he wasn't mistaken and Loki could never allow anyone (no matter who) to steal from his son. No one knew what it meant to gather the three Hallows, perhaps it would grant his son immortality…perhaps not.

It mattered little, what did was that this cloak was _his son's_ and as such Loki could never betray the trust placed in him by his precious little prince. Loki turned his eyes to his son's sleeping face brushing a stray lock from his face, and contemplated the very precarious position he had been in since his birth. Loki wondered what his father would do if he had known about Harry, and as much as Loki hoped Odin would show his son favor he wasn't so sure.

Thor had always been the favored one, maybe if Harry was Thor's son Odin would show the boy mercy but Loki wasn't so sure he would show him the same favor. Loki had never understood why their father always seemed to look to Thor with pride, a pride he had never shown for him and now as a father himself Loki couldn't even begin to fathom it. He loved Harry, his first born, his son, his little prince, but had he have had more children Loki thought he would love them just as much.

Harry would always be special, his first child, but Loki couldn't think of ever loving one child more than another. Had he been blessed with more children Loki thought he would have been just as proud of them, loved them just as much, his heart would have had to grow to accommodate all the love he would have had for them all. It made his heart cold, squeezing painfully at the thought that his own father did not look at him as he did Thor. Loki knew he wasn't as loved, wasn't a source of pride for his father, and it hurt more now than ever.

Most of all he couldn't understand. What was wrong with him? Why did he measure less than Thor? Why did no one look at him with the same admiration as Thor? No, that wasn't true. Harry. Harry looked to none but him. To his son Thor mattered little, to Harry Loki was the favored one and Thor was barely a thought.

"Daddy?" Harry said sleepily as he woke to Loki sitting beside his bed.

Loki smiled at him, love filling him up again pushing down some of the pain his thoughts had brought him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Harry asked somehow seeing the pain. Loki's smile faltered, his son was the only one who ever saw the real him, saw into him to see past any front.

Harry got up sleepily and climbed down into his Daddy's lap wrapping his arms around Loki's neck in a hug. "It's okay to be sad Daddy, I'm here, I love you," Harry murmured as he yawned softly in his ear. Loki chuckled a bit, denying the tears that stung his eyes as he hugged his son tightly to his chest to keep him from seeing the few tears that silently streaked his face.

His son was the light of his life, his redemption, and Loki had never been so glad to have been made a fool by that mortal woman Lily. The thought of his world without Harry was a world Loki didn't want to live in, couldn't live in, not now that he knew what it was to love someone so much. Loki pushed the thought of his son's mortality firmly from his mind, he could not think of what he would do show his son ever die. How could one live on after their child died?

The ominous answer echoed in his mind, _you don't_.

**~Harry~**

The maze stood tall and forbidding before them. Harry couldn't help but feel a horrible sense of foreboding looking at it. This year was perhaps the worst so far, the number of deadly encounters he had escaped this year alone put the three before it to shame. A Dragon? Really? When his name had burst out of the Goblet Harry had known that this was not going to be the peaceful year he had hoped. His eyes found Mad Eye in the crowd and Harry quickly turned his eyes from his scarred visage.

He was sure Mad Eye had something to do with it; the trend towards his Defense Professors trying to kill him wasn't the only clue either. Luna waved at him when his gaze fell on her, Harry admired the roaring lion hat she was wearing and fought down the irrational fit of giggles at it. Harry was glad he had asked Luna to the Yule ball, she was very entertaining and didn't get silly ideas about what it meant. Harry thought it was so very tiring pretending to be like all the other boys his age.

Luna was a good friend, but Harry didn't understand why all the other boys were so wrapped up on getting a girl's attention. Stealing a quick glance at Fleur, Harry thought about how confused he had been at the other boys' reactions to that particular girl. Sure she was pretty to look at but what did that matter? She seemed mean to him, at least before he had saved her sister from the lake now she's just annoying.

The cannon blasted and Harry went into the maze hoping to be the last one to get to the cup. When he was staring at the cup a few minutes later Harry felt like he had been cheated somehow, the bushes had kept changing on him, he had only run across a Sphinx, a blast ended Skewt and an Arcomantula that wasn't even as big as the ones he had faced his second year. It felt all wrong, too easy, so understandably Harry was staring at the cup in suspicion.

Someone wanted him in the tournament, someone wanted him to win, and that someone most definitely wanted him to take that cup. SO naturally Harry didn't want to even touch the thing. Cedric stumbled upon him as he stood staring at the cup, his wand cautiously drawn, and Harry had an impulsive thought. A witness. That's what he needed.

"Let's take it together Cedric," Harry said smiling and Cedric slowly smiled back. After Cedric was beside him Harry said, "On the count of three?" Cedric nodded in agreement.

"Ok, One, Two…Three!" Harry said and when they both landed not back at the stadium but a graveyard Harry pushed Cedric down. A green light streaked over Cedric's head not a minute later. Of course the push had landed Cedric on top of the cup and he disappeared in a moment after. Harry cursed under his breath as he rolled away; there went his escape route _and_ his witness. There was an insane black haired witch blasting curses at him as she cackled.

Harry recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange, the second person to have ever escaped from Azkaban and the one that had been in all the papers during the summer. It had caused a spot of trouble for Sirius since they blamed the hole in their security on his first escape but luckily he hadn't gotten in any real trouble over it. "Is wittle baby Potta hiding?" Bellatrix cackled.

From behind the tombstone Harry tried to teleport, only to come crashing back down violently. The breath was knocked right out of him, his body felt like he had tried to go through a blender and he couldn't move. Bellatrix was still cackling as she tied him to the headstone he had been hiding behind, and it was then Harry noticed the bundle in her arms.

There was a cauldron, a huge one, bubbling not far from them and Harry felt a piercing pain in his scar. The only thing that had ever managed to go around his Daddy's protections was one thing, Voldemort. Harry very nearly laughed when the bundled proved to be Voldemort he looked like a hideous mutant baby of a snake, a monkey, and some sort of deformed human. Harry kept trying to escape while Voldemort talked about something or another, his Daddy had been very clear, never listen to the idiotic monologue least you be drawn in.

Harry tried teleporting again, it did nothing but make him feel even worse than before and make him nauseously dizzy. The pain of Bellatrix slicing jagged cuts down his arms certainly helped his focus. Only to watch her cut off her own hand, a disturbing sight but not as disturbing as what happened next. Harry wished he had closed his eyes when Voldemort had risen from the cauldron in his new body, he could have done without ever seeing that thing naked.

The blood loss must have been getting to him because it was getting harder to focus. Bellatrix handed Voldemort a familiar white wand when Voldemort hissed, "My wand!" But it couldn't be the wand Hermione had given to the Ministry as evidence in Sirius' trial…could it? That spoke of far more corruption than Harry had originally thought the ministry capable of. Harry thought he must of blacked for a bit because the next thing he saw was a ring of black cloaked followers were there had been none.

Voldemort had him down from the tombstone, and made Bellatrix give him his wand. Voldemort was making some grand speech to his followers about how killing Harry would be his crowning glory on his resurrection but Harry couldn't seem to pay him any attention. His mind was on his Daddy, how much he would miss him if he died, and wondering if death hurt overly much. Then a stray thought came into his head, his Daddy's stories on the battles he had seen, and his small shoulders stiffened.

He was the son of a God, he a prince of Asgard, he was the son of Loki the god of Mischief and he _**would not**_ die quietly. His eyes were hard emeralds as he stared his enemy right in his unnatural red eyes, if he was to die this day than he would die in such a glorious way that his Daddy would look upon him in pride. "First we bow," Voldemort said mockingly.

Harry smiled viciously as he bowed in mocking flourish summoning a small dagger into his hand as he did so and in a fluid move flung it with deadly accuracy. One of the masked men fell in a slump, dagger embedded in his forehead, and Harry was too busy moving on to the next one to give him much mind. Voldemort had ordered his followers not to fight Harry, and Harry was taking full advantage. Using the followers to block Voldemort's curses, at least two fell to the killing curse in his stead and Harry just kept coming.

He dodged; he weaved, and kept in fluid motion. Eventually though Harry found himself facing his enemy head on, "Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarumus!" A golden light encased them trapping them in a battle of wills. A ghostly figure of a man came out of Voldemort's wand, it stared Voldemort down in a resigned anger. Two more ghostly blue figures left the wand, and came to stand by his side, one Harry recognized as James Potter…the other was his mother Lily Potter.

"Harry! When the connection is broken you must call Loki, we can linger for a moment to give you some time…but only a moment. Do you understand?" James said as he helped him hold his wand steady against Voldemort.

"You're ready sweetheart, let go! Let go!" Lily said and Harry let go. The ghostly figures of Lily, James and the mysterious man charged Voldemort giving Harry a chance to scream, "Daddy!" he felt the warm arms of his father and then the strange sensation of falling through water.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you can keep your head when all about you**

**Are losing theirs and blaming it on you,**

**If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you,**

**But make allowance for their doubting too;**

**If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,**

**Or being lied about, don't deal in lies,**

**Or being hated, don't give way to hating,**

**And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise:**

**If you can dream — and not make dreams your master;**

**If you can think — and not make thoughts your aim;**

**If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster**

**And treat those two impostors just the same;**

**If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken**

**Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,**

**Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken,**

**And stoop and build 'em up with worn-out tools:**

**-Rudyard Kipling **

**Chapter 6: The Line between Living and Living Well**

**~Harry~**

Harry tried to put the stinging of his hand out of his mind by concentrating on other things, more important things, like his Valkyrie. The defense club had blossomed since they had started and they really seemed to be making progress. Harry was glad he talked Hermione out of the name Dumbledore's Army; really the girl had _the worst_ naming sense ever. S.P.E.W. being only one of the many examples he could think of and Harry hoped that whoever Hermione married would be naming their children.

The ridges of the scars on his arms caught his attention as he was changing for bed that night. They were still fresh looking, pink against his pale skin and involuntarily he thought back to that night. His Daddy, _Father_, Harry thought trying to use a more _mature_ sounding title even though it felt wrong and weird to think of his Daddy as Father or even Dad. Loki had always been _Daddy_, in his thoughts, when he called for him it was always _Daddy_.

His Daddy had been so angry, so frightfully angry; not at him that night but at how he could not help him. He had even talked of running away that night, the first he had ever mentioned of such a thing. His Daddy had thought of giving up Asgard, Thor, Odin, and all that he had ever known, to run away so that they could live together happy in some forgotten corner of the universe. The thought had warmed him and at the same time hurt him.

Harry didn't want his Daddy to give up everything for him! To take so much from someone he loved would have been beyond selfish and it was against his very nature. He had managed to talk his Daddy out of it but it had been a close thing. The Aftermath of Voldemort's resurrection was not something Harry had anticipated. Being left alone, no real news, told nothing that mattered chaffed at his nerves. He had been thinking of telling Hermione about his Daddy, Ron had yet to earn back the trust he had cast aside during the tournament.

The secret of his birth had been weighing on him, to know that to speak it could doom him as much as not speaking it would. Hermione had proven herself a steadfast friend, someone who stood by him as all other turned away and he had wanted to reward her confidences. Then the summer came, with flighty letter that held no substance no matter how he asked it of her and then Harry knew.

When he had found out she had kept him from so much on _Dumbledore's_ order…that she placed more faith in the old man than her friend…he knew. Hermione just as Ron could not be trusted with the only secret he kept closest to his heart. His Daddy, his _Father_ was Loki…God of Magic and Mischief, of Hearth and flame. His Father was more than anything they could have ever dreamed, he was power, he was a secret he kept locked away not for _**both**_ their sakes.

Harry was a being of mixed blood; he had enough chaos inside of him without adding to the chaos outside of him by revealing his heritage. His blood was powerful, as much as it was damning and Voldemort would find that out sooner or later. His blood that had been taken to resurrect his foe would not sit quietly inside a body ill suited to house it. Harry felt it all the time, felt his foe, felt him struggle to remain whole and he **reveled **in it.

Every night Harry through his blood housed in his foe's body sought out the secrets Voldemort hid. It was _**his**_ blood that gave his enemy form and it was his blood that gave Harry the weapon he needed to strike him down! Harry had been created with blended blood, immortal heritage battled mortal frailty that came together to make everything he could and could not be. He had grown up trying to tame that blood, trying to master its weaknesses and its strength. He had learned, he had grown, he had adapted, and he was used to his blood…of not the master of it.

Voldemort, Voldemort he was born of lower beings the son of an inbred mother and a non magical mortal. There was no denying that Voldemort was powerful, given his birth, he had achieved a lot without the heritage in his blood to really aid him. Voldemort could not begin to understand let alone control the blood he had taken from Harry. It fought him, it denied him and ultimately it sabotaged him.

His blood whispered Voldemort's secrets into his ear at night when all was still and waiting. It whispered of Horcrux, of his mother, of his father, of the pain of his childhood, everything, _**everything**_ Voldemort kept hidden in the darkest spaces in his heart. So his enemy had ensured his destruction by giving him the key to his secrets…because he could not control the blood he had taken. It was unruly and so it could not be ruled…at least not by him who was so ill-equipped to handle it.

So Harry waited, he planned, he schemed, he noted, he _learned_ and used his enemies oversight as his strength. The best part…the very best part…was that Voldemort didn't even know that the very blood in his veins was betraying him. He felt the connection, of course he did, the connection that was his blood mixed with the _**unfinished business**_ in his scar. It was the promise of something Harry couldn't name yet. Oh, Voldemort knew about the connection…thought to send him false visions and confuse him.

But the blood betrayed him, his motives, his secrets, it betrayed him since it was **Harry's blood **_**not Voldemort's**_. Harry felt the coolness of his blood, the flame, the chaos as a familiar friend…Voldemort felt a beast beneath his skin. For there was violence in his veins, hatred, he was the son of the God of Mischief he had darkness in him as Loki had darkness in himself. It was tempered by his mortal blood but it was there…that beast howling for battle and blood. _**That rips and tears**_ at him even now.

**~Loki~**

Loki sat at the high table barely seeing the food in front of him. His mind was on his son, a world away, and he could not seem to concentrate on anything else. His son was so prone to getting himself into mortal peril that it was hard for Loki to pay any mind to his duties. Thor was gorging himself beside him, drunk on his own pride and too self centered to notice his distress. Though Loki felt the concerned eyes of his mother, the stern disappointment of his father, he could not seem to care past Thor's _indifference_.

Always the outsider, always in shadow, left to wallow in the inglorious position as second son…**second best**. His son needed him, yet here he was playing his part as the trickster…the foil to Thor to make him look all the more glorious in the comparison. Harry was fifteen now, his blood it had been taken to resurrect his foe, his blood was getting more active. That was not always a good thing; a child in a teenager body, his blended blood was never something Loki could predict.

If only his son hadn't been so convincing, he had certainly inherited his silver tongue, they could have been together even now. All that he had Loki was more than willing to give up to see to his son's safety and happiness. But his son was too kind hearted, too sentimental, Harry would not let him give up his place here on Asgard. Loki didn't see the problem; it was not as if Odin would actually choose _him_ to be king. Not with Thor remaining the apple of his eye, his pride and joy.

With Thor King it was not like Loki's circumstances changed all that much, Thor would hold to Odin's laws, and his son would remain out of his reach. Worse, Thor was warmongering and battle hungry…he would bring them war to prove himself the better warrior and in his mind the better king. If Asgard went to war what little time he had to look after his son, as little as he could even now, would diminish into nothing. That was what Loki feared most about Thor's coming rule, not that he would be a terrible King but that in being King he would turn his eyes from Harry at just the wrong moment.

His son was mortal, his time precious, and position precarious. What if while Thor distracted him with war, his son fighting a war of his own lost his life due to Loki's inattentiveness? The mere thought was too horrible for words. Loki could not allow Thor to take up the mantle of King until he was ready…until Loki could afford the distraction. Then a small voice whispered inside of him, _what if Loki was king?_ If he were named King he could rid himself of Odin's burdensome laws and bring Harry here…where he belonged.

If **Loki** were king…but it did him no good to dwell on such thoughts. For Odin to chose Loki to be King Thor would have to be brought low…and Loki did love his brother. Could he bring himself to destroy his brother to save his son?

**~Harry~**

Harry tried to guess what it was he was feeling. He had come to the Ministry to turn Voldemort's trap into one of his own. While he had learned to block out the hatred, the whispers that he spun lies, the scorn that was focused on him since he had announced Voldemort's return...it had been wearing him thin. He had wanted to trap his enemy, gain the Prophecy for himself and turn the tide in his favor once more.

He had not expected the force that ambushed them, he had not expected that back up in the form of the Order. Most of all he had not expected to have grown attached to Sirius, the man who wanted to be as a father but was viewed as a friend. He tried to work out what he was feeling after having watched Sirius die at the hand of Bellatrix and he just couldn't define it. Anger, yes, anguish, certainly, surprise, maybe, but it was all that _and so much __**more**_.

There was a coldness in his veins as he went after her, it welled up inside of him, he breathed it, and it encased his heart in frigid fury that _should have_ frightened him. Unbeknownst to Harry a splash of blue was creeping across his cheeks as his lips turned blue his breath frosted the air. He made Bellatrix crawl, he danced across her mind, pulling what was _her _out and putting a weeping begging broken _thing_ in her place. He did it without a thought, without uttering a word, red seeped into the white of his right eye making the green stand out in sharp contrast.

Harry meant to destroy her, to take all that she was and ever could be. He did this without a thought, feeling no guilt…only cold...only cold and then fire. It burned inside of him, chasing the blue from his features clearing his mind but only igniting his fury higher. He had lost the blue to his skin, the red left his eye, but not the anger…the anguish…the need to punish her.

"Crucio," he said it slowly…drawing out the favor on his tongue. Then the broken thing that was the remains of Bellatrix screamed and Harry screamed with her. Something was wrong, his blood, his blood, Fire and Ice, it whirled in him like never before. Even when Venom and Tears had battled in his blood there hadn't been pain like this. It distracted him long enough that Voldemort arrived with Dumbledore on his heels. None had witnessed Harry destroy Bellatrix...and in doing so unleashed the monster inside of himself.

It was later after Voldemort tried and failed to conquer him that Harry thought back to that moment. That moment of cold fury, the raging anguish, what was wrong with him? Fire and Ice, there was a duel of Fire and Ice inside of him. Still he had managed to do as he had set out, Voldemort was revealed, the Prophecy was his…and there was one more thing. Voldemort had been a blind fool.

The Ring lay in his hand, power dormant now that he had stripped the horcrux from it and the curses Voldemort had left. It looked ordinary, plain, ugly even, but it was the second to the set of three. The Resurrection stone was now his, the Cloak was with him every moment, and now all that was left was a wand. Harry wasn't sure what bringing these three things together would do to him but he was willing to risk it all for his Daddy.

**~Loki~**

Harry was keeping something from him, it was a strange experience, and Loki didn't like it. His son's blood was in chaos, active, changing his son as much as it was preserving his son. It was strange, his son's blood, it felt off somehow…like it wasn't just mortal and immortal blood that was battling each other in his son's body. It almost felt like there was his son's mortal blood fighting his Immortal blood along with something else…something cold.

What it was Loki couldn't begin to guess, some hidden heritage in Lily's blood perhaps, but that didn't ring true. No it all felt wrong, something more was going on here…something more than Loki knew and that never boded well for anyone. Least of all his son. Loki tried not to dwell on things he didn't know. Instead he noted how big his son had gotten so suddenly, how beautiful he was growing to be and felt a surge of pride.

His son might look more feminine but at least he was beautiful to behold. Full lips, startling big green eyes, hair black as night, skin as pale as snow, he would bring many to their knees when he was fully grown. Loki smiled at the thought, his son was sure to confuse a lot of people when they caught sight of him. Loki couldn't wait to see all their faces, men especially would be amusing to watch as they denied what was right in front of them. It would be a great laugh.

**A.N.: lol So… lol srlotatwar gave me the perfect image in my head for what Harry will look like in the future.** **Andrej Pejic, with black hair and green…green eyes! Absolutely perfect so thanks! Its how I imagine Harry will look when the Avenger stuff goes down! Lol I can't wait to see the reactions too! Lol Please review it add fuel to my fire and gets me updating! Lol Hope your enjoying the ride! **

**Quick question, Who would you like to see Harry paired with in the future? And why? Also anyone out there want to do some fan art? ;) lol **


	7. Chapter 7

**Once in the dream of a night I stood****  
****Lone in the light of a magical wood,****  
****Soul-deep in visions that poppy-like sprang;****  
****And spirits of Truth were the birds that sang,****  
****And spirits of Love were the stars that glowed,****  
****And spirits of Peace were the streams that flowed****  
****In that magical wood in the land of sleep.**

**-Sarojini Naidu **

**Chapter 7: Darkly Dreaming**

**~Loki~**

He couldn't stand by letting his son face war alone, he couldn't, and since he could not he did not. It was a small thing for one such as him to find the shatter pieces of his son's foe entombed in baubles. The ring had been the first, the balm he had used to sooth the fact he had given in to Harry demands that they stay the course. That they not run away together somewhere in a quiet corner of the universe and stayed instead to face this was not Loki's first choice.

Loki found that he could not refuse his son anything; not really, Harry asked so little of him that he gave in quickly when he did ask anything of him. Looking at him now Loki marveled at how quickly he was changing, how swift his mortal blood pushed him to grow and it showed on his features. Harry was a very beautiful boy, so beautiful in fact that now that his hair had grown longer over the summer months it was hard to distinguish him as a boy.

The only hint Loki saw that spoke of his true nature was the absence of breasts; it would be interesting to see the reaction his son got once he returned to his school. His slight form, his beautiful face, his long hair, his delicate movements…all spoke of a female. Loki idly wondered what his brother's reaction to Harry might be…the thought never failed to make him smile. Harry was a confusing mix of behaviors too, aggressive when called for, soft most of the time but with a hard edge.

He was kind, motherly almost, he moved with trained grace that reminded Loki of Sif in that it was as deadly as it was alluring. Harry took to his lessons like a fish to water; his tricks quickly became Harry's tricks, allowing him to teach him deeper things. Things that weren't flashy but still powerful. How to hide from even the most powerful of sight…to block even Heimdall's gaze. How to transverse unseen through mirrors, to spy on your enemy but remain unnoticed.

To shapeshift, how to _become_ something else entirely by giving up your form for another. How to change **back**. Loki had been tempted to treat him the ways to walk between worlds without the aid of something like the bifrost…but he didn't want to tempt Harry into going to Asgard. Even Loki wouldn't be able to save Harry if Odin viewed him coming into Asgard as an act of war…so he didn't teach him that so he could avoid the temptation. Instead he taught Harry how to walk between verses, a similar but very different thing. Harry was a star pupil and Loki was so proud to call him son.

Harry was his sweet boy, funny in his own way. Though Loki didn't know if Harry started to wear women's clothes as a prank, or as way to confuse people even more to see their reactions or if he just liked pretty things. It was just one more thing that Loki found endlessly amusing about his son but knew that had he been in Asgard his brother would have said Harry should be ashamed. For the men of Asgard such things were a badge of shame, they had to be the manliest men and that meant there must be no confusion between gender lines.

It was part of the reason Loki himself was looked on in such scorn, as a shape shifter, as a trickster, Loki wasn't above taking a female form to trick a foe. They looked at him, at the ease he took to playing a woman…to seduce…to deceive…and they hated him for it. It threatened their manly view on life and so they treated him as the threat. Loki knew the power of the female form though and refused to be intimated into not using all that was at his disposal.

Loki was glad for Midgardhr as his son showed he was as prone to cross gender lines as Loki was. In Midgardhr such things were common place, and while not wholly accepted…at least not openly damned. There were very few things that Loki liked about Midgardhr, but the ease his son's appearance had been accepted was one of them.

**~Harry~**

Harry was pleasantly surprised when Luna invited him to stay with her for the summer, and once he had managed to ditch the tail the Order had set on him Harry had done just that. Staying with Luna was surprisingly comfortable; while her father was a bit frenzied Luna was like a calm summer breeze. She was serene, she didn't judge, she didn't gossip, she just was and Harry appreciated that about her.

Luna was very open with herself, all he ever had to do was ask and Luna was sure to answer…even if the topic was painful. Her mother's death being a prime example. Luna told him things he had never known about, like how she had been very good friends with Ginny Weasley before Hogwarts, how she was constantly bullied, and about her wide array of strange creatures.

Harry felt bad he hadn't become a closer friend to Luna sooner…she really needed one. So when Luna asked if he would play dress up with her he couldn't find it in himself to tell her no. She cast spells to lengthen his hair to just below his shoulder blades, she curled it, put him in outfits he was sure made him look like a girl…and was surprised to find how much he enjoyed it.

All his life there were very few people who told Harry he was worth something, that he was beautiful, that he was something more than what other people decided he should be. His Daddy was one, always telling him how beautiful, how proud he was, how much he loved him. Luna was now added to that list, she told how pretty he was, talked to _him_ not through him and Harry liked the feeling. Harry had thought that maybe he should have been more upset about Luna putting him in dresses and taking pictures with him…but he wasn't.

Luna was having fun, she dressed up as a boy…blonde hair pulled back and wearing smart suits. She put him in the dresses, skirts, and blowy tops. When they took pictures together Harry almost felt like another person…normal…and even if he looked like a girl he didn't mind. Luna was easy to trust, easy to confide in and for some strange reason Harry wanted to tell Luna everything. She was just so easy to talk to.

Harry had already told her how he felt, every year more treacherous then the last…every summer harder to make it through…his bone deep weariness. The fact of the matter was Harry was just so tired, so very tried. All his life had been struggle, strife, and stolen moments of peace. There was never any time to just be Harry…he had to hide who he was and pretend…all…the…time.

He had to pretend to be interested in talking about girls, pretend to be someone he wasn't because he was afraid of everything falling apart. His life always seemed to be like he was walking on the razor's edge and any moment he was going to fall. He wasn't a normal boy, he felt younger then he looked, he didn't see the world the same as everyone else and it was scary. Luna understood him, she was a kindred spirit and Harry thought if had ever had a sister he would have wanted her to be like Luna.

Telling Luna about his Daddy had been easy, she was happy to meet him and it was a surreal experience of Harry. It was like he didn't have to hide anymore, talking to someone about his Daddy, his Dad, about his blood and how it felt for your body to be a constant battle ground. Luna swore an unbreakable vow to keep his secrets…he hadn't even asked her to she just did it on her own. It was like coming up for air after you were almost drowning…but never knew it.

**~Loki~**

The coronation was going to be announced soon, Odin had already told them that he had chosen Thor as his successor privately and Loki hadn't been terribly surprised. He had been expecting it, just not so soon, so his plans had to be moved ahead. Thor wasn't ready to be King, Loki knew this, and he just needed Odin to see it too.

He decided to use the Jutons as his tools to show Odin that Thor was too brash to be King. Thor hungered for war, and he had always had a dark desire to see Jutonheim to ruin ever since Odin started telling them tales of the war with the Frost Giants. They were the perfect pawns to ignite the flame of war inside Thor and if Loki timed it just right it would ruin Thor's shining moment.

Still there was much to do and very little time, Harry needed all the pieces of his enemy and Loki had only managed to find three. The Ring, the locket, the diadem, were all in Harry's possession. That old planner Dumbledore was being as useless as always wasting time showing his son memories that held secrets Harry had already discovered. The ministry was not doing anything to ready themselves for war and would likely fall very quickly.

Harry and Loki had already discussed plans for when that happened…hiding was distasteful but necessary. His son's list of allies was thin and getting thinner by the day. Children were not made for war…and it hurt Loki that Harry would have to fight in it. Harry was planning on taking Luna, Hermione, and Ron into hiding with him while he went after his enemy's soul pieces. Even if Hogwarts withstood the Ministry falling with the aid of Dumbledore there was still the matter of Snape and his Slytherins.

There were too many enemies within Hogwarts walls for it to be safe if Voldemort decided to attack…already the Malfoy boy moved to aid the enemy into the castle. Harry was keeping an eye on him, slowing his progress with the vanishing cabinet but he could not stop him forever. Something was going to give…and soon. Harry was preparing with Luna everything they would need to remain alive and healthy while on the run.

It was clear that time was running short for his child as well as with him. The coronation was scheduled to be held around the time Harry planned to go into hiding and Loki felt uneasy about it all. There were too many variables, not enough time and Loki was truly frightened that he would be distracted at the worst moment. Harry needed him, to protect him Loki needed to be King, to be King he needed to destroy Thor and that was not going to be easy.

For all their conflict, for all his envy of his brother…Loki loved and hated Thor. Thor was the embodiment of everything Loki wanted but never could have…so he loved him as much as he hated him. In his heart Loki didn't want to hurt Thor…not truly…because he was his brother. They played together, fought together, and once upon a time they might have died for one another. Not now, not now that Loki had Harry to think about and as much as he loved his brother…he loved his child more.

**~Harry~**

The other boys in his dorm were acting funny, were before when his hair was short they had treated him as one of them but now with his longer hair they were acting strange. They wouldn't undress in front of him…and when he did they would blush and look away. They kept eyeing him strangely. Normally Harry would have just blocked this out, since he was used to people staring at him in various ways. But this was different…they looked at him like he was a different person.

A few times he had come into the dorm to find them whispering in the corner only to disperse as soon as they noticed him. Dean had followed him a few times into the bathroom and Harry had been so nervous about his staring he had left before he even used the toilet. It was all very strange…and they never even mentioned the few times Harry had worn the girl uniform Luna had given him. If anything they just stared at him more and he was almost positive Seamus had tried to lift up his skirt.

The professors weren't much better they tried to get him to change but Hermione had cited about a dozen rules that said he didn't have to...sometimes Hermione was just too great for words. Dumbledore's reaction to seeing him in a dress when he had come for their 'lessons' on Tom Riddle's 'weaknesses' had been priceless. He always wished he had gotten a picture of it but his Daddy had gotten a good laugh about it.

Harry had made the mistake of wearing a skirt to their last meeting…and he really wished Dumbledore had warned him to dress warmer. The cave was just as dreary looking as in the memories and Harry wished he hadn't already gotten the Horcrux that was supposed to be hidden there. The entire trip had been useless and Harry felt very disgruntled at the end of it. Dumbledore had drunk something that had crippled him enough that Harry had to carry him back to Hogwarts.

Only to find that the entire school was under Death Eater invasion, it was possibly one of his worst days…and that included going into the lake for Luna. Dumbledore had tried binding him…_binding him_! During an **invasion**! Harry had never been happier for those endless drills his Daddy had put him through so he would react before he had time to process what was happening. It saved him from being put aside while the school was being taken over.

Of course he couldn't kill Draco while Dumbledore was in the room…he had to settle for breaking his leg. Harry vaguely remembered stabbing and breaking Snape's arm…but after that it was a blur. He just attacked…he didn't stay still long enough to see who he took down…he just _attacked_. Some of his Valkyrie moved to help him and then people started fighting back. The Death Eaters never stood a chance, and they pushed the ones that Harry hadn't killed out.

Luna met him in the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron in tow with their bags. Then Harry didn't wait around to get arrested or captured, he just _**ran**_. His friends followed…and Harry only had a moment to wonder at how quickly everything went to hell before they started to teleport. Hermione lead at first, then Harry took over when she got tired, then Luna took her turn and only Ron didn't know how to do some form of teleportation.

Between Harry, Hermione, and Luna they thought they scrambled their tracks enough that even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to follow. They set up camp, Luna set up wards and somehow Hedwig found them just as in time. Harry wondered about that but once Luna put a ward up to confuse post owls he felt better. It had started a lot quicker than he had thought it would…but then war was never something you could really be ready for. Harry hoped Dumbledore managed to keep Hogwarts a safe place, and that some people would fight. Somehow he thought maybe he was being a bit too optimistic.

**A.N.: Okay so this one was harder than the other chapters because now it's a whole new ballgame! Year 6 is done but Year 7 will be much longer and we begin to see some of the events of Thor now. So I put up a poll, you can now vote on Harry's future paramour lol **

**Now another question: which would you prefer, a longer chapter or a quick update? Only ask because Year 7 is going to be considerably longer than the others since it has the most changes so I can keep the length and make year 7 a few chapter long **_**or**_** I won't update as quick and put it all in one chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review! I love reading your thoughts on the story! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Indeed, indeed, I cannot tell,****  
****Though I ponder on it well,****  
****Which were easier to state,****  
****All my love or all my hate.****  
****Surely, surely, thou wilt trust me****  
****When I say thou dost disgust me.****  
****O, I hate thee with a hate****  
****That would fain annihilate;****  
****Yet sometimes against my will,****  
****My dear friend, I love thee still.****  
****It were treason to our love,****  
****And a sin to God above,****  
****One iota to abate****  
****Of a pure impartial hate.**

**-Henry Thoreau**

**Chapter 8: Between Hate and Love **

**~Loki~**

When they were small their father would take them into the relic vault and tell them stories of the last Great War. He would tell them that Asgard and its warriors had brought peace to the universe. That Asgard stood as a beacon of hope shining out across the stars. There was a time when Loki had believed that…that Asgard stood as an example of the goodness in the universe.

Odin once told Thor and Loki that 'a wise King never seeks out war, but…he must always be ready for it.' To Loki that had always seemed to be a contradiction…to be ready for war, yet not seek it seemed impossible. Thor and Loki had been so young…so ready to rush into battle to prove themselves to their father.

As he walked by the bustling servants readying the Grand Hall for Thor's coronation Loki couldn't help but think about the other thing their father had said to them that day. 'Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were born to be kings!' Loki couldn't help wondering why their father had ever given him any hope that he might be the one named as King. It was never Odin's intention to name him over Thor…not his first born.

Loki paused outside the Hall, dressed in full regalia, helmet firmly on his head. Behind him he heard Thor slam a wine glass into the fire, crying out; "Another!" and he felt a sudden surge of guilt. Loki turned to meet Thor, eyes taking in the uneasy set of Thor's shoulders.

"Nervous brother?" Loki couldn't help but say teasingly.

Thor laughed, "Have you _ever_ known me to be nervous?" Thor said in return.

"Well there was that time in Norheim…" Loki began.

"That was not nerves Brother! That was the rage of battle!" Thor said as he turned to Loki.

"Ah yes..I see…" Loki said lightly.

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and survived!" Thor said boastingly.

"As I recall _I_ was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape…" Loki began only to be interrupted by Thor's chuckles.

"Yes, some do battle others just do tricks," Thor said teasingly.

Loki heard the servant carrying Thor's new glass of wine snicker and felt a flare of anger. He conjured snakes onto the tray in retaliation…the servant dropped it screaming. Loki felt smug about it, he might allow Thor to bully and insult him…no others were given that privilege of escaping his wrath.

"_Loki_ now that was just a waste of good wine!" Thor whined.

"Oh that was just a bit of fun," Loki replied chuckling. Thor began to chuckle with him as another servant handed him his helmet. Loki couldn't resist quipping, "Nice feathers," with a smirk on his lips.

"Do you really want to start this again…cow?" Thor said as he looked at Loki's horned helmet meaningfully.

"I was being sincere," Loki said lightly in return.

"You are incapable of sincerity!" Thor said laughing.

"Am I?" Loki said a small flame of hurt and anger lighting inside his heart even as the guilt weighed him down.

"Yes," Thor replied.

"I have been looking forward to this day as much as you have; you're my brother, and my friend. Sometimes…I am envious…but never doubt that I love you." Loki said as he tried to squash the feeling of guilt as it bubbled up more.

Thor smiled at him as he clasped the back of his neck, "Thank you," he said as he looked into Loki's eyes.

Loki grinned, "Now give us a kiss," He said laughing to break the tension and lighten his mood.

"Stop it!" Thor said laughingly as he pointed to him.

Loki chuckled as he left him to join the others in the Grand Hall, the perfect alibi and tried desperately to push down his guilt over what he had to do. Thor wasn't ready to be king, more importantly…Harry needed him to not be the new King.

**~Harry~**

The woods were eerily quiet, and Harry tried not to be distracted from his target by that fact. One moment, one breath, a flash of a dagger and the deer was down before it even knew he was there. His stomach rumbled as he levitated the deer back to camp. It had been a few days since they had eaten anything, not since they had lost most of their food supply running from Snatchers a few nights back. They were all hungry and Harry was happy to have caught the deer.

His dad had tried to help as much as he could but with Uncle Thor's coronation preparations he hadn't been able to slip away as often or as easily. The Ministry had fallen the night Hogwarts had been attacked, and while Dumbledore had managed to keep the school isolated from the war mostly…the rest of Britain had not fared so well. There were wanted posters for all four of them, Harry was undesirable number one and it was nearly impossible to get food these days.

It had taken them a day to figure out that Voldemort had placed a taboo on his name…but Harry still sometimes slipped in the heat of the moment. It made staying anywhere a hard thing; it was a very tiring existence full of tension and paranoid wariness. Harry had managed to find out about a piece of Voldemort was hidden in the Lestrange vault. But with Bellatrix laying in the permanent care ward in Saint Mungo's and the Lestrange brothers' nearly impossible to track down…getting into the vault using them was out of the question.

That only left them breaking in, something Harry had yet to figure out how to do while getting in and out cleanly. Luna and Hermione were doing their best to plan things out…but without a layout of the Bank they were going in blind. That was never a good thing and could get them killed very quickly. Harry hoped his Daddy would be able to help them figure something out otherwise they were dead in the water.

**~Loki~**

Loki felt the guards die and shifted a bit…that hadn't been part of the plan. He had been sure that his sleeping charm would work…something must have gone wrong. Loki eyed Odin as he began to swear Thor into the crown…saw the precise moment when he felt the casket being taken and knew that the destroyer would take out the frost giants before they had a chance to escape. All went as planned…all but the death of the guards.

Odin had stopped just before proclaiming Thor King and turned to see to the relic chamber to see that it was still safe within his vault. Thor and Loki followed him matching his hasty steps. The vault was just as Loki had expected, the guards were frozen…dead…there were shattered pieces of Jotuns everywhere. It was a grisly sight…and Loki regretted that the guards had lost their lives due to his negligence…he should have rechecked the sleeping charms.

Thor was being just as hot headed as Loki had expected he would become at the sight of the violated vault. He was letting his anger rule him, let it blind him, and Loki knew then that he had done the right thing. Thor was not ready to rule…not yet at least…he was too eager for war and he was not the King Asgard needed. Loki watched Odin's face carefully…hoping his father would see it just as he did.

"What action would you take?" Odin asked. Loki saw the trap that laid within the words.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare to cross into our borders again." Thor said harshly.

"You're only thinking as a warrior." Odin said softly. Loki heard the heartbreak in his words…and his heart squeezed painfully. He had not wanted to cause his family pain…he only wanted to stop Odin from making a grave mistake.

"Well, this was an act of war!" Thor yelled defiantly.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail." Odin said his voice carrying a heavy tiredness.

"Look how far they got!" Thor yelled in return. Loki winced, he would not aid them again…they had no hope of getting close without his help but Thor did not know that.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed." Odin said in return. Loki knew they would not, he had covered his tracks well and even the great Allfather would not find it.

"As King of Asgard…" Thor began.

"But you're not King! Not yet." Odin yelled in return and Loki felt a horrible mix of relief with guilt.

Loki had not lied to his brother, he had known from the start that their father would not pick him as his successor…he was not the one Odin loved the most. He had been resigned to stand by his brother's side to counsel him when he became King. Then, as they fought side by side together…as Thor saved his life and Loki had saved his in return…Loki had begun to look forward to his brother's ascension.

It was a funny thing to love someone so dearly, yet hate them still, Loki hated the way no one seemed to see all of Thor's faults but him. Loki hated that while he was looked on in suspicion, in scorn, Thor was always looked on with Love and admiration. It was not fair, it was not just, and it was that which ultimately disillusioned him to how 'righteous' Asgard truly was. They were not a shining example of hope and goodness that guarded the universe as Odin would have them believe.

That disillusionment was what had pushed him to seek reprieves from the scorn of Asgard on Midgardhr. It was that which put Lily into his path…that resulted in his beautiful son…that he could never bring home. Odin's laws were burdensome, they kept him from his son, but Odin was a good King. He might not be the best father, he might still make mistakes, he was not perfect, but Odin was a good King. Thor was not ready to be a good King he was ready to be a glorious one…and that was not the same thing.

Loki often wondered what Odin might think of his son, if he would look onto Harry with pride as he did Thor or in disappointment as he did to him. As he left Thor and Odin to their argument Loki found a quiet dark corner. He pulled out three pictures from the hidden pocket in his armor and stared at the reason he had needed to ruin his Brother's day of triumph.

The first picture was old, dog eared and well worn…it was of Harry as a baby…just a few months old as he laughed at the camera. The next one was a bit younger, still it was showing signs of wear, and it was of his son from a few years ago. Loki thought he looked a bit tussled in his school uniform. The newest and last picture was from this summer. His son was in a blowy top and tight pants, his hair was curled just a bit and beside him in a three-piece suit was his friend Luna.

They were posing a bit ridiculously as they laughing at the camera. Loki smiled, he hoped that once the drama died down he would be able to sneak away more to see his son. He hadn't seen him for a few days now, and he was constantly worried for him. Living on the run was not how a Prince should live…yet his son…a prince of Asgard by right…was doing just that. He hoped his son wouldn't do anything rash while he was detained here. Loki hoped _he _wouldn't have to do anything rash.

**~Harry~**

The deer had been delicious; Luna knew just how to prepare it and Harry had managed to cook it well all things considered. Hermione had been a bit green after watching them and had not enjoyed it as well as she would have. Ron…well Ron ate as heartily as always. Harry knew that their time was growing short, every day Voldemort moved closer to his goal and their chance of surviving it all grew smaller. Yet, here, with his friends by his side Harry found that he was happy…happy in a way he had never been before.

It was all so new, not having someone else controlling his every move and it felt…it was beyond words. All his life he had been a slave to someone else's rule…whether it was his relatives' tyrannical hands or Dumbledore's subtle manipulations. He had never been given a choice in anything that mattered and now he had choices…he had his life in his own hands. Here with his friends by his side they had chosen to stand alone against the enemy…to stand against a monster and be _fighters_.

It was an easy thing to look the other way, to tell yourself that one person couldn't make a difference that the enemy was stronger and well equipped to crush any attempt you made to revolt. It was an easy thing to be ruled, to let someone take the hardship of choices from you, it was an easy way to live. But Harry didn't want to ever be ruled again, he didn't ever want to be helpless and weak again. No, now was his time to **fight**…his time to be unruly…it was time for him to be strong.

He wasn't wasting the time they had taken by running; he trained harder every day, every day he taught his friends how to fight…how to survive. He was no stranger to hunger, to nights spent in cold lonely darkness, when everything seemed hopeless. He knew how to keep his spirits up, knew how to _survive_ when survival seems out of the question and slowly he was teaching his friends his hard fought lessons. How to wait, how to use the time they were given, how to move as quiet as a feather on the wind, and it was showing!

Luna was getting better at handling daggers, Hermione was getting quite good at the staff, Ron had taken to the trench knives like a natural, and his own fighting prowess was improving drastically with more opponents to spar against than his Dad. They weren't only focusing on physical fighting, but magic as well. Hermione had managed to squirrel away a very impressive library in one of her endless expansion bags and they all were using the resource to great effect.

Harry taught them some of his father's tricks; Luna had gotten better than even him with illusions weaving them so masterfully that it was hard to distinguish them from reality nowadays. Hermione was a very strong defensive fighter, her shields, her wards, her counter spells, and all were approaching a masterful level. Ron was a great melee fighter, chaotic, brash, very up close and personal way of fighting. Harry had taken to studying healing, without having someone like Pomfrey on hand someone had needed to learn to heal them as they got hurt…from both fighting and training.

It had opened a very unique fighting style to him, as he learned more how to heal he learned also how to become a better killer. He had always preferred quick and efficient as opposed to showy and powerful. Now, when he fought he went for the kill with an unparalleled effectiveness. He used the techniques he had learned to heal his friends to kill his enemies…he was working on more techniques that would incorporate some of his muggle knowledge into his techniques.

They were getting stronger every day, but time was also growing shorter for them every day. They still had to get the cup from the Lestrange Vault somehow, then they would need to somehow get close enough to Voldemort's familiar to take it out and then there was just one more piece left. Harry still hadn't managed to find out what Voldemort's last soul piece was entombed in, or where it was located. Voldemort was keeping that one close inside his heart and it would take him a while yet to get that secret from his blood.

Time was running short, soon Harry knew he would have to face his enemy in battle and if he had any hope of surviving he would need to destroy Voldemort's anchors before then. There was unfinished business between Voldemort and Harry, soon one of them would die. Whether it was Harry or Voldemort only time would tell. There was no running from this, no turning back, now was his time to fight.

**A.N.: Hey everyone! I am a little surprised to have finished this first installment of Year 7 so quick! Lol I think its because I got so many reviews on the last chapter I was all fired up! Lol So here it is, read, review, tell me your thoughts!**

**Question: Should Harry have his own super hero outfit? Lol The Avenger half is approaching! XD so excited! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope is the thing with feathers**

**That perches in the soul,**

**And sings the tune without the words,**

**And never stops at all.**

**And sweetest in the gale is heard;**

**And sore must be the storm**

**That could abash the little bird**

**That kept so many warm.**

**I've heard it in the chilliest land**

**And on the strangest sea;**

**Yet, never, in extremity,**

**It asked a crumb of me.**

**-Emily Dickinson**

**Chapter 9: Fighting for Hope**

**~Harry~**

Luna sat cloaked in shadow weaving the illusion carefully and with the most delicate of touches. Harry stood at ready beside her, lending her a bit of his power to help boost her range. Hermione and Ron were stationed at either end of the alley for back up keeping an eye out for any enemy troops. Goblins were wily creatures by nature the illusion would have to be perfect to even have the hope of fooling one. As the Goblin left Gringotts it paused, just for a moment, before heading down the alley Harry stood waiting.

The Goblin walked swiftly with a purposeful stride and stopped just in front of Harry. He got what they needed from the Goblin quickly, entering its mind, taking what he wanted and then he was out. Luna sent the Goblin off, back on its original course and then they both moved back to Hermione and Ron. Then they started the complicated dance that was jumping from place to place, each taking their turn to lead, before the stopped to set up their new campsite.

Harry was glad Ron was able to learn how to apparate relatively easily from Hermione because it made it easier on them all having another person to jump. The idea had been Hermione's to make a map of Gringotts that was modeled after the Marauder's map of Hogwarts. Luna and Harry had managed to reverse engineer the enchantments on the Marauder's map while Hermione looked up ones to improve it. Ron was the one who came up with the strategy on how to get the information they needed to actually make the map.

They had started constructing the map two weeks ago, and it was very nearly done. The entire operation was very risky, having to continuously go into enemy territory to get the Intel without being seen or tipping the enemy off to their actions. It was a pure stealth mission, get in, get the information, and get the hell out.

Harry had taken information from six different Goblins so far, the results were both impressive and intimidating. The Vaults of Gringotts were like a labyrinth, there were at least nine levels they had managed to map so far and another nine to go. The problem was that Gringotts was a very old, very well protected place, and while that had been expected the scope had not. When Gringottswas built there had only been two levels at first, then as the years passed more levels were added going deeper and farther out.

Every level had its own enchantments, every entrance had its own access key, the Goblins not only worked there…they lived there so there was constantly someone in the tunnels. That didn't even include the levels that were currently being built and the added security measures that were refreshed every seven days. It was a beehive of activity, not every level included vaults of the bank and not every vault was even _in_ a level.

Some Vaults were hidden away in tunnels that were offshoots of Levels, added as an afterthought or as an added security measure. In short it was a daunting task mapping the place and that didn't even include figuring out how to break in. The carts were out of the question, they had so many enchantments layered in them to prevent thieves from even using them that there was no way they could even step on them…let alone _use _them.

It brought a whole new level of difficulty to an already difficult task. There were of course passageways that they could use that were normally only used by Goblins. Those brought problems of their own, for one they were made for Goblin use…Goblins who very rarely even reach five feet tall. There were enchantments on those as well…just not as heavily laid as the carts. The real problem was that those passageways were used frequently for maintenance and repair…so there was always at least one Goblin using it.

The task of robbing the place seemed very daunting, but luckily Harry had stumbled upon a very lucky detail today. As the Goblins dug deeper and further out into the earth for Gringotts it became necessary to have all sorts of bracers and reinforcements to prevent it all from collapsing like a deck of cards. Having such vital things out in the open didn't sit well with the Goblins so a whole maze of 'shadow halls' and false walls were put in to hide them.

While the bracers and reinforcements were all well guarded the small thin 'shadow halls' were not giving them a way into the vaults. The shadow halls had problems too, you couldn't walk them astride for one since they were only a little over a foot wide. There were full of things from cob webs to boggarts. However they did give them access to the Lestrange Vaults, as a way in and out undetected since they had very little in the way of protections.

The real problem was getting access to the shadow halls, since they didn't start until you were in the vault levels and you couldn't access them at all from the outside. So that still left them with having to figure out how the hell to get into Gringotts without getting captured by the enemy or the Goblins since they hadn't really picked a side publicly yet. They still had to finish the map, figure out a plan, and somehow through it all keep their actions from being detected.

If Voldemort even got a hint or a whisper that they were after his soul pieces…that they had already taken out four…well getting to the last three would be highly improbable after that. Harry missed his Dad, there was so much he wanted to tell him, so much he wanted to ask, and there seemed to be so little time left. He hoped his Dad came to visit him soon.

**~Loki~**

He was a coward. It had been three weeks since Thor had been banished and he hadn't gone to see his son. Loki wasn't sure what held him back, his shame that Thor was banished for his mistakes, or that _thing_ that he had witness on Jutonheim. He hadn't thought Thor would have gotten _banished_ for their actions…he hadn't thought Odin would have the heart. It had all gone wrong, his entire plan had fallen to pieces the moment Heimdall had let them through the Bifrost.

Loki had thought that if Thor could slate his lust for battle…for war in a small skirmish on Jutonheim that he would calm down. That he would see the error of his ways and be satisfied. The Guard he had informed should have been flogged for taking so long to alert Odin! Loki remembered it all clearly as they surrounded on all side in the very heart of Jutonheim. He had begged Thor to _**think**_ for once, just _**stop and think**_!

"_Thor, stop and think! Look around you. We're outnumbered!"_ Loki had said. He had begged, that for once Thor think not only about himself and his own pride…but for all of them…for Asgard.

"_Know your place, brother!"_ Thor had said in return. Loki had never hated him more than at that moment…Loki had thought that at least in Thor's eyes they were as equals…but no…even his own brother thought Loki beneath him.

"_You know not what your actions would unleash…."_ King Laufey had said. How damningly true those words had become. Just as Loki had thought Thor would heed his council and leave while they still could…a Juton had taunted Thor. _"Run back home, little princess."_ And that was all it took to make everything fall to pieces.

Thor reacted as damningly childish as always, starting the fight that ruined everything, that got him banished…that revealed that _thing_ to Loki. All because his stupid older brother could not hold his temper! Loki could not forgive him, he had been called worse…endured worse…and Thor couldn't hold his head over one insult? It was all too much to bear!

What was worse is that everyone seemed so insistent on blaming him for Thor failings. He had heard Sif as he had left her and the warrior three that day, "_He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor."_ He may be jealous, he freely admitted so to Thor, but that didn't change the fact that Thor was not what Asgard needed in its King. At least, not as he was that day. Still it had taken Loki three weeks to work up the courage to even face this _thing_ and he couldn't face his son until he had done so.

The casket glowed with a cold blue light, beautiful in its own way, and terrifying…not in the power it held but in what it could reveal. He took it into his hands, held it, and…watched. The blue spread up from his hands were it touched the casket…like a terrible cancer it spread engulfing his body. "Stop!" he heard Odin cry behind him.

Loki had known he would come, that he would feel him in here, would know right when he picked up the casket…he had counted on it. He needed answers, "Am I cursed?" Loki said as he placed the casket back on the pedestal.

"No." Odin said simply.

"What am I?" Loki asked as he turned to face his father and stare him in the eye.

"You're my son."Odin said in return.

"What more than that?" Loki hissed out, angry that Odin would not speak plainly. Loki walked to face Odin…needing to stand before him to demand his answers. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki stated his suspicions with an angry burning ball…of _something_ growing in his chest.

"No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned. Suffering. Left to die. Laufey's son." Odin said…each word like a stone thrown at Loki's heart.

"If you knew I was Laufey's son…then you must know my mother…even if I was as you say…_abandoned_. How did you know I was Laufey's son?" Loki bit out…the words tasted like ash.

Odin seemed to hesitate, where before he had offered the answers if not willingly at least freely…and finally he said, "I knew Laufey fathered you because I knew your mother. She was an Asgardian, Eir, a kind and gentle woman. Laufey had captured her on Midgard, only he could have begotten you."

"So…I am the abandoned son of a despoiled Asgardian woman…she was dead I take it?" Loki asked bitterly.

"She had thrown herself from the battlements after she had birthed you…she was ashamed…" Odin said heavily and reluctantly.

"Why? When you were knee deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me? The unwanted child of blended blood." Loki asked needing to know.

"You were an innocent child." Odin tried.

"No! You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki asked venomously. He tried to put the fact that he was the product of rape, half monster, out of his mind. Odin remained silent…refusing to answer. "Tell me!" Loki screamed.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance. Bring about permanent peace…_through you_." Odin said.

"_What?_" Loki said brokenly.

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin said resigned.

"So, I'm no more than another stolen relic? Locked up, here, until you might have use of me!" Loki yelled every word breaking his heart more.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin said, but Loki wasn't listening.

"You could have told me what I was, from the beginning! Why didn't you?! Do you know what you have done?!" Loki shouted angrily as he paced like a caged animal. His son, his little prince, his Harry, what would this mean for him? If he had known…if he had known he could have taken steps to help his son. Who knew what his Jotun blood was doing to him?!

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth." Odin told him.

"What?! You cannot protect anyone from the truth, only hide it! Only blind them! Why weren't you open with me from the beginning?! What? Because you wanted to hide the fact that I…I…I…I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?!" Loki said harshly, brokenly.

"No! No!" Odin cried.

A strange calmness washed over him, "It all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor, all these years. Why you never looked at me the way you looked at him…why I was such a disappointment to you…because no matter how much you claimed to love me…I wasn't your son. You could never love me as you loved Thor!" Loki said tears in his eyes as all that hurt that he had been bottling up suddenly seemed to explode in his heart. He whispered brokenly, "You always said that we were both born to be kings, but you _**never**_ intended to choose me…I knew…I saw that from the start…and now I know why. You could never have a frost Giant sitting on your throne of Asgard."

Odin stumbled, Loki could barely see his eyes were so full of tears that he refused to let fall, and Odin fell. The tears streamed down Loki's face and he saw Odin's crumbled form. Panicked Loki shouted, "Guards! Guards, please help!" However even as they took Odin away Loki couldn't help but feel cheated.

But he had more important things to think about then his own pain, his own grief, and the weight of his discovered origins. Harry was out there, fighting a war, and sleeping inside his blood was a monster. Loki was no fool; he realized that Odin must have done something to hide the Juton half of his heritage for so long and so well. Even he had never suspected this dark secret.

So Odin must have sealed his Juton blood somehow…the question was what did that mean for Harry? What did that mean for his son? Harry looked a lot like his Asgardian self…he had never shown a hint of Juton while he was in Loki's presence. That didn't mean that the Juton blood was not doing anything. Perhaps he even had the answer about why his beautiful son was cursed with his mother's mortality…his own blood was sealed. What did this mean for them? One thing was certain…he needed to see Harry…and he had to do it soon!

**A.N.: Hey guys! Here is the latest! Hope you like it! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! It is great hearing some of you thoughts about my story and I'm really happy so many of you review and support me! XD Thanks!**

**Quick Question: I usually write while listening to music, but I am running low on new things to listen to! Anyone out there want to suggest some good tunes I can use for inspiration? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,****  
****And sorry I could not travel both****  
****And be one traveler, long I stood****  
****And looked down one as far as I could****  
****To where it bent in the undergrowth;****  
****Then took the other, as just as fair,****  
****And having perhaps the better claim,****  
****Because it was grassy and wanted wear;****  
****Though as for that the passing there****  
****Had worn them really about the same,****  
****And both that morning equally lay****  
****In leaves no step had trodden black.****  
****Oh, I kept the first for another day!****  
****Yet knowing how way leads on to way,****  
****I doubted if I should ever come back.****  
****I shall be telling this with a sigh****  
****Somewhere ages and ages hence:****  
****Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-****  
****I took the one less traveled by,****  
****And that has made all the difference**

**-Robert Frost**

**Chapter 10: Two Paths**

**~Harry~**

It was one of those rare moments when he didn't have anything needing to be done. As was common in such instances Harry wasn't quite sure what it was he should be doing, so there he stood staring out into nothing. Hermione was putting the finishing touches on the map, Luna was making dinner from the left over deer, and Ron was training with his Trench knives. As he looked out from their camp he thought about his Dad and wondered what they would do once this was all over.

He had the ring with the resurrection stone, he had the cloak, and all Harry needed now was the wand. If the legend was true, if he became the Master of Death and if that did all they hoped it would…then what? He had lived his whole life on Midgardhr as a secret hidden away from view, and all he knew of Asgard was the tales his Dad told him. Would they even accept him there? All his life Harry had wanted a home, a place where he felt safe and loved.

Now as the war dragged on, as every day there was another family that disappeared, another home burned down, Harry began to wonder if there was such a thing. Was it all just an illusion…was there a _home_ out there for him? He didn't know, and it scared him. There were moments now when Harry wondered if they could do it…if _he_ could do it. There was blood on his hands, there would be more before the fighting was done and that did something to a person.

It was a subtle thing, creeping up on the oddest of moments, where he remember the sound of his blade hitting flesh or the way a body looked on the ground. It left its mark on you, you carried them with you…the people you kill and it was no small thing. There was a part of him that wondered if it would all end with Voldemort's death. If it could ever end so simply and there was a part of him that didn't believe it would.

After Voldemort there would need to be more bloodshed, his followers would not go quietly into the night and they too would need to be handled. What of the Ministry? Their government was in shambles, it was the enemy now, and it would need seeing to if he survived his final encounter with Voldemort. There was an opportunity there…he was the son of a Prince…he was of royal blood…perhaps it was time to live up to the legacy of his blood.

**~Loki~**

Every time he tried to slip away to see his son, something else drew his focus, his 'father' needed tending in Odinsleep, his mother appointing _him __**king**_. Now Sif and the Warrior Three were before him as he sat exhausted on Odin's Throne chair. Sif had come striding in as blindly as she always seemed to do calling out as she did.

"All-Father, we must speak with you urgently," Sif said in desperate tones. Loki knew what they would ask, but he had not expected it so soon. He underestimated how much Sif's infatuation with Thor would move her to action.

"My friends," Loki acknowledged with even tones. The truth of the matter was that though he fought and bled with them all…they held him at a distance. They like many others looked at him with suspicious eyes and that made him wonder how much they all knew about his origins. Perhaps they knew him to be half monster…and that is why they never respected him as they did Thor.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked cautiously.

"Father has fallen into Odinsleep. We were unprepared…mother fears he may never awaken again." Loki said in even tones. No use sugar coating the facts…they would hear it soon enough.

"We would speak with her." Sif demanded…haughty as ever.

"She refuses to leave my father's bedside, you may bring your urgent matter to me…the burden of the throne has fallen to me now…until Odin awakens." Loki said tiredly as he got up from his surprisingly comfortable seat.

"My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment." Sif said a bit more gently…but the damage was done. Loki knew her gentle tones now were only given to him for Thor. They sought even now to unseat him for Thor, but Thor was not what Asgard needed right now. If Thor gained the Throne while Odin was in Odinsleep then war with Jutonheim would be unavoidable. His plans to avert war would come to nothing with that brash knucklehead on the throne.

"My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last. As my mother said, there's always a purpose to everything my father does…I must have faith in that. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim for the good of Asgard we must stand together now." Loki told them with an confident tone.

Sif made to say something…probably insulting…but Fandral stopped her. He was always the more cunning of the three. "Yes, of course." Fandral said.

"Good, then await my word. If I cannot fix what my brother has done then I might have need of good warriors at my side." Loki said. He hoped his plans would defeat Laufey and bring about peace…but he must be prepared to fail.

"If I may, beg indulgence of your majesty to perhaps reconsider…" Volstagg began.

"No! Volstagg, at this moment I cannot in good conscience bring back the man who has brought war down upon us! Perhaps if I manage to fix what Thor has done, if I can avert war with Jotunheim, perhaps then I can see about restoring my brother to his rightful place on Asgard. Until such a time I cannot afford Thor's foolhardy desire to see Asgard to ruin!" Loki yelled…dismissing them from his sight.

**~Thor~**

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a brunch of minimum wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan?" The little man said. Thor stared ahead; his mind was still on Mjölnir, why would his father send his hammer to Midgard if he could not yield it?

"You know, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups pay well for a mercenary like you. Who are you?" The little man said. Thor thought he was trying to be intimidating…it was not working well for him.

"One way or another we'll find out what we need to know. We're good at that," the little man admitted a strange beeping sound, "don't go anywhere." He said as he left the room of mirrors.

Thor sat there, wondering how he could have fallen so far…so quickly. Just a few weeks ago he was to be crowned King of all Asgard…it was to be his day of triumph and glory. Now here he sat, the banished prince, stripped of all his power and left on Midgard as a lowly mortal. How could he have fallen so far? What trick circumstance had befallen him?

If he had not been struck by Jane, had not met her, then he would have been all alone cast out on this mortal plane with nothing and no one to his name. He regretted that he could not keep his promise to her, Jane Foster had not deserved the ill fortune he had brought her. He only wished he could have repaid her kindness with the promised return of her research. But alas Mjölnir did not respond to his hand as it once did.

Then suddenly, Loki stood before him, he had not known how much he had missed his brother's company and guidance until he was there. "Loki what are you doing here?" Thor asked, curious on what could have compelled his brother to visit him in exile.

"I had to see you." Loki said his words carried a weight of sadness.

"What happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father!" Thor said desperately hoping his father would let him return home.

"Father has fallen into Odinsleep, mother fears that he will not wake…" Loki said slowly…cautiously.

"_What?!_" Thor said, wondering how such a thing could happen while he was away.

"Your banishment, the threat of war, it was too much for him to bear. He had been putting it off for too long, you mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him, no matter you differences, I'm sure he knows it too." Loki said softly as he delivered such ill news.

"What of Asgard? Has mother taken the throne in father's place?" Thor asked.

"The burden of the throne has fallen to me now," Loki said, Thor noticed he could not meet his eyes.

"Can I come home?" Thor asked trying to keep the desperation from his voice.

"My first act of ruling cannot be to undo father's last act, my place is tentative at best, and everyone has always preferred you over me, my brother. Until I settle the matter with Jotunheim I cannot afford to bring you back to Asgard. Have you given any thought to the gravity of your actions brother? Have you dedicated yourself to learn the lessons father wished for you to learn?" Loki asked him as he denied him.

"What lessons brother? Must you always speak in riddles! Speak Plainly, Slivertongue!" Thor said angrily.

"If that is the only way to reach you, so be it. Thor, you have acted foolishly, brazenly, as one sure of his own strength and blind to his own failings. You were not ready to be King because you could not think of the consequences of your actions. You could not know true strength because you _have not been weak_. You did not know how to rule because _you have not been ruled_. Thor for the entirety of your life everything has been given to you. You have not had to struggle, you have not had to use your wits over your strength…you do not know these things and so you have taken for granted all you have been given." Loki said heatedly.

"How can you say such things?! We have fought together Loki! Bled together!" Thor said anger making him deaf to Loki's words.

"All your life Thor you have been loved, as I have never been loved, you are a spoiled boy! Father sent you here to learn something! To earn your way back to your rightful place! Yet what have you been doing? Strutting about just as haughtily, going after Mjölnir just as blindly as you went after the Jotuns! You are not taking advantage of all that has been given to you Thor! Do you think father would have sent Mjölnir here to taunt you! You must earn the right to yield it again!" Loki hissed angrily.

"I do not understand, brother, I have loved you as dearly as you love me," Thor said quietly as he finally began to listen to what his brother was saying.

"You say you love me, but you are as blind and deaf to me now as you ever were. On Jotunheim, I _begged_ you to _**stop and think**_ about what you were doing! I _**begged **_you to leave with me while Laufey gave us the chance to…and you let one petty insult ruin _**EVERYTHING**_! I have endured worse from your own mouth! I have ignored graver insults! But you…you…you started a _fucking __**WAR**_ because someone called you _**princess**_?" Loki said his words were as knives in his heart.

"Forgive me Brother…" Thor began.

Loki interrupted him, "I cannot forgive you Thor…not until I have cleaned up the mess you made! The reason you are not ready to be King…the reason I cannot bring you home now as much as I yearn to do so…is because you have not learned to think about more than _**yourself**_. Take the chance father has given you, _learn to be the man I know you can be_, and please…please open your eyes to your faults my brother…so that you may remedy them! For now…this is goodbye, brother, I am so sorry." Loki turned from him.

"No. I…I am sorry, my brother. Thank you for coming here…I will heed your council." Thor said quietly…heart heavy with guilt and self disgust.

"Farewell my dear brother," Loki said as he disappeared as quietly as he had come.

"Goodbye," Thor said crushed.

"Goodbye? I just got back," The little man said as he came in...the Son of Coul.

**~Harry~**

Harry had been waiting for his Daddy to visit him for so long that when he finally appeared as suddenly...as was Loki's way…Harry had just reacted. "Daddy!" He had yelled as he tackled him into a hug. It was only after that he thought about Hermione and Ron being there with a flash of guilt. They were looking at him with confusion, but they did credit to their friendship in that they did not assault him with questions right away.

His Dad had held him tightly for a few minutes with Harry's face pressed into his chest with an almost painfully tight grip. "Much has happened since my last visit, my little prince, I have much to tell you," His Daddy murmured into his hair as he kissed his head. Harry nodded tugging his Daddy into their tent, trusting Luna to keep the curious Ron and Hermione out.

"What has happened Daddy? Has Uncle Thor ascended to the throne? Is it as you feared? Has he brought war to Asgard as well?" Harry asked gently as he sat his Dad down on one of the four chairs they had.

"Thor was not crowned King but he managed to start his war all the same…" His Daddy began telling him how his far his little plans had spiraled out of his control and how he had come to be King of Asgard.

Harry stared at him in disbelief that so much could happen in just a few short weeks! "If you are King…does this mean you mean to take me to Asgard now?" Harry asked half afraid half hopeful.

"Things are not so simple, little prince, though I wish with all my heart that they were so…so that I might shield you from this war you have become entangled in." Loki began, heavy grief weighing him down. "I have discovered I am not the son of Odin and Frigga as I once had been lead to believe." Loki said gravely.

"What do you mean father? If you are not the son of Odin…who is you father?" Harry asked taking his Daddy's hand when he noticed how distressed he had become.

"I must ask you to forgive me, little prince. I am the son of Laufey…the Frost Giant…the son of the despoiled Asgardian woman Eir…I am of mixed blood. I am half monster…and so you have the blood of monsters sleeping inside you veins. I had noticed it recently…a few years back…another blood entwined in the conflict inside your body. I had no idea the gravity of it then, I thought it a remnant of your mother…not something I have given you," His Dad said his hold on his hand almost painful. Harry paid it no mind his sole focus on his father's devastated face.

Harry understood a little of what this meant for his Dad, that he was not a true son of Odin and as such he had no claims to the throne of Asgard…he was still the son of a King. It was just not the kingdom his Dad had expected, had grown up expecting, it must have been a hard thing to endure. "Why are you apologizing Daddy?" Harry asked confused.

"I do not know what the Jotun blood in your veins has done to you; it might even be the cause of your mortality. I suspect that Odin sealed my jotun blood to keep my origins hidden from me…such a thing is not lightly done. The consequences for you and for me…they cannot be clear." His Dad said as he pulled Harry into his arms once more.

"It's okay Daddy, it'll be alright," Harry murmured into his chest.

"No, it is not; because I am not a true heir to the throne…I cannot afford to bring you to Asgard now without my brother's support. Thor is in exile…until he has learned what he needs to I cannot change that. I am so sorry my son…that I cannot bring you into Asgard to keep you safe from this," Loki whispered brokenly.

"That is not your fault Daddy, Odin made the laws…you cannot afford to blatantly break them…yet. I will face this war, this enemy on my own! I will make you proud Daddy!" Harry said as he crawled slowly into his Dad's lap…taking comfort in the childish act. Loki noticed how he barely fit anymore and the fact left a dull ache in his chest.

"I am not completely useless; with Odin in Odinsleep and Asgard on the brink of war…there is one thing I have managed to do that I could not dare to do before," Loki said as he conjured four bundles from inside his magic with a wave of his hand. He set the bundles in Harry's lap. "Those three outside would stand by your side in battle, the least I could do is see that they are well equipped to defend you little prince. I managed to have armor for the four of you made, and some weapons too. The weapons are newly forged and have no names yet…name them well." His Dad said as he tucked Harry's hair away from his face.

"Your friend, the one named for the moon, Luna…you told me she has a talent with cloth…I have included some so that you all might be properly adorned…I expect her to use it well." His Dad said lightly his tone teasing.

"I'm sure she will do you honor Daddy," Harry said smiling in turn. Grateful that his father had broken the law to never give mortals the weapons and armor of Asgard. Even as King his Daddy was in a uncertain position, he was not a true son of Asgard should the extent of his 'crimes' be found out there would be no way for him to remain as King. He after all was breaking the law by just allowing Harry to exist with knowledge of his linage. "I have much to tell you as well…" Harry began.

**A.N.: Well there it is! We got to see a little of Thor! =O and a little of why Loki's conflict over the consequences of his true heritage. Hoped you like it! Please feel free to give me your thoughts on it and fire me up to write the next chapter! Lol **

**On a side note, thanks for all the suggestions on music! I love a very wide variety of stuff from Adele to Utada from Breaking Benjamin to Within Temptation! Lol Thanks! **

**Quick Question: Would you all be opposed to Harry having a relationship with two people at once? If it happened it would be HarryXgirlXboy, leaning towards the HarryXLunaXSteve combo but inclined to others as well I'll put up the new pairing poll soon! So keep an eye out! Lol **


	11. Chapter 11

**You may see me struggle****  
****but you won't see me fall.****  
****Regardless if I'm weak or not I'm going to stand tall.****  
****Everyone says life is easy****  
****but truly living it is not.****  
****times get hard,****  
****people struggle****  
****and constantly get put on the spot.****  
****I'm going to wear the biggest smile****  
****even though I want to cry.****  
****I'm going to fight to live****  
****even though I'm destined to die.****  
****and even though it's hard and I may struggle through it all.****  
****you see me struggle...you will NEVER see me fall.****  
**

**-Joyce Alcantara**

**Chapter 11: The Break In**

**~Loki~**

Loki wasn't entirely sure how this situation came to be but it was perhaps one of the stranger moments in his life involving his son. Luna was staring at him expectantly and Harry seemed to be distracted explaining Loki to his other two comrades…it was unlikely he would save him. Finally Loki sighed and nodded in acceptance while Luna clapped her hand excitedly while getting out a blank note pad with some quills.

"Which one first?" Loki asked in resignation.

"Yours if you don't mind," Luna said happily.

Loki nodded since he usually visited his son in Midgardhr garb it was a simple thing to call forth his full Asgardian regalia, horned helmet and all. Luna hummed happily at him as she buzzed around him drawing his outfit in quick strokes of her quill along with measurements and the like. Loki thought this might not be as bad as he had feared.

"Okay, Sif's next!" Luna chirped mischievously.

It seems he thought too soon, Loki sighed and pulled Sif's form from his memory before he shape shifted into it. Again Luna buzzed around him like a happy bee, taking notes, sketching his appearance as well as taking the measurements down.

"Who now?" Loki asked almost afraid to know.

"Thor!" Luna said happily. Loki barely managed to keep his eyes from rolling but did as she requested. Transforming into Thor was always uncomfortable; it always felt like he was cheating or something. Luna was practically skipping around him now, as she drew his new visage and took in the new measurements.

"Anyone else?" He asked with a drawl almost afraid she would say yes.

"Nope!" Luna said, Loki was thankful it was relatively painless.

He shifted back to his own form thankfully; it was never an entirely comfortable experience walking around in someone else's skin. Harry joined him then while his three friends seemed to converge together in a gossipy group. Loki very nearly was tempted to laugh had his next actions not been so grave.

"I wanted to see one thing before I leave you my little prince," Loki said as he conjured the casket between his hands. Harry eyed the casket curiously, not knowing what it was…or what it could reveal. "Would you take this in your hands? I wish to see something." Loki asked as he held the casket afloat with his magic not daring to touch it himself.

Harry nodded and took it in his hands without question. Loki studied him very closely and so he saw it just as it happened with himself. A blue blush crept up his son's arms and then like it had with himself it engulfed his face. Loki noticed the difference right away, where his skin turned a dark blue of deep still waters…his son was a pale blush of blue of the sky. His eyes also were different, his became a solid bloody red, his son's eyes held their green only it was set on red now…not white. All in all a nightmarish visage…it did not suit his son.

Loki took the casket from his son casting it back into the void inside his magic. "Thank you for indulging me, it seems the casket reveals you as it had me," Loki said softly as he kissed his son's cheeks. "Good luck with the bank, I hope your plan goes well, I will be back in a few days with some more food for you and your friends." Loki said as a way of goodbye, Harry nodded tears in his eyes. It was always hard telling his son goodbye, because they both wished to remain in each other's company.

**~Harry~**

After his Dad left Harry sat for a while staring at the last place he had seen him. His Dad was trying to hide it, but he couldn't hide it well enough that his son wouldn't see. There was a lot of pain in him, a lot more than there had ever been and Harry couldn't help feeling a bit useless at the moment because he could not help his Dad. His Dad was suffering as silently as he always had and it was a very hard thing to watch.

Harry thought of all the other times he could not help his Dad with his pain, every time he had visited him in his cupboard his Dad had the same look as he had when he left just now…total devastation. It was no easy thing for his Dad to watch Harry suffer as it was no easy thing knowing you were a constant source of pain for your Dad. Still, Harry knew he could not afford to dwell on it for much longer…his Dad had given him some advice on his break in plan…and it needed to be done as soon as possible.

The longer they waited to destroy one of Voldemort's anchors the longer it took to end this war…the more chance of failure went up. So Harry turned his attention to his friends and they began to put the finishing touches on their break in plan. His Dad had given him the means and the finishing touches…it was up to them to actually accomplish it.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning, we'll hit Gringotts the moment they open the doors in the morning…a lot depends on timing and we have to be as close to perfect as we can." Harry said as they readied everything they were going to need. "We won't have time to wait for Luna to finish out our armor…I hope we will not need it." Harry said.

"It is better that we go in light anyway, this plan is going to be delicate and need a very light touch." Luna said as she helped gather their things from the campsite.

"We will need a back up escape route in case this goes wrong mate," Ron said seriously as he took down the tent with Hermione. "It's a never good thing to only have on strategy it leaves you vulnerable to enemy attacks." He said as he attached his trench knives to his back.

"I think we'll need at least two alternate escape routes…and a rendezvous point in case we get separated. Also I think we should account for if we're captured and an enemy impersonates us. We should have two passphrases and at least two ways to get emergency messages to each other." Hermione said as she packed away the last of the deer.

"Alright, we have the rest of the night to iron out details…we need to be ready at first light. Also Hermione do you think you can manage to copy the map so we each can have a copy…it's a labyrinth down there if we get separated somehow we'll all need one," Harry said as they clasped hands to begin their jumps.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Hermione said just before the left.

**~Loki~**

There was so much to do, and very little time in which to do it in. He turned his gaze to Midgardhr and began the search for the only anchor piece they did not know the location of. It was harder then Loki expected it to be, the Diadem had been hard but this was getting a bit ridiculous. His son only needed to destroy three more pieces and then Voldemort would begin to unravel at the seams.

With little else to go on Loki reviewed what he did know, the four pieces they had captured and destroyed were: the diary, the ring, the locket and the diadem. There items Voldemort picked held either some great significance to him or to the magical mortals somehow. The locket and the diadem were both items belonging to two of the mortals that founded the magical school he had attended.

The cup was also an item of one of the founders…in fact he had one item for each founder so far except for one…Gryffindor. Gryffindor's sword had never been found until Harry had used it to slay the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets. However, such things came in pairs during the founder's time…his sword hadn't been found but Loki wasn't so sure his _shield _hadn't been. So that told him the…what…now all he needed was the where.

Loki cast his mind inwards as he tried to see some reason in Voldemort's madness and how he could have managed to conceal such a thing from _him_. All of the other anchor pieces had been relatively easy for him to find, while the protections around them had been good they hadn't been enough to hide from his gaze. Voldemort did not know such ancient magic since it had fallen in obscurity and was more than likely lost by the time Voldemort had cast his protections.

However, he knew of one he hadn't left very protected but Loki had the hardest time finding…the diadem. It had been shielded by the more ancient magic that Hogwarts had and so it had been the most difficult to _see_ but not obtain. If he followed that trend then the last anchor must have been hidden within Hogwarts…in a place with more protections then the room of requirement. Loki felt a slow wicked smile alight his face, ah, now isn't that clever.

The only place Loki had ever had such a hard time seeing was the chamber of secrets…for if he had been able to see his son battle the basilisk then laws or no laws Loki would have stepped in to save his precious little boy. No, he had been blinded that day from the protections laced into the chamber and in fact had not known anything had been wrong with his son until he had called…and given him a hole to see into the chamber. The Shield of Gryffindor must lie within the chamber of secrets somewhere…Loki had to tell his son as soon as he got out of the bank safely.

**~Harry~**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon as the lone figure of Harry stepped into the doors of Gringotts bank…this would probably one of the more dangerous parts of the entire heist. His Dad told him plainly, if you cannot _sneak _in then _don't_…it doesn't mean you can't be sneaky. So here Harry was coming to check in on his vaults, he would have maybe fifteen minutes to get everything in his three vaults before someone tipped off Voldemort to him being there.

Then he would need to _appear_ to leave before anyone could come for him…his father was a master of illusions and Harry wasn't that far from mastery himself. So while he would be going to his vaults, it would only be an illusion everyone saw leaving and thus he would have time to get into the Lestrange vault without someone coming to look for him.

There was a reason magical mortals thought that would couldn't place people in a magically expanded bag…it was highly uncomfortable. The expanded space was pure magic and while that was fine for non-living items it made things that were alive uncomfortable…like trying to breathe water. Prolonged time inside the space…eventually lead to death…but that didn't mean it was impossible for someone to climb into an expanded bag and live. It was just not recommended since there time was short once inside…a maximum of twenty five minutes.

This was why Harry was in a very big rush to get to the first vault to allow his three friends some air before they got back into his bag. It would have been too difficult to make a realistic illusion of all four of them…it was beyond his abilities at the moment. So to insure no one caught onto the fact the Harry that was going to walk out of the bank was not the true Harry his friends had braved the expanded space inside is bag attached to his hip.

It wasn't ideal…but it was safer than trying to do magic outside of his abilities that was more likely to get them caught trying to _steal from Gringotts. _Luckily there was only one other person here this morning and there was unlikely to be much more before 'Harry' left. He got to the first Vault within five minutes a good ten before his friends needed air to live. He emptied out his vault, dropped the first of four illusion stones his Dad gave him.

The stone made his vault appear full, and read full to the wards placed upon it. The Goblins were not likely to cooperate if they knew he was emptying them so this bought them more time. By the Third vault Harry had moved past nervous and gotten into a cool calm that would probably last until they made it out of the bank. As he had before he left the Goblin escorting him outside the vault, closing the door, letting his friends out…then together they cleared the vault of _everything_.

Then he dropped the second to last stone making everything appear as it was before. The Hermione, Ron and Luna got to finding the entrance to the shadow halls while Harry crafted his doppelganger that would have to leave the bank with the next four minutes to avoid 'Harry' getting caught. They found the entrance quickly, it was covered but some very subtle spell work opened it up to them.

Hermione went in first with her map, Ron went next following close behind her and Luna waited for Harry to join them. What Harry hadn't expected was how _**much**_ he did not want to squeeze into the tiny enclosed space. It was a surprise the sudden rush of frantic panic that came to him as he faced it. It was silly, he had been locked in a cupboard most of his childhood and quite a few times the Dursleys had locked him under the crawl space under the house.

This shouldn't have been a problem for him, he should be at home in tiny dark enclosed spaces but the thought of going in there was making it hard to breath. It must have been that he hadn't had to do such a thing in years…and now the thought of going in there was making him more frightened then he ever had been. Luna took his hand, offering him comfort without saying a word and Harry forced himself into the space with Luna holding his hand right behind him.

There was no time for him to have a break down…later when he got out of here he would allow himself to…but not now when doing so could mean _all _of their deaths. Still as he shuffled behind Ron, Luna shuffling behind him, sandwiched between to walls barely able to move either way…it was perhaps the hardest thing he had ever done holding back the panic…not allowing himself to break down. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes but he didn't let them fall…he never let them fall.

There was a time when he had been small that he had cried a lot between the visits of his Daddy…crying silently as he wasn't allow to make much sound. He had cried a lot…then one day he decided that crying never helped him it only made it worse and so he had resolved never to cry again over things he could not change. This was the same…he **had** to keep moving there was no getting out the shadow halls until they reached their destination so he had to lock it all in.

Hermione was the only one who had to risk light, light enough to use the map to guide them to the Lestrange vault and so all they had to see was a very dim glow ahead of them. Ron would take care of any nasty creatures they might find inside here…besides the spiders and cobwebs. Luna was clearing those out to keep from screaming should he run into any, Harry had been supposed to do that but he couldn't handle that while he was so close to panicking.

The next few hours were the tensest moments in their entire lives, the shadow halls were an elaborate labyrinth with twists, turns, dead ends, slopes that went up and down. There were times were they had to risk being seen running across the guarded bracer halls to get to the shadow halls they needed. Thankfully they had managed to recreate the marauder map's ability to show exactly who and where people were so they could time their runs perfectly.

Still, it was all a huge risk, they couldn't make a sound for fear of someone hearing them in the walls…they could barely see since the only light they could chance was a very dim glow to allow Hermione to see her map. Ron was clearing out the creatures as they came, they risked a lot every time they had to deal with a boggart since any noise could sign their death sentence. Finally seven hours after they first started their slow shuffle through the shadow halls they reached the Lestrange Vault.

Then came the hardest part…getting into the vault without tripping the wards or alerting any goblins wandering around to their presence. All four of them worked together to open up a hole big enough to allow Harry to slip through past the wards into the Vault. It was also a slow process, Hermione knew the most about wards but cracking them would take all of them. It was very delicate work that if any one of them messed up would start a domino effect tripping the wards.

Ron was the one most nervous about this part he didn't have nearly as much control over his magic as they did and he was the weak link in their chain. They managed, just barely, to do it. Harry slipped in quickly since their window would only stay open for about three minutes. He got the cup, placed the final illusion stone to fool the wards once they were gone and got out. He put the cup into his bag so they could deal with it later…it would be unwise to linger to do it while they were still in Gringotts.

Then they started the most dangerous part of the entire break in…getting out. They had discussed many options, from taking a dragon through the roof to kidnapping a Goblin to use as a hostage. The cleanest way was also the most likely to get them caught…they had to take the shadow halls to the very heart of Gringotts to where the Goblins lived in the catacombs. Once there they would have only five minutes to get to the center where the wards were the thinnest and then Harry would have to phase them out.

That would start the chain of jumps that they would alternate the leader to confuse any who would try to track their trail…and it was very likely that the whole Goblin nation would try. The moment Harry used the Goblin hole in the wards to phase out the wards would trip and the Goblins would know they had intruders. It wouldn't take them long to figure out who but they all hoped they would be long gone by then.

The trip to the catacombs was nerve racking, it took them three fours to get there and every second they waited for _someone__** anyone**_ to find them. It seemed too good to be true that they managed to remain undiscovered so far, and they all thought that soon there luck would run out. But…they made it to the hole and the last thing they heard before Harry started the jumps was the blaring ring of the wards tripping. _**They had done it!**_

**A.N.: XD the break in is all finished! I can't hardly believe they managed to be so smooth! It must be that Lokison luck! Lol Well what do you guys think? Next chapter will be out soon! Keep an eye out! Thanks you all for reading and reviewing so faithfully! I can't tell you guys how much it means to read your comments and your notes of encouragement about my little story! I'm all fired up to continue updating as quickly as I can as long as you guys continue to review and motivate me! XD **

**Quick Note, I do have a plan to account for the tech advances between the Hp verse and the marvel verse no worries! A lot of people had voiced their concern on that and I just wanted to let you all know it will be as seamless as I can make it. I think I've done a fair job of merging the two stories together so have a little faith in me, ok? ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Who said that love was fire?  
I know that love is ash.  
It is the thing which remains  
When the fire is spent,  
The holy essence of experience**

**- ****Patience Worth**

**Chapter 12: The Time of Fire**

**~Harry~**

They made it back to their new campsite/home base, exhausted magically and mentally…more than ready to just collapse in their beds to sleep for the rest of the day. All of them just slumped down into their chairs know that they were almost done…they just had to deal with the horcrux first. Harry kept the shaking down, glad to be out in the open and to feel the sunlight on his face breathing fresh air. He locked everything he was feeling up he had one more thing to deal with before he got the luxury of a break down.

The cup felt foul in his hands and he sliced through his left hand swiftly with a dagger allowing his blood to pool in his hand before he began coating the cup with it. Once the cup was stained red with his blood it began to hiss as the basilisk venom in his blood reacted and destroyed the cup. The soul piece gave a horrible scream as it left the molten twisted remains of the cup and then they all watched as the cup went up in flames.

Once the flames died down the flaky ash remains of his blood dusted the pristinely restored cup. He had discovered this new property of his blood when he was trying to figure out a way to destroy the horcrux in the ring without damaging the resurrection stone. It was an interesting thing to watch the evidence of the eternal battle raging in his blood between the basilisk's venom and the phoenix's tears. He picked up the cup getting out the small chest he had crafted to hold the hold the freed items.

It had the diadem, the tattered remains of the diary, the Slytherin locket and the old band for the ring in it already. His father had made him a new band to hold the resurrection stone so that Voldemort would not recognize it since the stone never left his finger. Now Harry placed the cup in besides its fellows before reactivating the protections on it.

Hermione and Ron limped off to their bed…their bodies had taken a beating squeezing into the shadow hall walking constantly on their feet for the last few hours. It wasn't a minute later Harry heard the tell-tale sound of Ron's snoring. Harry stayed outside on his chair, sitting staring up at the sky, barely registering the bleeding of his hand or the shaking of his body.

Luna scooped him up into her arms as they slumped down to the forest floor together. Harry held onto her tight like a small child his arms wrapped around her shoulders bleeding hair tangled into her hair and cried as he had never cried before. The horror of being trapped in those walls came trashing down onto him all at once as he let go. He sobbed quietly into her neck as he let all the panic and hurt out.

Harry hadn't known that the scars of his childhood had ran so deep, Luna was his quiet support never saying a word simply letting him get it all out and holding onto him. She ran a soothing hand through his hair and rocked him a bit, which was a mean feat, considering that she was a small slip of a girl smaller even then him. Luna was solid, she was his rock, never wavering or offering him any empty words of comfort.

He had told her some of what had been done to him as a child, more than he had even told his Daddy, but he hadn't told her everything. He very much doubted he would _ever_ tell anyone what he had suffered under their rule. Luna knew enough to guess why going into that enclosed space with no way out had affected him so much. He cried silently into her neck and didn't say a word when his own neck got wet from Luna's own tears.

While later when Harry finally cried his last tears, his body heavy with exhaustion he pulled back from Luna to take care of his hand. He chuckled a bit when he did and Luna blinked at him from puffy eyes when he did so. Her hair was stained red from his blood, it was a good thing he had to activate his blood to have the venom and tears do what they did to the cup otherwise Luna might have been in some trouble. As it was she just looked like a badly dyed red head.

"You look good as a red head but I think I prefer you blonde," Harry teased voice hoarse from crying.

Luna giggled at him a bit, "Well next time you shall have to endeavor to _not_ bleed all over me." She said with a small teasing smile.

"I shall do my best fair maiden, I shall despoil your visage no more," Harry said smile tugging at the corner of his lips giving him a unrepentant smirk.

Luna blinked up at him cupping his face with her hands, "Don't be mad okay?" Luna said before she suddenly kissed him innocently on the mouth.

Harry's eyes went wide with surprise, he was surprised that it felt nice pressing his lips to hers and that he didn't have the instinctive 'girls are gross' reaction. He thought it must be because it was _Luna _kissing him.

She pulled away a small smirk on her face, "I couldn't die without having kissed anyone," She said with a gentle smile. "I have been wondering what it would be liked to kiss you, it was nice, sorry if I freaked you out…I know you're not really ready for such things but…well if either of us die at the end of all this…I didn't want us to go without knowing what it was like." She said tucking his hair behind his ears.

"It's okay Luna…it was quite nice as far as first kisses go I'm glad to give my first kiss to my best friend," Harry murmured as he blushed. He turned his attention to his hand, cleaning off the blood and healing it with a word. He then helped Luna get his blood out of her hair and then they slumped off to bed…it had been a very exhausting day.

**~Thor~**

Thor wasn't sure how he felt about living on Midgard…he missed his home on Asgard…he missed his friends…his mother and father…he missed his brother. He missed the loud meals…his missed the wild sounds of joyous people and training with the guards. He missed everything about his life on Asgard…but there were good things here too.

Darcy was an amusing woman; her words always seemed to have a humorous slant that always made him laugh even when he didn't understand the joke. Erik Selvig was a wise man…his words never failed to give him good council or offer him comfort. Then there was Jane…beautiful Jane. She was so intelligent, so beautiful inside and out…funny in an accidental way. She had an innocence about her that was captivating and made him want to protect her.

Slowly he had begun to reflect on his past actions, reflect on past memories…and he had begun to see how terribly right Loki had been. Growing up Thor remember how coolly Loki had handled all their childish taunts, taking every insult thrown with stride. Oh, he took his revenge when he could but never if doing so meant bringing harm to them all. Not as he had done on Jotunheim.

All their lives they had been set against each other, rivals for the throne…but Thor had always been so sure of his victory. Looking back he saw that Loki had known their father's choice early on as well setting himself up as his trusted council. Never giving into petty rivalry or envious revenge. It pained him to acknowledge he had never thought about how Loki must have been hurting.

Thor had also taken time to reflect on his brash actions, not only the ones that resulted in his banishment but also all the other times his temper had brought trouble to his door. It was always Loki who got him out of it, taking the blame, hiding the evidence, having his back, using his magic to get them out of the tight situations Thor got them in. Not only just Thor either, he saw that Loki protected his friends too even though they had never welcomed him…even though Thor claimed leadership.

It was Loki who cleaned up his messes, Loki who had taken the burden of responsibility onto his shoulders when Thor proved time and again he could not lead his men (and one woman) well. Yet all Loki's gentle shadow leadership was always looked over, and he _**never**_ got the credit he deserved. Thor let everyone taunt Loki and look at him with scorn while he took all the glory.

Loki had never said a word…Thor felt the fool. He felt a crushing guilt, he had left his brother out in the cold while he basked in the warmth of admiration…it wasn't right. He stood, foolish, blind, ready to take the throne he hadn't earned…so assured he was that _he_ was the leader…the warrior King Asgard needed. Thor acknowledge now that perhaps it was better that he had been banished allowing Loki the chance to be in the spotlight for once.

Loki would be a good King; Thor knew that because he was a good brother. He did not blind himself to Loki's faults…as he no longer blinded himself to his own faults. However, Loki was more ready to lead than he had been. Now every day Thor worked to regain what he had lost…his honor. He trained; he taught Jane all he knew of the bifrost and the worlds Tree Yggdrasil. He hoped one day he would see Asgard again, but he was learning to love Midgard too.

**~Loki~**

Loki took the two identical pocket watches delicately from the jeweler's hands. He had commissioned the pieces a while ago hoping they would be done in time for his son's birthday…they hadn't but they were worth the wait. The craftsmanship was breathtaking, perfectly identical in every way and the perfect mix of masculine and feminine characteristics. The perfect gift for his son, he was happy with them.

Inside each watch was a picture, a picture of them together…Harry was a bit younger then he was now…about thirteen or so. Loki had his arm around Harry and they both had exactly the same smile and expression on their faces. The resemblance was uncanny in those photos…of course Loki added the photos after the Jeweler had given him the watches. It would not do for Harry to be discovered now that they were so close to achieving their goal.

He had to speak with Laufey then he was free to see his son and tell him where the final anchor was before he took out the snake with Voldemort. Heimdall looked at him with suspicious eyes that Loki knew would only grow more damning when he could not see the conversation that was going to take place between him and Laufey. There was no avoiding it though…he had to let his people see him making an effort to bring peace without bloodshed. They would not trust him at his word that he had spoken with Laufey without him getting there using the bifrost.

It was ridiculously easy to get into Laufey's throne room again…Loki would have thought he would have upped security by now. Laufey sat brooding on his throne blood red eyes staring at nothing. He glared at Loki when he revealed himself.

"Kill him." Laufey said to his guards.

"After all I have done for you?" Loki said mockingly forcing Laufey to stay his guards' hands.

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard." Laufey said curiosity coloring his voice.

"That was just a bit of fun really, to ruin my brother's big day, and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a bit longer." Loki said lightly laughter coloring his words.

"I will hear you," Laufey said.

Loki summoned the casket taking it in his hands allowing the cancerous blue to spread across his skin…revealing the secret he wished didn't exist. "Well I am glad you decided to humor me father," He said mockingly. To Laufey's credit he did not react violently to the surprise of Loki revealing himself as the child he had thought long since dead. "Here is the deal; I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers. I will lead you into Odin's chambers and you can slay him where he lies." Loki said in even tones even as his heart rebelled against the words.

"And what do you want in return for such an opportunity?" Laufey said shrewdly.

"Simple before you leave Jotunheim you will sign a peace treaty with me, swearing to never again move against Asgard. That if you should die in the attempt on Odin's life, or retreat in failure from this one chance I am giving you the peace treaty shall remain under you or your successor's rule. I only provide you the way and the opportunity…you will find no further assistance from me once on Asgard…it is up to you to insure victory." Loki said seriously.

"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufey said sneering.

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a King who had murdered his predecessor to provide peace. Once Odin is dead I will return the casket to you as a gesture of good faith, and you can return Jotunheim to its former…glory." Loki said to sweeten the deal and get Laufey to forget that he would be without his help once on Asgard.

"I…accept." Laufey said reluctantly as he watched the casket disappear from Loki's hands with greedy eyes.

"Excellent, I will have the treaty drawn up, once you signed it and insured your people will follow it to the letter I will open your way into Asgard." Loki said. He left shortly after mind running a mile a minute thinking of just how to phrase everything that would be on the treaty. He called Heimdall to open the bifrost.

After his confrontation Heimdall Loki hurried off to a quiet corner so that he might go visit his son. He found him quickly using his protections as his guide and was surprised to find him so close to Hogwarts. Their campsite was still a ways away from even the school's forest but it was the closest they had been all year. He found Harry sitting under a tree under heavy wards studying the tale of the Three brothers in the Tales of the Beedle Bard.

Harry looked up and smiled widely when he felt his arrival. "How did the break in go little prince?" Loki said lightly as he sat down beside his son not batting an eye at dirtying his expensive clothes to do so.

Harry grinned up at him, "As well as can be expected, the Goblins suspect it was me but they don't know about my friends' involvement. They haven't declared anything officially yet but we've had to move the camp move often now that the Goblins have started to discreetly try to get their hands on me." He said lightly. Loki hid his hands from his son's view as they clenched painfully at the Goblins audacity to go after his boy…they would all pay one day.

"We got the cup though and I managed to withdraw all my wealth before the Goblins could even think of going after it so I'm not penniless. I…I had a bit of a breakdown after we got out of there…I didn't think it would be so far going into the shadow halls…" Harry said as he took Loki's hand seeking comfort. Loki tucked him under the other arm, squeezing him in a side hug as he tried in vain to stamp down his temper.

"I have a gift for you," Loki said to distract himself giving Harry the pocket watch wrapped up in a green silk handkerchief. Harry opened it with a childish enthusiasm, bad memories forgotten as he cooed over how pretty the watch was and how much he loved the picture Loki had chosen. "I have one exactly the same, this way even when we cannot see one another every time we look at the watch we will know its twin is with the other…we can be together even while apart." Loki said as he showed Harry his own watch.

Harry felt his heart swell up in warmth and choked back the happy tears…he had done enough crying lately. "I have news for you as well," Loki said as a way to avoid both of them tearing up over this. "I have found the hidden horcrux! Once I figured out what and where to look it was a simple thing…though getting to it might not be. It's Gryffindor's shield and it lies within the chamber of secrets." Loki told Harry as he squeezed him in a tight hug.

"It's almost over," Harry breathed in relief. "I have more news for you as well, I have found the Elder wand…it might be a problem getting it." Harry said in annoyance.

"Why? Where is it and how did you find it?" Loki asked.

"I found out through the blood Voldemort stole…Voldemort is looking for it as well he feels our confrontation drawing near and he wants to be ready with a wand that will best mine. Besides the fact Voldemort is after it as well…the current owner might be a problem as well…it's that crazy old coot Dumbledore. He has the last piece of the puzzle…the last Hallow I need to become the Master of Death." Harry said annoyance coloring his tone. Defeating Dumbledore would be no easy task…there was a reason Voldemort hadn't gone after the wand as soon as he discovered its owner.

"Well, for now concentrate on your first enemy…before moving on to your next," Loki said wisely. "It never does one good to take on too many enemies or plans at once…it ups the chance of failure." He said as he kissed his son's head. They enjoyed the rest of his short visit together, things were coming to a head for the both of them and it was unlikely they would get another chance any time soon.

**A.N.: Oooh O.o its getting closer to the end of Thor/DH arc! The final battle will rage soon! Ahhh! So freaking pumped! I got this chapter done so fast thanks to all the wonderful reviews on this last chapter! I don't want to leave you guys hanging in there too long! Lol I wasn't going to put this up buuut well I was too excited! Heres hoping for more wonderful reviews! **

**Quick Question: Does anyone actually read the poems I put at the beginning of every chapter? Lol Just curious they help me with my flow so I always put them and was just wondering if anyone else enjoyed them as much as I seem to! Lol **


	13. Chapter 13

**Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.**

**-**** Robert Frost**

**Chapter 13: The Time of Ice**

**~Harry~**

They stood at the edge of the forbidden forest, and waited for Harry to make the first move. It was the first time they had been back since they had run off last year and all of them were reluctant to go back to that place. They distracted themselves by studying their new look and taking pride in the change. Luna had finished their armor, now it was rare to see them in anything else as they had to be ready for battle every moment.

For Harry Luna had taken the armor and cloth Loki had given them and crafted an impressive regalia in Green and gold…his father's colors. It was styled after Loki's but had its own unique flare, the under shirt was form fitted and dark green flaring out just a bit at his hips. Over that was light black fitted leather armor vest that had a high collar covering his neck with gold bands styled as Loki's with added stomach plates like Sif's armor. The leather of the pants, boots, jacket, vest and arm wand holsters were all black washed Basilisk sink that Harry had gotten from the chamber before they had left. The boots stopped just at his knees and were black with dark green lace ups.

On his head Luna had crafted a masterpiece of Asgardian gold metal, a circlet that circled his forehead, cupping his cheek bones and had a small set of horns that flared up like a balsamic moon. Also a tribute to Loki but not a full helmet, though it was laced with so many protections it might as well be. Harry had stopped wearing his fake glasses a bit after they went on the run so he looked almost like a mini-Loki with a distinctly androgynous air. In all it was very hard to tell if he was a girl or just a very pretty boy. His hair was pulled half back in a braid entwined in his circlet.

Luna had made almost an exact replica of Sif's armor for herself but hers was in a dark blue color using the Basilisk leather also with silver brushed Asgardian armor. She had no helmet but she did wear a set of charmed cork earrings shaped as a moon. Her gifted silver bow was strapped to her back along with carefully crafted arrows. Hermione mirrored her also in a Sif styled armor but her colors were dark red and gold. In her hands a gold staff much like Sif's silver one lay in her grasp ready to be used at any moment.

Beside her was Ron, Luna had suited him up in a replica of Thor's armor only much slimmer in dark gold and red armor plates. Across his back his new trench knives were strapped, awaiting his hand to draw them for battle. They all were ready for this war to be over, and all of them were prepared to fight to end it. Harry moved first heading the secret entrance to the chamber of secrets that was hidden in the forest. It was their best hope to get into Hogwarts undetected by Dumbledore and so he needed to lead the way. They had to get the shield before they went after Voldemort.

**~Fandral~**

"Our dearest friend is banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, and yet you have managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef, and two casks of ale! Shame on you! Don't you care!" Fandral said heatedly as he threw his drink in frustration at Volstagg.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" Volstagg yelled in turn. Hogun stood glaring at the both of them in the corner as grim and silently brooding as always.

"Stop it! Both of you! Stop!" Sif yelled at them as she pushed Volstagg and Fandral apart. She looked at Hogun for help but he only glared at the three of them more grimly. Sif rolled her eyes at all three warriors, "We all know what we must do," she said seriously in a harsh whisper.

"We must go, we must find Thor," Hogun grunted as he stepped out of his corner.

"It's treason," Fandral said nervously.

"To hell with treason! It's suicide!" Volstagg nearly shouted.

"Thor would do the same for us!" Sif said assuredly.

"Hush! Heimdall might be watching!" Volstagg said as the door opened to a guard.

"Heimdall requests your presence," the guard said before leaving. All four of them looked at each other nervously pale and went reluctantly to see the gatekeeper of Asgard.

"You would defy the commands of Loki, our King? Break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?" Heimdall said in his deep even tones.

"Yes," Sif said unashamed.

"Good!" Heimdall said as he began to walk away from them.

"So you'll help us?" Sif called trying to get him to come back.

"I am honored bound to our King; I cannot open the bridge to you." Heimdall said as his sword hissed from where he left it to open the bifrost.

"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandrall said as they watched Heimdall leave distractedly not noticing he left his sword behind for them.

"Now what do we do?" Volstagg said dismayed.

"Look!" Sif called as she saw the bridge open. They rushed through before Heimdall could change his mind. They landed on Midgard and Hogun began to lead them with sure steps. He could track Thor down faster than any of them, Midgard was changed since they had last visited and it all seemed so strange to them.

Hogun lead the way through a queer town, Fandral basked in the mortal stares that the others studiously ignored concentrating on find their exiled prince.

**~Harry~**

The chamber was as dark and dreary as it was when he had retrieved the Basilisk skin with Luna last year. Hermione and Ron helped lighting it up so they could see things better…though they wished they hadn't a moment later. The half skin Basilisk corpse laid out before the Slytherin statue was a gruesome sight plus the centuries of accumulated grime and pests didn't help much either. Harry moved to search for any hidden rooms in the chamber with Luna while Ron and Hermione kept up the lighting.

It was freezing in the chamber as the beginning of winter's chill sliced through them. It was hard to distinguish any where any hidden entrances were with so many snake decorations. Harry finally resorted to hissing Open continuously in his search. Luna called out to him, "Didn't you say the Basilisk came out the statue's mouth with a different password? Maybe it in there." She said her voice echoing off the walls.

Harry nodded meeting them at the statue, "_~Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts for~_" he hissed. The four of them went into the newly opened tunnel cautiously not knowing what they would find. The tunnel went further back then they expected, twisting and turning but thankfully not branching off into a maze.

When they made it to the end they were met with a grizzly sight of shatter bones the remains of the Basilisks meals, rats, centaur, human, and all sorts of creature bones were piled together in death. The grime and smell was worse in here and they all spread out to search the small den. Ron found it under the remains of a centaur half hidden in the pile of bones.

Like the Diadem the Shield had none of the extra protections some of the other horcrux had, Harry figured that Voldemort thought the Basilisk more than enough. Harry dealt with it quickly and placed it into the chest with the others. Only the snake remained now. They left the chamber and the school grounds as fast as they could knowing that to stay any longer was flirting with disaster. They made it back to the camp and thankfully they met no one on the way.

Harry couldn't shake the feeling of dread though even though everything was going relatively smoothly with the hunt. When they settled down they turned on the wizarding wireless, to keep ahead of their enemies movements. They were just starting on the list of people who had gone missing and Luna cried out when he father's name was called out. Harry grabbed her before she could run off to do anything stupid and she cried into his shoulder.

"He's not dead," She said into his chest, "I would know…they have him somewhere…he's not dead!" Ron looked at her with pity and Hermione was stoned faced. Hermione had sent off her own parents wiped of their memories and Ron's family was mostly in hiding while they fought in the war effort with Dumbledore. Harry knew how Luna felt…if it was his Dad they had taken he would have been just as set to go after him too.

"Here is what we'll do…I'll shift and you three will transfigure each other until all of us cannot be recognized. Then…we'll let the snatchers get us." Harry began but Ron interrupted.

"That's stupid Harry! How will we get out, there is no way to ensure we'll even be taken to the same place her dad is," Ron yelled.

"It's all we have to go on!" Harry shouted in reply, "You two don't have to do it if you don't want to…I won't force you…but Luna and I are going in. With any luck we'll get a Three for one deal and her dad is in the same place Voldemort and his snake are…we can end this! We just have to be smart about it!" Harry said.

"Bullocks mate! We'll never get in there without them stripping us down of everything we can use to fight! Even Death Eaters aren't so stupid as to leave their prisoners the means to fight back!" Ron argued.

"That might be true…but the Death Eaters have never been exposed to Asgardian magic! They know nothing of illusions…plus you are forgetting something important…something the Death Eaters always over look as well!" Harry replied.

"What's that mate? It better be a bloody miracle," Ron said snappishly.

"Dobby! We'll give him our weapons and armor…pick up some dummy wands so they won't be suspicious like they would be if we had nothing. Once we're inside, we'll get Luna's dad and whoever else they snatched. Maybe some intel on Voldemort's whereabouts as well…he is getting better at quieting my blood it getting harder and harder to keep track of him." Harry said.

"Alright, we are going to do this…but we better do it right…if this goes south there is a lot more than our lives on the line," Hermione said reasonably before Ron could start another argument on why doing this was a _bad_ idea. It was a bad idea, Harry knew that, but it was the _only_ one they got.

**~Thor~**

"My friends!" Thor cried out as he saw the warriors three and Sif waving at him from behind the glass. He waved them inside with a wide smile, happy to see them having missed them in his exile. He hoped they brought him news that Loki had managed to bring about peace with Jotunheim and he could go home.

Thor hugged Volstagg as he made it through the door, "This is good! This is good!" Volstagg cried as he greeted him.

"I don't believe it!" Erik Selvig said from behind Thor.

Volstagg noticing Erik and the two women smiled jovially at them. "Oh excuse me, The Lady Sif and the warriors three! At your service!" Volstagg introduced.

Thor began to realize from the way his friends where shifting that they did not come here with Loki's permission…they were acting to guilty. "My friends, I have never been happier to see anyone, but you should not have come." Thor said gravely.

"We're here to take you home!" Fandral cried.

"You know I can't go home. My home sees the threat of war because of me, I have no excuse for my behavior…I must pay for what I have caused," Thor said as he looked down ashamed.

"You mean what you were pushed into!" Sif yelled.

"What do you speak of? My actions are my own," Thor said in turn.

"Thor…we all have suspicions…" Sif began but Fandral interrupted her.

"What Sif means to say is…uhhh…" he was at a loss on how to phrase it delicately.

Hogun took the lead, "Thor we suspect Loki cloaked the Jotuns that disturbed your coronation…that set you on the path to seeking retribution on Jotunheim…you actions were your own but they were guided by Loki's hand!"

Thor shouted angrily, "Be careful with your words Hogun, Loki is my brother and would never betray me thus!"

"Loki stands to gain everything in your exile!" Sif argued heatedly, "He has always gazed upon you in envy…wanting all you have!" She hissed spitefully.

"Loki has helped me as no other has! He has shown me the error of my foolish ways! What evidence have you of his supposed treachery!" Thor yelled in turn. Jane and Darcy looked at each other nervously.

"Woah, I guess we should be glad Thor doesn't have Meowmeo he looks like he wants to put the hammer down on them," Darcy whispered to Jane.

"Not now," Jane hissed at her.

"Well, what evidence of Loki's treachery have you discovered?!" Thor shouted.

"Uhh…nothing as of this moment but," Fandral began.

"But nothing! Speak no more of this! I will not hear of it, Loki might not always be the most truthful of fellow but what you speak of is beyond him! He loves me more dearly than any of you; he would not betray me thus!" Thor yelled.

**~Harry~**

Things were not going as planned, Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't been recognized by the snatchers. But one of them had gotten Luna with a lucky shot that cancelled out her transfigurations…they had recognized her and taken her off from their group before the three of them could act. Harry had called Dobby as soon as the guards had shut them inside the cell with the other prisoners but they heard Luna start screaming.

They located her father among the crowd, began getting the others out with Dobby's help but everything was taking too long. Luna's screams could be heard from their cell in the dungeons of Malfoy's house and it was making them all frantic to help her. Finally Dobby had taken the last of the captured people and got the three of them out of the cell.

What they saw made Harry cold with anger so furious that his body shook with it. Blue began creeping across his cheeks as his eyes bled red and he moved to _**punish**_ them for hurting her. The Lestrange brothers had Luna pinned face down they had cut the words _Blood Traiter_ across her back with a knife. Harry showed them no mercy and they didn't know what hit them.

One went down quick with a dagger to the temple the other he slammed to the ground with his hands around his neck. The blue bled out into his hands as Harry choked the life from him…the skin under his hands blistered black from frost bite as his eyes bulged from the lack of oxygen. He clawed at Harry's exposed hands trying to get him to let go but Harry endured it…_squeezing harder_. The brother sliced a thin scratch across his cheekbone before the life went out of him.

Luna was sobbing tugging at his shoulders before Harry came back to himself. Hermione and Ron were holding the rush of Death Eaters off as well as they could but soon they would all be overwhelmed. Harry fell back, Hermione and Ron joined them. Just as Dobby jumped a Death Eater threw the Lestrange brother's dagger at them…and they landed back at their campsite. Dobby was pierced clean through his heart, his injury graver than Harry could hope to heal.

The cold fury dropped to his stomach turning to grief in an instant. He held Dobby in his arms as he died, tears he refused to shed hanging heavy in his eyes, "You die a hero Dobby," Harry said, "songs will be sung of your bravery, Dobby the Valiant free Elf," Harry continued.

Dobby gave him a shaky smile, "I…am…happy…to have helped…your Luny…" were his last words. Harry screamed to the sky, in anger, at himself and at the enemy. Death had come to call one of his own…for the first time Harry knew what it was to grieve…and understood what his father feared about his own mortal shackles.

**A.N.: Well…there it is…I really didn't want that to happen but this is war…sometimes people die. Sigh, the hardest chapter I've had to write so far. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I definitely need the encouragement. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**"Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age**_**  
**_**the child is grown, and puts away childish things.**_**  
**_**Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."**_**  
-Edna St. Vincent Millay**

**And Caesar's spirit, raging for revenge,****  
****With Ate by his side come hot from hell,****  
****Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice****  
****Cry "Havoc!" and let slip the dogs of war,****  
****That this foul deed shall smell above the earth****  
****With carrion men, groaning for burial.**

**-William Shakespeare**

**Chapter 14- Facing Death**

**~Loki~**

Loki stormed to the Bifrost, he had felt the warrior three and Sif go through the gateway and needed to know where they went. If Thor returned now all his plans would be ruined and Asgard would see war…it was unlikely that they would condone the delicate web of lies he had spun to achieve this peace. Thor could not have changed so much that he wouldn't go rushing in to ruin everything. It was a simple thing; get Laufey to sign a treaty that magically bound him and his people to peace.

The magic would only become active the moment Laufey stepped onto Asgard after that Loki no longer needed to aid his foes. He could cripple or kill Laufey before he ever saw Odin's chambers and the peace treaty would ensure no retaliation. It was a very underhanded way to go about getting peace but Loki had not the time for more fragile measures. His son would meet Voldemort in battle soon and he needed to be free to step in should it appear to be growing fatal for him.

Heimdall was standing there waiting to meet him, his face a mask of self righteous stone, and Loki felt a flash of indignation and anger flare up inside of him. If only these people could trust him, could trust him to do the right thing even as it appeared to be wrong…but no one other than his son had ever given him such a courtesy. "Where have you sent them, Heimdall?!" Loki demanded.

"Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" Heimdall asked imperiously.

Anger overrode his sense, Heimdall would ruin everything over his hurt pride, and Loki said "You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between worlds, to which, even you with all your gifts are blind! But I have need of them no longer, now that I am king. And I say that for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard."

Loki knew that the moment Odin awoke he would reinstate Heimdall but it was the principle of the thing. He expected what Heimdall's response would be. "Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall said as expected. Heimdall moved to strike him with his sword but Loki had enough. Loki moved to quick, he had Heimdall's throat in his hands; his body was stiff with Loki's magic.

With Heimdall bound Loki picked him up by his throat with no trouble, he activated the Bifrost with the staff of the king and threw Heimdall viscously into the opened gate. He watched Heimdall disappear, he would be with Thor on Midgard soon and that would be a problem in itself. He needed Thor and his _companions_ distracted while he dealt with the Jotuns. With a heavy heart he called the Destroyer to him, "Keep Thor and the other Asgardians distracted…don't kill anyone but make sure they view you as a threat. It'll never work otherwise," Loki commanded.

Once the Destroyer was sent to Midgard Loki got to work changing the guards around on the way to Odin's chambers, increasing the guards, weeding out the weaker ones for ones more skilled and experienced. They would need it to stop Laufey and his guard…or at least delay them long enough that he could pick them off easily enough. It was never Loki's intention to allow Laufey to live through this…that bastard that had fathered him had ensured his mother's destruction…Loki was eager to return the favor.

**~Harry~**

Harry stood before the grave he had dung for Dobby, the tombstone they had carved from a rock sat staring blankly up at him and he wondered how he could have been so foolish. It was his plan, his choice to put all of them in danger and Dobby had paid dearly for his incompetence. Luna stood beside him in his vigil and was a quiet strength.

Ron and Hermione stood a ways away waiting for him to make the first move. All of them were suited up and armed to the teeth…all had made their peace with what was coming. Voldemort was planning to attack the school tonight, amassing almost his entire force to do so, and it was their intention to see the man fall. They all knew there was a very real possibility that they could die tonight…that this could be there last day.

Harry ran his hand over his cheek feeling his thin new scar, he had not healed the wounds he had obtained at Malfoy's mansion and had allowed his hands and face scar. They were marks to remind him, like the words he had been forced to carve into his own hands, scars to remind him of his failures. Luna had not allowed him to heal her own wounds from that day either, only help the healing along but let her back scar…he wasn't the only one who wanted to be reminded of something.

"Tonight we will face the horrors of this world head on and unafraid. My father told me once that to know what true strength is you must know what it is to be weak…we have been weak…each of us has had our own burden to bear in this…but now it is time for strength! It is time to show them that they cannot take what they want without a fight that we won't give up, we won't give in, and we will see them fall!" Harry said heatedly.

Luna placed her hand on his shoulder squeezing it and then she nodded. "It's time we stop hiding and started fighting this openly." Luna said softly.

"I am with you mate," Ron said simply.

"We'll be by your side until the very end," Hermione sad solemnly.

**~Coulson~**

Crouched down he tried to figure out what exactly could have scorched the pattern into the ground and came up empty. "Get someone from logistics down here," Phil said, if had learned anything from Fury it was when in doubt delegate. As he stood up the wind picked up and the storm clouds appeared suddenly tunneling down like a twister. Then just as suddenly as it had come it was gone and in its placed stood a man clad in glowing gold armor.

He made a note of the identical pattern at the man's feet as he pulled his side arm and signaled the rest of the agents to pull theirs as well. "Sir, I would ask you to place the…sword…gently on the ground and explain your purpose here," Phil said reasonably. The man didn't seem to be listening as he made to leave them. "Don't move sir, I would hate to have to shoot you," Phil said dangerously.

"I must find Thor! Loki has to be stopped!" The man in gold yelled. But just then another storm picked up, and Phil the creeping of irritation well up inside of him. What was this some alien convention!

When the storm cleared there was a giant metal man standing before them in another burn pattern. "Is that one of Stark's" one of his agents asked. "I don't know the guy never tells me anything," Phil said annoyed. "Hello, you are using unregistered weapons technology, identify yourself?" Phil said loudly.

"Run mortals! The Destroyer will obliterate you all!" The man in gold cried out as he charged the rather large metal man with his sword. Somehow Phil felt that it was a bit inadequate to deal with a problem of this size and started firing, the other agents followed his example. The metal man…the 'Destroyer' kept moving as if the bullets were flies. Phil called to his men to retreat as the metal face of the thing retracted to reveal no face just blazing fire.

This thing started with their cars, Phil felt more than a little annoyed by that, he had left a book in one and he hadn't been able to finish yet. Plus putting the paperwork in for new cars would be a headache; he radioed the men in town to start evacuating citizens when he saw the monster machine headed in that direction. The man in gold armor followed after it and Phil felt like he was missing something. As he looked around he realized the thing hadn't tried to kill anyone, it just seemed to be intent on causing as much mayhem as possible. There was something more going on here.

**~Harry~**

Knowing where and when your enemy was prepared to strike did you little good if you didn't know how to counter his attack. Harry was finding out just how difficult it was to launch an attack while having to watch for two enemies. Dumbledore couldn't be trusted at their backs but they had little choice if they wanted to fight Voldemort.

So Harry thought he would take a page from the Americans on this one and start some guerilla warfare. Voldemort was basing his attack from the forbidden forest, Dumbledore was using the grounds as his launching point, and Harry thought that once the melee started the four of them could move more freely.

That wasn't to say they were staying idle, they began by picking up stragglers, the ones that fell behind and took them out quick and quiet. Luna was great at this type of battle, her arrows were quieter and less showy (thus eye catching) than spells. She aimed for the kill, it wouldn't do for them to get up later and replenish the ranks.

Ron took care of the ones Luna hadn't managed to get the instant kill on before they could cry out and alert the enemy to their position at their back. Hermione was working on putting up a blanket ward line behind them so that Voldemort's troops would find themselves pigeon holed into a pincher enemies on all sides with no way out. Harry was taking on the hardier troops that Luna's arrows wouldn't be able to hurt.

He launched himself into the air, wrapped his legs around a troll's neck and used his momentum to snap its neck before it even realize he was on it. Ron made sure the landing was quiet; this was a stealth mission after all. They were outnumbered back here, cut off from any help Dumbledore might give them but it ensured their backs weren't to an enemy. It left them very little options on how to deal with the enemy they were going after though.

**~Thor~**

Thor could not understand, the Destroyer only moved on the commands of the King and his brother was King. Loki had sent this down upon them and he could not understand why. It was destroying everything, nothing could stand in its way and everything they tried didn't seem to be affecting it at all.

"Brother!" Thor cried, "What madness is this?!" Thor was met with only quiet sky and the sound of fire as it raged around them. The warriors three, Sif, and Heimdall were at his side looking to him for guidance. Thor had never felt so useless, he had nothing to give them, no strength to bluster their own and it left him with an empty feeling.

"It is no use trying to puzzle together the madness that is Loki's reasoning, we must return to Asgard…Odin I fear is in grave danger," Heimdall said his deep tones hard with anger.

"I will not leave them all to the mercy of the Destroyer! We must do something!" Thor shouted in return.

"Thor, the Destroyer cannot be stopped by us…had you your powers perhaps we might have vanquished it but we have not the strength on our own!" Sif said desperately.

"Odin cannot be allowed to fall, Thor, we must leave if we are to stop Loki's schemes," Fandral said harshly.

"I will not! You may leave if that is your will but I will not abandon those I have placed under my protection! I will die before I abandon my duty to them and let them face this on their own! I have brought this upon them, I must do something!" Thor said as he ran to face the Destroyer on his own.

There was little he could do but distract it giving Jane and the others the chance to flee. It was a curious thing, though there was many times in which it could have killed him it had stayed its hand and went to destroy another car or building instead. Thor could not understand, just what was Loki doing? He charged ahead trying to get the Destroyer to focus on him, and then it made its first real counterattack backhanding him across the road.

Had Thor had his powers such a thing would have been little more than an annoyance, stripped of his powers in mortal form it was much more devastating and it was enough that he felt the grasp of death creeping upon him. He did not understand, Loki had never been this vindictive to him before…all his actions had always been to aid him. Yet here he lay dying and Thor began to doubt…could he have been so blinded. He heard something as the darkness of death crept upon him…his father's voice.

"_Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." _His father's voice whispered in his ear. His arm went up of its own accord to catch **Mjölnir** and felt the welcome rush of his power chasing the grip of death from him. Loki had spoken true; their father had never planned for him to remain mortal and only wanted him to prove his worth. Still doubts lingered as he thought of Loki's actions, and Thor knew he needed to return to Asgard to confront Loki. But first he had a Destroyer to…_destroy_.

**~Harry~**

Every moment they drew closer to the very heart of their enemies' territory, and the threat of discovery grew more certain. Luna's silver tipped arrow slew a werewolf before he could call out the warning on his tongue…the world would not miss Greyback. Ron was taking on a small nest of acromantula white faced in terror and with a manic smile as he hacked away at them. They heard the sounds of battle ahead of them, the only reason they had not been discovered yet…Dumbledore was fighting back ahead of them…somehow Harry was a bit surprised.

For all that Dumbledore preached that Voldemort had to be stopped Harry had almost expected him to let the monster roam into the school unhindered. For all of Dumbledore's fame that came from his victory over the last Dark Lord Harry had thought his heart to soft to stomach fighting back. It seems he was incorrect in his assumption.

Suddenly he felt it, Voldemort's presence; it sent the spells of protection his father had cast on him vibrating…where Voldemort was his snake was sure to be close. He signaled for the others to come to him quickly and quietly. Once the three of them were at his side he signed for Luna to head up into the Tree next to them, for Ron to have his back and for Hermione to wait here to back up Luna. It was time to hunt some snake, the most vulnerable of Voldemort's horcrux…and the last.

Voldemort was surrounded by five of his inner circle followers, a couple of them seemed new and Harry guessed they were the replacements for the Lestrange brothers. Ron and Harry were behind a tree just to the right and behind the group. Harry's keen eyes scanned for the snake in the underbrush; finally he spotted it slithering around Voldemort's feet. Not good. There was no way Harry could reach it without tipping the lot of them off.

He signaled to Ron to go across the clearing to box them in should any decide to run. Then he caught Luna's eyes and pointed to the snake. Giving her the sign to wait for the distraction Harry was going to provide Harry took a deep breath. He needed to take as many of them as he could out before they had time to react…which meant not holding anything back. The five with Voldemort did not know what hit them. Two went down with daggers in their temps within a blink of each other.

He snapped one's neck with his legs while stabbing another in the heart. Voldemort moved to retaliate with his remaining lackey when two silver arrows streaked past him one went right through the back of the Death Eater's head the other pinned his snake to the ground. Both died before Voldemort could react…Basilisk venom dipped arrows insured that.

So Harry stood before his enemy, Voldemort, and they stared each other down. "Come to die then Harry?" Voldemort asked mockingly as they began to circle each other.

"Not today," Harry replied coolly. "Death has come to call on you today time…and this time you won't be able to fly from the call." Harry said mockingly.

"We shall see, Harry Potter, we shall see," Voldemort said as he lifted his wand. The final battle between them was just about to start and this time only one of them would be walking away from it. It was time to end this.

**A.N.: Ahhhh! XD it's all coming to a head! I'm so excited! Thanks for all the support and the reviews! It's really motivated me to get the updates going as quick as I can! Hope you like it! Drop me a line and tell me your thoughts! Thank you Aliengirlguy for the poem suggestion! It was perfect so I had to use it! XD**

**Quick Question: Does anyone know the **_**when**_** the Marvel universe is supposed to be in? 2012? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Death be not proud, though some have called thee**

**Mighty and dreadfull, for, thou art not soe,**

**For, those, whom thou think'st, thou dost overthrow,**

**Die not, poore death, nor yet canst thou kill mee.**

**From rest and sleepe, which but thy pictures bee,**

**Much pleasure, then from thee, much more must flow,**

**And soonest our best men with thee doe goe,**

**Rest of their bones, and soules deliverie.**

**Thou art slave to Fate, Chance, kings, and desperate men,**

**And dost with poyson, warre, and sicknesse dwell,**

**And poppie, or charmes can make us sleepe as well,**

**And better then thy stroake; why swell'st thou then?**

**One short sleepe past, wee wake eternally,**

**And death shall be no more; death, thou shalt die.**

**-John Donne**

**Chapter 15: Death's Grasp**

**~Loki~**

He had bought himself some time sending the Destroyer to earth to distract them but with the limitations put on it Loki doubted it would last long. It couldn't kill them…which is what it would have to do to stop them from coming back. Everything had come down to a few precious moments, just a few more before he could focus back onto his son and get this whole mess over with. Loki could only hope that Thor would have enough faith in him to give him a chance to explain when this was all over…if the devils whispering in his ear hadn't corrupted him to their way of thinking.

Laufey signed the treaty without looking at the fine print, impatient to finally see the end to his greatest foe he failed to notice the one right before him. Loki took full advantage, there would be peace between their two worlds…it would just start out a bit bloody. He opened the bridge to them and waited for the treaty to activate…then he would kill them all. He hadn't anticipated how effortlessly the Jotuns could get past the guards he had placed and had to rush to save Odin sooner than he had thought.

**~Harry~**

They attacked at the same time, Voldemort fired off a killing curse and Harry teleported behind him avoiding it casting the cutting hex at his back. Voldemort reacted with a counter curse and began a spell chain that Harry was hard pressed dodging while trying to counter. It was all going so fast and honestly Harry was surprised he was managing to keep up with the older more experienced wizard.

Hermione, Ron and Luna made sure nothing interfered with their battle so Harry could concentrate on Voldemort without having to worry about getting attacked from behind. Voldemort summoned Fiendfyre shaping it into a snake in a show of unparalleled control and Harry reacted instinctively he cried out, "**PRUINA!**" Blue began to creep up his arms as his Jotun heritage surged up inside of him.

The two attacks met, Ice battled Flame, and hissing steam filled the small clearing as the two attacks battled each other. Their wands started to glow with golden light again, and it was a battle of wills Harry was not willing to lose. The two attacks began to build, the two of them trapped neither willing to accept defeat and then there was a great rush of wind as the two attacks exploded outwards. It flung the two of them through the trees like ragdolls and they both landed painfully in the shores of the black lake amongst the raging battle.

Harry was surprised to still have the ability to stand back up but to remain on the ground would be a death sentence. Voldemort's own body was barely human he made it up just as quickly. Then they were at each other again this time with an audience, the other fighting had stopped as both side watched their two figureheads duke it out. Harry wasn't holding back either, making illusion copies of himself, throwing daggers hidden in his spells, every so often he managed to get in close enough to slice a piece of Voldemort off.

That wasn't to say he was unscathed, his right side was bleeding where Voldemort managed to get past his armor, he was panting with fatigue and he was barely managing to move quick enough to dodge Voldemort's spells as the ground was slick with blood and other things making it hard for him to get traction. His trio of Hermione, Ron and Luna were managing to run interference between them from outside attacks. Harry never let up on attacking, going low and dirty when he had to.

His hands where still a light blue from his frost attack, and he began to use it to his advantage where he could. Already the side of Voldemort's face as blistered black from frost bite and Harry suspected he was having a hard time seeing out of his left eye. Harry thought that it might be because Voldemort had no more anchors to draw power from that Harry started to feel his power waning. Voldemort had barely anything that could be described as a soul left…and it was beginning to show.

Voldemort's form was beginning to lose its solid shape, his hands were fraying at the seams, his wounds weren't bleeding so much as _unraveling_ and it was spreading. Harry could taste victory, with added strength he forgot about his wounds, about how much it hurt to move and just _kept attacking_. Finally he managed to get in close as Voldemort's last spell sputtered and died before he could cast it. He didn't waste the opportunity taking Voldemort's head in his hands and launching himself around in a sharp movement.

Where he touched Voldemort's skin cracked blistered black and with a loud sharp _**CRACK**_ Harry carried Voldemort's head from his body. Voldemort's body dropped boneless to the ground disintegrating as it did, Harry _squeezed_ the head in his hands until it exploded in a shower of black dust and jagged pieces. He had done it…Harry had **WON!**

**~Loki~**

He barely made it in time, Laufey was just about to place a killing blow and Loki demolished him from behind as he felt the treaty activate on Jotun. There, it was done; peace had been won at last. His mother ran into his arms, "Loki you saved him!" she said as she sobbed in relief into his chest. He had not the time for this; the protections he had placed on his son were screaming at him…he had to _go._

"Loki!" Thor's voice cried across the chambers.

"Thor! I knew you would return to us!" Their mother cried as she went from Loki's arms to Thor's.

"Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends! To kill me!" Thor demanded voice colored with hurt and actuation.

"What?!" Their mother cried.

"It wasn't to kill you, or anyone for that matter I was very clear…it was only meant as a _distraction_." Loki said absently as he tried to feel his son.

"You're a talented liar brother, always have been." Thor said scornfully.

"I see your friends had persuaded you to their way of thinking, no matter, whether you believe it or not…I never meant to see to your death brother. I love you; I could not betray you thus!" Loki yelled in turn. He was starting to panic; he couldn't get a clear reading on his son.

"Then why! Tell me why! Why did you let the Jotuns into Asgard?! Why did you try so hard to keep me from returning to save father from them?!" Thor demanded hotly as he strode across the chamber to face him.

"Are you so stupid! I knew you would never understand why this needed to happen…for all you have tried to change you remain the brazen idiotic boy who cannot see what lies before you! I made a peace treaty with Laufey, it magically bound him and all the Jotuns ever more into peace with Asgard! All that it needed to be valid is for Laufey to step foot on Asgard soil in trade!" Loki yelled throwing the treaty at Thor's feet.

"But no one trusts me! No one places their faith in me believing me to be some monster that has grand designs on the throne! I _**never**_ wanted the throne Thor…I only ever wanted to be your equal. This was the quickest way to bring peace and avoid the war _**you**_ started! I wanted you home brother, I wanted this to be over with and to see you restored upon Asgard!" Loki yelled as the frantic panic began to build.

"However, I am never afforded the same trust as you have always enjoyed! Everyone is so quick to see me the enemy with every perceived chance and slight! Yes, I allowed the Jotuns into Asgard…both times…but I only did so, on the belief that you were not ready to take the throne! I was the only one who saw you as you are…not as they believe you to be! I knew you were not ready for the throne; you would not lead for the good of Asgard only the good of yourself! Was I not correct? Did you not start a war so quickly as soon as you got the chance?" Loki yelled.

"It was not your choice to make Loki!" Thor yelled in turn.

"Yet it was the only one I could take! You weren't ready for the responsibility, only I could see that and I _had _to do something! You would bring Asgard to ruin if I had let you!" Loki yelled back.

"Do you have so little faith in me brother?" Thor asked crushed.

"I have the utmost faith in you Thor, but I am not blind to our failings. I could never be a true King of Asgard because I am hated and afforded very little trust among anyone here. You are loved so blindly that you could destroy Asgard with your own hands and the people would still smile following you into death. I did what I had to brother, out of love," Loki said quietly.

**~Harry~**

It was only because he was still vibrating with the high of battle that he managed to dodge the spell that would have slammed into his back. He cast a curse in the direction it had come from spinning to face his new foe, it was Dumbledore, he had bound his trio and he was moving in with killer intent. "Why?!" Harry shouted as he forced his exhausted body to move.

"I'm sorry my boy but you will have to die if Voldemort's defeat is to be insured." Dumbledore said words colored with sadness.

"What madness are you speaking of now you crazy old man!" Harry yelled in turn as he cast a shield to protect himself.

"You are Voldemort's last Horcrux, an accidental one that he made the night you first defeated him!" Dumbledore said.

Harry dodge to the side, not fast enough as the cutting curse got his shoulder but at least it wasn't the neck he had been aiming at. "You insane old man! You can't make an accidental horcrux! It has to be crafted carefully with the caster's full knowledge or it won't work!" Harry yelled as he cast a counter curse.

"Your scar has always had dark magic on it, the same signature as Voldemort's, you speak parseltongue! It is the truth my boy," Dumbledore called as he inched closer to Harry.

"It was just a mark of unfinished business! It's gone now, I don't feel his magic within the scar at all it left as soon as I killed him!" Harry said panicking as he was cornered between the lake and Dumbledore.

"That doesn't explain the parseltongue my boy, your mother had no Slytherin in her line…the Potter's never mixed with that line either," Dumbledore said in defeat.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw no way around it, "James Potter wasn't my father!" Harry yelled. It did its work making Dumbledore hesitate for just a moment and Harry acted quickly, "Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore's wand ripped from his into Harry's awaiting hand. The moment it touched his hand for the first time in history someone was in the Deathly Hallows _all at once_. The wand expelled a black mist that rushed into Harry's eyes, mouth, and ears choking him.

Dumbledore looked almost as panicked as Harry felt but he was pushed to the very back of Harry's mind at the moment. The feeling as hard to describe it felt as if suddenly his blood was suddenly syrup moving so slowly it was all his heart could do to beat. He could hardly breathe; his heart beat slowly every beat a struggle, _BUMP…BA…BUMP_. His blood struggled, blue crept into half of his face bleeding red into his right eye, and as the black slowly crept into his vision Harry began to realize he was dying.

He fell to his knees, clutching at his throat as he panted trying in vain to get air into his lungs, "Daddy" he called out gasping.

**~Loki~**

His heart jarred painfully leaving his gasping for breath Thor moved to him in concern but Loki threw his hands off. "I have to leave!" Loki said panicking! Loki ran from Odin's chambers with Thor hot on his heels.

"Brother wait! We have much to discuss!" Thor called out after him grabbing his arm before he could leave.

"I have to go Thor! Release me! My son! My son needs me!" Loki yelled in panic as his heart squeezed painfully in warning. Thor let him go in surprise and then Loki was gone.

Loki caught his son as he began to fall backwards and looked at him in panic. "What happened?!" Loki cried out as he cupped his son's cheek with a shaking hand. "The…wand…" his son said as he struggled to breath. Loki looked at his arm, in his hands was a wand he had never seen but knew on sight…the elder wand the last of the Hallows. Harry's hand was clenched painfully around the wand, and his veins were black shinning out from his pale skin. The blackness in his veins started at his hand and was slowly creeping up his left arm.

The other half of his son's body as the pale blue of his Jotun heritage and Loki couldn't even think of what it could mean. Loki tried to get the wand out of his son's hand but nothing he did could move it from his grasp. Loki cupped his cheek again looking into his son's eyes as he tried to figure out some way to help him…to figure out what was happening. His right eye was the blood red with his striking green staring up at him from the pale blue of the right side of his face.

The left side wasn't looking much better; the webbing black of his son's veins had spread to the left side of his son's face and was bleeding into his left eye. It left nothing untouched in his son's left eye and soon his left eye was a solid black. Loki panic as he tried to find the cause and _stop_ it. His son was dying!

The only thing he saw was that his son's blood, which had always been in conflict, was being overwhelmed. His jotun blood was freezing the mortal blood in his veins making it sluggish and unresponsive. The blackness Loki could only guess at…it wasn't helping anything though. "Daddy…" Harry gasped out painfully each word a struggle, "I…love…you…" he cried out in pain.

"Don't worry baby, Daddy's here! I'll fix it! You'll be fine!" Loki said as tears flooded his eyes raining down on his son's face. Empty words, Loki didn't know how to fix this. "I'm…s…s…sorry…Daddy…" Harry gasped out forcing his face into smile. One last gasping breath left him and then there was no more. Loki shook him, "No! No! Harry! Not yet! Not yet!" Loki screamed as he clutched him to his chest rocking him in his arms.

This was all his fault…all his fault…if he hadn't pushed his son to look for a way towards immortality for his own selfish reasons this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't had filthy Jotun blood inside his veins his son wouldn't have suffered as he had…maybe he would have survived gathering the Hallows…. It was all the Jotun's fault! Loki screamed in rage, his scream was joined by a small feminine one filled with grief as Luna ran flinging herself onto the ground beside him.

"HARRY!" She screamed as her hands pushed the hair from his face. Loki placed his son in her lap, "Watch over him…there is something I must do." He said his voice a black void of emotion. Luna nodding as she sobbed clutching Harry to her chest.

Loki knew what he had to do…he couldn't let the Jotuns get away with killing his baby with their filthy blood…he would kill them all! He landed in Asgard on the Bifrost and Thor was waiting for him. Loki ignored him, placing the staff into the Bifrost activating it using his curse jotun abilities to freeze it in place. "Brother! What are you doing?!" Thor cried.

"I'm destroying Jotunheim," came Loki's cold reply. There was nothing left to live for anymore…his son was dead.

**A.N.: Ahhhhh! Have faith in me this isn't the end…not everything is as it appears my dear readers! Until next update…should be done by tonight or up by tomorrow morning. I won't leave you hanging for too long! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Out of the night that covers me,**

**Black as the Pit from pole to pole,**

**I thank whatever gods may be**

**For my unconquerable soul.**

**In the fell clutch of circumstance**

**I have not winced nor cried aloud.**

**Under the bludgeonings of chance**

**My head is bloody, but unbowed.**

**Beyond this place of wrath and tears**

**Looms but the Horror of the shade,**

**And yet the menace of the years**

**Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.**

**It matters not how strait the gate,**

**How charged with punishments the scroll,**

**I am the master of my fate:**

**I am the captain of my soul.**

**-W.E. Henley**

**Chapter 16: Mastering Death**

**~Harry~**

It was strange waking up when you didn't know you were ever sleeping, Harry remembered the mask of sorrow on his father's face and tried to find him. However, he couldn't see anything and for a moment thought he was blind…but there was a dim light in the distance that made him realize he was just bathed in darkness. There was no sound; it was eerily quiet, only the sound of his breath and the rest was a still. He wondered where he was, what had happened and what he was supposed to do now.

Then there was a voice, it was not spoken, it was as something was putting the words inside his head but at the same time it was like his whole being heard the words more. _*You have unlocked the door...* _the voice whispered to him, *_to Master death you must conquer it…prove your worth Hallows Bearer…a challenge lays before you…seven doors…seven challenges…see victory or fall into my grasp…*_ it said. A shiver laced down his spine at the words, death was speaking to him.

*_Go now…Hallows Bearer…it is time…find the next door soon…or be lost forever.*_ his entire body vibrated with the words and Harry began to move blindly. This place was strange…there was no direction…no up or down…forwards or backwards…only black nothingness that clung to him like a spider's web. How was he going to ever find the next door in this place? He tried to move in towards the dim light in the distance but only got further away.

It didn't help that it was freezing, he had no clothes, this place was endless and Harry felt panicked. Then he felt something, a heavy weight on his finger where it laid in sharp contrast to his the lightness that was his naked form. He realized it was the ring bearing the resurrection stone and in desperation he spun it three times thinking of his mother. She appeared before him bathed in an ethereal light, smiling, more beautiful then Harry had ever thought possible.

"_I'll show you the way, hurry Harry you don't have much time_," She called out as she sped quickly off Harry hot on her heels. There was no time for a happy reunion…if he didn't leave this first place…win this first challenge soon then there would be no other chance. It was dizzying trying to follow his mother when there was no sense of direction that they even moved at all…but it somehow worked. The dim light grew closer, "_Keep going Harry, you can receive no more help from me…the next challenges are all designed to break you…don't let it!_" His mother cried as light blinded him.

**~Luna~**

Luna cried silent tears as she held Harry's body close to her heart, sniffling as she tried to clean him up even as she got filthier from sitting in the blood and mud on the shores of the black lake. Harry had been so beautiful in life, even in death…looking as he did now…he looked as terrifying as he was beautiful. Ron and Hermione tried to get her to let go of him but she pushed them violently back. Harry needed her now, and she would not let him down.

**~Harry~**

The room was huge, so big in fact Harry couldn't even see the ceiling on the vague feeling it was there. The walls, the floor…everything was white…it was empty…just a plain blindingly white room. And then Luna was there smiling at him in her funny little way dancing on the balls of her feet. "Luna," Harry said his voice a harsh broken whisper.

"Hi there Harry," She said winking at him.

"What are you doing here?!" Harry said panicked.

"I'm your next challenge Harry!" Luna said smiling, "This challenge is the one of Violence, the one that lays behind you was the one of despair, you made it Harry! Congratulations!"

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked…dread forming a hard ball inside his stomach.

Luna smiled in response and tossed him something familiar…one of his daggers. "It's very simple Harry, to move onto the next challenge all you have to do is kill me and everyone you love," She smiled at him widely as he dropped his dagger in horror.

"No! I could never do that! I'd rather die!" Harry shouted.

Luna walked up to him, picked up the dagger and placed it into his hands firmly even as he tried to pull away. Her grip was firm but gentle as he forced him to hold onto it, "You will die Harry! You _must do this_, you have to, otherwise you'll be stuck inside this room for the rest of eternity!" She said as she brought the dagger to her neck.

"No…no! I won't do it Luna! I can't!" Harry said as tears rolled down his face.

"You have to Harry…it okay…shhh…it'll be alright…" She smile at him a small gentle smile and then forced his hand to slice open her neck. Harry screamed in horror. Luna smiled at him mouth stained red with blood, "see you soon Harry." She said as she dropped to the ground. Blood coated his nude body sticky, warm, and wet…Harry kept screaming as the sobs racked his body. Soon there was a patch on the floor stained red with Luna's blood.

"Don't cry little prince," Harry looked up in growing terror at the voice…it was his Daddy…standing there smiling at him as if Luna wasn't dead at his feet. "No! No!" Harry screamed as he began to realize…it didn't end with Luna…no it only just begun.

**~Loki~**

"Loki, What madness is this?!" Thor cried as he tried to stop the Bifrost to no avail.

"Is it madness…is it…is it!" Loki yelled blank faced at his brother.

"What has happened Loki?! Where did you go?! You spoke of a son...would he want this?!" Thor cried out as he tried to smash the staff out with his hammer…it wasn't working.

"My son is dead," Loki said voice hallow. Thor stopped mid-swing. "It doesn't matter now that he is gone…he was my secret you know. His mother was mortal…and cursed my son with her mortality. He died because of my blood…he was the light of my life," Loki said brokenly as he fell to his knees. Thor didn't know what to do, he had to save Jotunheim…but his brother needed him too.

Loki pulled an old photograph from his pocket, his baby Harry laughed at him from it all small and unbroken. "I kept him hidden…I know the laws…Odin would never have allowed me into his life had he known about him. He was all I had brother…the only being in the entire universe that loved me and trusted me as no other…and I failed to protect him." Loki said as he rocked on the ground.

"Why must Jotunheim pay for his lose brother?" Thor called out.

"Because if it wasn't for the Jotun Blood running through my veins he would be here with me now! Alive!" Loki yelled.

**~Harry~**

Harry walked through the latest challenge slowly, trying to get the vision of all the people he loved lying in a bloody pool at his feet placed there by his hand. His body was coated in blood, it trailed behind him as he walked…dripping…this challenge was equally as horrible. He had to walk, not giving in as every step more and more weight crashed down on him. His crushing guilt was manifested and he had to make it to the fourth challenge while carrying the weight of it.

He couldn't stop, couldn't give in to the horror of this place…because if he broke then he would never get out. Harry clung to the hope that he hadn't really killed them all that they would be waiting for him at the end of this…he clung to that hope. He didn't know what he would do if his actions here manifested in the living realm. He had to hope…because even as the doubt crept into him Harry forced himself to keep going using that small hope.

**~Loki~**

"What are you talking about brother!" Thor cried confused.

"I discovered something father had hidden from me after he banished you! I am not your brother as we were always told! I am the son of Laufey and the despoiled Asgard woman he raped! I was just another relic Odin stole that day he took the casket! I am the monster he told us stories about! And because he kept it from me, sealing my jotun blood, my son paid for his deceit with his life!" Loki yelled as he got up to stop Thor from trying to stop the bifrost from destroying Jotunheim.

"This is madness brother you cannot kill an entire race for our father's mistake!" Thor called out.

"Why not! This is what you wanted! You want to kill every jotun with your bare hands, at least my way will be swift and more merciful than they deserve!" Loki yelled in return.

"I have changed! I see how wrong I was now! You helped me see that! See reason now Loki! Help me stop this!" Thor said desperately.

"You've changed?! Changed! What could have moved you to _finally_ see reason after all my attempts failed? Was it that woman?" Loki said spitefully anger and grief moving him to hurt Thor as he was hurting. "It was! Wasn't it! Well maybe after I finish Jotunheim I'll pay her a visit and show you how much it hurts knowing you cannot save the one you love the most!" Loki yelled. Thor screamed in rage and charged him blindly. Loki was ready, he wanted the fight, he wanted the pain…it was better than thinking of the one he had lost.

**~Harry~**

The hall of mirrors glittered dangerously at him, and Harry was afraid to look inside of them for fear that he would see the horror of his visage covered in the blood of the ones he loved. This fourth challenge made no sense to him, there was only him and the mirrors…no great weight…no pressing need to keep going…no loved ones waiting to be slain by his hand. Just mirrors.

Finally he could take no more and looked inside one. What he saw was something he had always wished for. It was Asgard, he was on his Daddy's shoulders a small child, and they were laughing together and were happy. The next mirror showed him something else entirely, a small cottage, his mother cooking breakfast for him and his half dozen siblings. Every mirror held something different, just as tempting, they showed him all sorts of things.

It took everything in him not to look inside their depths anymore, it was all lies…all of it…pretty lies and dreams…but lies nonetheless. He could not lose himself in looking into these mirrors and forget what he was doing…forget what he was trying to do! These were beautiful lies! Beautiful dreams of happy endings. Harry forced himself to turn his back on them…he must go on…to create his own happy ending! A real one!

**~Loki~**

They fought as they had never fought before, Loki didn't care anymore he wanted to push Thor into ending his miserable existence. They crashed out of the Bifrost and Loki was overjoyed…there was nothing they could do now to stop it! "Brother, we can end this! Please! I do not wish to fight you!" Thor begged at him.

"Nothing matters anymore, don't you understand! Can't you see that! Without my son I have nothing! I am nothing! He was just a baby Thor! Barely seventeen! He was so beautiful; he had a kind heart and forgave even when they didn't deserve it! The universe is bleak without him! What will you do now Thor, because as I have learned to my utter heartbreak…some things can't be stopped even with all your power and all your strength…some things cannot be undone!" Loki said miserably from the ground.

Then Thor looked at him, looked at the spinning Bifrost, and raised his hammer. Loki felt a rush of panic for him, "What are you doing! If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Loki cried as he got up to stop his brother from breaking the bridge his heart along with it.

**~Harry~**

The weight of the water made his movements sluggish and he had a hard time forcing himself to keep swimming up. Harry was just so tired, the fifth challenge, he arrived here under the water miles from the surface with no way to breath. He had to keep going; he had to, even as black spots appeared in his eyes as he struggled from the lack of air. He was almost there…every time he was almost at the top the water rose to defeat him. Air…he needed air! He gasped and choked…water filling his lungs Harry screamed out under the water…it couldn't end here!

**~Loki~**

"Don't you hear me brother! There is nothing you can do!" Loki cried as he tackled Thor to the ground. Thor flung him off and slammed the hammer down upon the bridge. It groaned, but didn't even crack. Desperately Thor slammed his hammer now over and over again. Cracks splintered out from beneath him. "No! I won't let you do this!" Loki cried as he moved to fight his brother again. "You would destroy your heart with this Thor! I won't allow that!" Loki said as they traded blows.

**~Harry~**

This was a strange place, white and fluffy Harry lay on a comfortable cloud beside him was another Harry smiling at him with a Cheshire cat smile. "Who are you?" Harry whispered.

"I am you and not you," the Other Harry replied.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means I am you, everything you hide from the world and from yourself…since I am you I cannot be outside of you so I am not you in that I am here," The Other replied.

"Oh, What is this challenge then?" Harry asked.

"Well, this challenge is self revelation…you have to ask yourself the right questions." Other said lightly.

"What were the other ones then?" Harry asked.

"The First challenge was perseverance, you had to get out of the realm of endless nothing, the second was violence but you already knew that, the third was guilt and you had to learn to carry the weight of it, the forth was treachery…you had to look away from the lies surrounding you, the fifth was hope…you had to keep going even when you knew you will fail." The Other answered.

"What about the last challenge…the one after this…what will that one be of?" Harry asked afraid.

"Acceptance…I cannot tell you any more…"the Other replied.

"What should I ask?" Harry said not know how to get past self revelation.

"What do you want to know?" The Other asked in turn.

"What am I doing? What will I become?" Harry asked.

The Other smiled, "You are Mastering Death…by Mastering yourself…I don't know what you will become at the end of all this…no one has ever Mastered Death before."

"How long have I been here? It feels like a very long time," Harry remarked dizzily.

"You have been here for a second and for eternity…time matters very little to Death…so time does not rule here…I guess you could say your making up for lost time," The Other replied.

"What lost time?" Harry asked.

"Your body aged because it was mortal, your mind stayed frozen as a child because it was immortal…if you make it out of here your mind will have had an eternity inside this place and will have caught up with your body," The Other said.

"Will I be different? I don't want to be something…not…me." Harry said

"Don't worry, growing up isn't so bad! You'll just have to handle actually being attracted to people the same way they are attracted to you," The Other said cheerfully.

"What if Luna doesn't like me anymore?" Harry asked afraid.

"Luna loves you! She'll be happy that you're alive and not care about anything else!" The Other said.

"What about Daddy?" Harry asked.

"Daddy just wants you back," Other replied.

**~Loki~**

Thor slammed his hammer down upon the bridge one last time and it shook violently as it exploded apart. Loki tumbled over the side and Thor jumped to grab him not thinking of holding on himself. Thor had Loki's hand in a firm grip and Odin had caught Thor's leg. Loki looked up at them, at the man he had thought was his father, at the man he had thought his brother, and realized he was alone. "Thor let me go," Loki said softly, defeated.

"Never brother!" Thor cried.

"You don't understand…he is gone Thor…" Loki said as he let go of Thor's hand.

Thor struggled to keep a grip on him, "Brother! All is not lost! We'll save him somehow!" Thor tried.

"He's DEAD! Thor you cannot save what has already been lost! Let me GO!" Loki yelled.

"No!" Thor yelled in defiance.

Loki smiled at him and shoved the baby picture into his armor. "His name was Harry, and he loved me as no other had ever done before. I loved him as only a father could love their child…without him I do not wish to see another day…without him this life is not worth the living." Loki said as he began to push Thor's hands from him.

"No! Loki! No!" Odin cried.

"**NO!**" Thor screamed as his brother slipped from his grasp. They watched him as he fell…and screamed in despair.

**A.N.: OMG I didn't think I would finish this chapter so soon! I hope you all appreciate this! I've been writing like a madwoman all day! XD Please read and review. I didn't leave you hanging for too long...only a few hours this time! I'm exhausted! XP**


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember me when I am gone away,**

**Gone far away into the silent land;**

**When you can no more hold me by the hand,**

**Nor I half turn to go, yet turning stay.**

**Remember me when no more day by day**

**You tell me of our future that you plann'd:**

**Only remember me; you understand**

**It will be late to counsel then or pray.**

**Yet if you should forget me for a while**

**And afterwards remember, do not grieve:**

**For if the darkness and corruption leave**

**A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,**

**Better by far you should forget and smile**

**Than that you should remember and be sad**

**-Christina Rossetti**

**Chapter 17: The Master of Death**

**~Harry~**

Harry scratched at the lid of the coffin; he wanted to go back to his cloud of self revelation because this was the worst challenge yet. The space was cramped, he was panting in panic in his fear…it took all reasoning from him. He could hear the dirt as it landed on the lid and he pounded against it screaming. Trying to get anyone's attention! He wasn't dead! Don't bury him alive! He screamed again, Harry howled as he clawed against the lid of the coffin…was this even a challenge?

Maybe he was just waking up from death only to be buried alive like this…he'd die for good this time he knew it! He pounded his fist against the lid and screamed out his denial. He had to live; his Dad needed him to live! He couldn't die! He couldn't die like Dobby! He didn't want to die! Harry wasn't sure how long he railed against it, how long he tried to get out of the coffin, time was a strange thing but eventually he calmed down.

He began to think of Dobby, of how the little elf must have felt dying in his arms, how he had let death take him with a smile. Harry couldn't think of anything else, he had caused a lot of death, taken many lives during this war, but none had hit him as deeply as Dobby's had. He wondered why. Why hadn't Dobby been afraid?

He missed the Other, he could tell him and Harry would know it to be true…whatever the Other said. He took a deep breath and thought of his Dad. His Dad would miss him, Luna, Ron and Hermione…they would miss him. They would remember him too. He would be in their thoughts and Harry hoped they would think of him with a smile some time. There was no way out of this, everything he tried from magic to trying to claw his way out…nothing worked.

Everything died eventually, summer gave way to winter, children grew old, and nothing stayed the same forever…maybe Mastering something as intangible as Death had been impossible from the start. Who could Master something so…inevitable…who was he to say he could ever rule something like that? He was just Harry, he had only wanted to escape it for his Dad…he had wanted to cheat it like Voldemort. Perhaps not as deeply, not as desperately as Voldemort…but his own reasons were as selfish as his had been.

Maybe Mastering Death meant accepting it? That it would come for him eventually and no one could hide from something so great forever. Where there was Death there was life…things died to make room for things that were to come…Death wasn't so bad. He had been fighting for so long perhaps it was time to accept this. Harry sighed and closed his eyes…Death would come for everyone eventually.

**~Luna~**

The Fighting had died off, they were helping the wounded and clearing out the dead…but she remained just where Loki had left her. In her arms was the most important person in her life, and she wasn't about to let go. Dumbledore had tried to talk to her and she had almost killed him with her bare hands. Luna smiled at Harry as she cleaned the blood from his face and wounds.

It had begun to snow a bit ago, blanketing the ground and covering up the blood that painted the ground. She was trying her best to keep them warm and the snow off of Harry but it wasn't working well. His hair was sprinkled with sharp white snowflakes that stood in vivid contrast against his black hair. Luna fixed Harry's circlet as it had come askew somehow and she kissed Harry's cheek. "See, you look just like your Dad now," Luna said as she fixed him up.

She was keeping her eyes from studying his face that was a web of black veins now, it had spread all over him now and the blue half of his body now had matching black veins as the left side. Somehow more tears managed to well up in her eyes, Luna had thought she had no more tears left to shed but here she was crying again. "Please Harry," She whispered, "Please don't let this be the end." She kissed his closed eyelids and sobbed as she hugged him close again.

Before Harry had seen her…before he had become her friend…Luna had been invisible. She had walked around, she had been to the classes, but it was like no one _saw_ her. People made fun of her, called her Luny, and took her things…she hadn't minded it too much…at least they saw her then. It all changed when Harry Potter asked her to the Yule Dance…it was like suddenly there was a light in her life where before there had been only darkness.

He smiled, he _actually listened_, and Luna thought she heard _him_ too. Harry was…there was no one like him, he was so kind, he _saw_ her, and she had someone she could finally talk to about everything. After her mother had died there had been no one in her life Luna could talk to, her mother had been her best friend and she had left this big hole inside her life. Her mother had been the one who had helped her stay grounded…when she began to see more of the unseen it got harder to stay…grounded…or maybe sane.

Harry had given her more than friendship, he had given her someone who she could feel a connection to…someone she could rely on. That was a precious thing, and Luna didn't think she could ever repay him for it. Harry had trusted her with his secrets, with his dreams, and through him Luna had discovered a dream of her own. She would have never been what she was today had Harry not held out his hand and welcomed her into his life.

Luna had gotten the idea of making clothes from just being around someone so beautiful that she had wanted to dress him up like her own personal doll. Her mother had been the one who had showed her how to make things with her hands…it had helped her see past the unseen and take in the entire world. When her mother had died she had stopped making things like cork necklaces and radish earrings. Then Harry had come bursting into her life all wild magic, something slept under his skin that was _more _than anything in this world Luna had ever seen before.

Harry had been her mystery, something she could hold on to when she began to lose herself to visions of things that weren't there to everyone else. Luna had told Harry her secret too, about the unseen in the world, about watching her mother die without being able to help her, and about how lonely it all was for her. Harry had been lonely too, but together they chased that loneness away. People looked at her following Harry Potter around and called her the Loony sidekick as if she was nothing more than that.

They were wrong; Harry needed her as much as she needed him. Harry had so much pain he kept all bottled up, he had so many bad memories that haunted him, and he never let anyone past his walls before he had let her in. Luna had her own skeletons, her own pain, and it was good for both of them to share it with someone so they could move past it. Harry had told her about his cupboard and his discovered fear of small spaces. Luna told him about how her mother had looked as she had died, all torn apart, so different then the mother that had held her at night.

Luna didn't know what she would do without Harry; she couldn't go back to walking around half out of the world with nothing to hold onto to keep her sane. If she lost Harry like she lost her mother…there would be no going back from that…she would not be able to hold on anymore and would just give in like her father had. Her father had let himself go after her mother had died, had let the Nargles cloud up his mind, let the unseelie be his only reality. Oh, he had moments where he _saw_ her, once or twice, but he wasn't the father she had grown up with…he was lost in the world of the unseen. Luna had always been scared she might go the same…become so detached from this world that she would never find her way back into her body…lost forever.

Suddenly Harry heaved a great shuddering gasp and Luna pulled away in surprise. The blackness in his veins was fading before her eyes, the blue on his skin too, and Harry was breathing again! Harry was looking up at her with bright green eyes that stared right into her soul. Harry had always been beautiful, so much so that it was almost unreal, but now he was breathtaking. His skin glowed a bit, his hair shone, his eyes were the deepest truest green she had never seen, and he was more than beautiful now.

"You're back," Luna breathed…question and declaration all at once.

Harry smiled at her, her breath hitched, "Yeah…thanks for waiting for me," He said gently as he cupped her cheek. "Where's my Dad?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Luna said sadly.

**~Loki~**

He fell through nothing and everything. The stars, the moon, they slid past him exploding before him. He had been left in the Darkness, but there was no Death come to greet him. Only pain…terrible pain…he dwelled in the shadow of the human heart and the twilight of the night. In this Darkness, in this nothing…he was no one…he was nothing…he was the darkness…the darkness was him…and it numbed the pain.

**~Thor~**

Thor sat treaty in on hand, a picture in the other, and wondered how they all could have misjudged his brother so deeply. Loki had fallen and in his wake Thor was left with question he may never find the answer to. He looked at the baby in the picture, it laughed up at him, and Thor thought he looked just like Loki as he hadn't seen him in a very long time. When had Loki learned to keep such secrets? When had he learned to hide his happiness so that it wouldn't be destroyed by them?

Sif, Heimdall, and the warriors Three had tried to come to him…but Thor couldn't stomach the sight of them. His father was awake and well but Thor refused to speak to him…there was just so much pain. Loki's methods were questionable, perhaps a bit wicked, but Thor could not deny their effectiveness. Peace was won and it was a hallow victory.

Because of his foolishness Loki had thought he had to be the one to fix everything…like always…this time it had cost him more dearly than any other. His nephew, who he had never gotten the chance to meet, was dead and Thor grieved the loss of the child along with the father. He could not keep his promise to Jane, he had failed his brother, and in the remains of the day…there was nothing left but sadness. The baby in this picture had never even had the chance to see Asgard, to play in its golden fields, to be spoiled by their mother and Thor. Nothing but sadness remained in the wake of Loki's madness.

Thor wasn't sure why he had kept Loki's lost son to himself, why he had not told his mother if he could not tell his father. Clutching the picture Thor felt tears well up inside his eyes and he threw the chair he was sitting on into a wall in rage. How could this have happened? How could he have lost everything, things he hadn't known he had, and feel this pain for a child he hadn't known existed until today? Loki had been ripped from his life, leaving a hole where his brother had been and Thor wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with that. Loki had always been there, with him for his entire life, and without him Thor wasn't sure what he should do.

**~Harry~**

He was still getting used to the way being immortal felt…it was indescribable…as was being the Master of Death. When he had awoken in Luna's arms he had seen the loose grasp of death on her heart. The one everything had… the grip that told him that eventually she would fade away and he had acted foolishly. He had ripped Death from her grasp and Luna had to get used to the feeling of immortality alongside him. Of course the act of freeing her from death had sent him into a coma for a few days.

In the wake of Voldemort's defeat it was an easy matter seeing to the remains of his desolated forces. Wiping most of the Ministry out in the process and leaving a vacuum of authority that Harry had taken advantage of…not for himself as he had planned. Harry had installed Hermione onto the new throne of Magical Queen of England, and it had been funny to see the reactions it had caused. Harry knew Hermione would be a good queen…plus she did so love being the boss.

After that Luna and Harry had gone to search for his father, leaving the restoration of England in Hermione's capable hands with Ron at her side. Harry had tried everything he could think of to summon his father to no avail…wherever his father was it was beyond his reach. His Dad had never taught him how to travel between worlds and realms either…this left him with little to no clue on where to look.

They hit a stroke of luck when they were traveling through America in their search…a faint trace of his father's magic. Harry had taken the chance he asked Luna if she was willing to go with him to follow the lead…she agreed. His father's magic was leading them to the parallel universe of Midgard…they were on Midgardhr…so it was simple enough to jump over to the very close verse. His Dad had taught him how to do that at least and Harry hoped it would be enough to find him.

This world had a stranger feeling than the one they knew…the magic was wild and unruly…but the presence of Asgardian magic was unmistakable! His Dad had been here; in fact a lot more Asgardians had been here…Harry could still feel the magic from them in the air. Harry looked to Luna who stood beside him, "Are you sure you want to do this? There is still time to send you back…I can't guarantee that I will be able to do it again later." Harry said.

"Don't be silly Harry," Luna said as she grabbed his hand, "Who would I make clothes for with you gone?" She teased. Harry blushed.

"We've either lost or gained some time," Harry said slowly as he looked across the desert…taking in the dry heat of it.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked as she fiddled with her wand tucked behind her ear.

"It was still winter when we left Midgardhr…its summer now…so we either lost or gained some time in between the worlds. Midgard feels very different than Midgardhr…I can't explain it…there is something very strange about this world." Harry said absentmindedly as he began to walk with Luna follow close beside him. He would go where he felt the strongest concentration of Asgardian magic…perhaps he would find a lead to his Dad's whereabouts there.

**~Coulson~**

This was getting a bit ridiculous, Fury had called him in saying the scientist had picked up something in the middle of the desert again. Why couldn't the strange paranormal things happen by a nice beach? Or beside a cozy cafe he could get lunch from later. But Noooo, Aliens seemed to be drawn to the vast wasteland of the desert…just peachy. He hoped that this time it wasn't a giant metal monster that had a vendetta against his car. He had _just _finished the paperwork from the last time…if it happened this time Phil decided he would make Fury do it as punishment.

**A.N.: Yay! Onwards into the beginnings of the Avenger's! It was a long time coming but I hope it was worth the wait! Ahhhhh I am writing like a mad woman but I made sure to take the time to read through this to correct the errors as I saw them! Thanks for all the thoughtful reviews! They're really appreciated! I'm beginning to flesh out Luna more and give her a chance to be heard. It's a bit difficult because I always thought that Luna was a bit of an underdeveloped character in the cannon…mostly she is described as a dreamy floating girl with strange tendencies that are hard to fathom. Trying to give her some more depth…hope it is working. Lol **

**Quick Question: I haven't finalized Harry's pairing yet. I am leaning towards Luna but I feel like Harry is too big a character to settle with one person. Only because he is so…Idk Harry…so I am leaning towards adding another to his love interest. Luna seems like an adaptable person to me, very open, and I don't see this causing issues with Harry's relationship with her. So I want to know your thoughts. I had previously considered Steve but he is too stiff a character I think. Lol So I am seriously considering either Coulson or Bruce in the love triangle of goodness! Lol tell me your thoughts! **


	18. Chapter 18

**The light is cold. The day is dark.****  
****The only thought I have, a spark.****  
****The only breath I breathe, my mark.****  
****In this ever changing world.****The mirror is the truth, my face.****  
****The reflection is only mine, a trace.****  
****I decide who looks back, I decide the space.****  
****In this ever changing world.****What happens next is up to me.****  
****Cage up the bird, or let it free.****  
****The blinding sun over the setting sea.****  
****In this ever changing world.****  
**

**-Kristen Lancaster  
**

**Chapter 18: S.H.I.E.L.D. **

**~Harry~**

Harry was quite sure now that he shouldn't have let Luna talk him into wearing heels today…his feet were killing him and he felt like he was teetering on the edge of falling more often than not. Harry wondered how Luna managed to talk him into trying so many strange things…it wasn't _his_ idea to start wearing girl's clothes but he couldn't deny he did like wearing pretty things. Luna giggled at him as he very cautiously crouched down to the ground where he felt the highest amount of magic.

"What do you see?" Harry asked Luna as he felt the swirl of power under his hands.

"It's a very pretty pattern Harry, reminds me a bit of Nargle wings…all delicate intricate lines," Luna said as she joined him crouching on the ground silver eyes glowing.

"It has to be the Bifrost…what would bring so many Asgardians here?" Harry asked as he looked out at the vast emptiness that was this desert. He missed the green wild woods of England already…everything here looked dead…but Harry could feel life here too. It had only been a few weeks since he had awoken from his challenges to become the Master of Death. He was still getting used to all that meant.

Accidentally granting something immortality by pulling it from Death's grasp was not something he had planned to do, but he was thankful for having done it to Luna. She was his very best friend and Harry thought immortality becomes her. Her pale blonde hair looked like spun gold now, her grey eyes glowed silver, her skin glowed a healthy tan and she moved now with a grace of an immortal, of one who breaths in the life of the world.

It had the unexpected side effect of allowing her to control her sight, something she had never thought possible and had thanked him for. Harry was just glad Luna could now only see the unseen things when she chose now…he knew how much she had been afraid of losing herself in the visions of it.

"Should we follow the trail?" Luna asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah, it's all we have. What could have my dad been doing here? I don't sense anything special that could draw his attention," Harry murmured as he got up.

"That's what we are here to find out, we'll find your Dad Harry, we won't stop until we do," Luna said as she squeezed his shoulder he laid his hand on top of hers and smiled a bit sadly.

Then Harry heard it, the familiar humming of a car, and he saw a sleek expensive looking one headed right for them. "Now, this can't be a coincidence," Harry said slowly as he moved a bit in front of Luna.

**~Coulson~**

There weren't many leads so Coulson followed his gut and went to where the other strange other worlders had landed. As he got closer he realized his guess had been the right one, two figures were standing almost exactly where the others had come in for a landing. He pulled up, got cautiously out of his car and kept his hand at the ready to draw his gun. Phil wasn't sure if these two were friendly or not and really didn't want to take the chance.

The two of them were probably the most beautiful people he had seen so far, and that was saying something when you considered how many beautiful people he had come across. Natasha being one of them. The two of them were like night and day, one had pitch black hair, the other pale gold, one was pale the other tan. They were both dressed simply in dresses that were probably not suited to the heat with turtle necks and long sleeves. The heels they were wearing could not have been comfortable but Phil had long since stopped trying to fathom the minds of women.

"So," Phil began, "What brings you two to this side of the world?" his tone was cool, calm and assured. It usually made people think he knew more then he actually did and let him get more information then he would otherwise. A nice little trick Natasha had taught him and Clint…not that Clint paid much attention.

The one with the black hair smiled, she was standing a bit in front of the blonde one in a protective gesture, "I'm looking for someone," She said cryptically.

Phil smiled amiably, "Maybe I can help you out, Phil Coulson," He said as he walked up to shake her hand. Handing her his card, "I'm an Agent with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division…or S.H.I.E.L.D. for short." He said as he shook both their hands.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Luna Lovegood," Harry said introducing them.

Phil was a bit surprised that Harry had such a masculine name but he heard the English accent clearly and the English were a bit strange. Perhaps it was like how some americans named their girls Bobby and Joe now.

"Please to meet you two, so who are you looking for all the way out here?" Phil asked.

"We're looking for…out of towners you could say," Harry began before she seemed to hesitate. "You wouldn't have happened across anyone strange recently," She began as she moved uncomfortably close to Phil. Then she seriously invaded his personal bubble and Phil squashed down the urge to blush. "You have wisps of it on you…the magic of Asgard…" Harry said.

Then Luna's eyes started to glow and Phil was wondering why he hadn't brought in back up this time. "You have been near the hammer of Thor," Luna said slowly. Harry's face transformed into something close to happy excitement.

"Do you know Thor?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Thor's the one you're looking for?" Phil asked cautiously.

"We've traveled a long ways looking for him," Harry said though Phil got the impression that she was not telling him everything.

"You wouldn't happen to be beings of strange and extraordinary powers would you?" Phil asked slowly.

Then Harry disappeared from in front of him and reappeared behind him, "You could say that," she whispered teasingly into his ear teasingly.

"Well, then we most definitely have some things to discuss, why don't you girls join me?" Phil said gesturing to his car. Luna and Harry looked at each other and Phil got the distinct impression that they had an entire conversation with that one look.

"Sure," they said together.

Phil wasn't sure it was the best idea getting into his car with two unknown assets but it was all he had to work with at the moment. Besides, the two of them seemed non-hostile and it wasn't like he could detain them while waiting for back up anyways if Harry's little showing was any indication. Now he just needed to figure out if there was some British version of Shield running around the world or if this was an isolated incident with independent players.

"You two hungry? I was thinking we could discuss these matters over lunch? There is a small diner in town I know of," Phil said pleasantly as he looked at them in the rearview mirror.

"Why Phil, quite bold asking us both out," Harry teased at him winking at the mirror, "you're lucky I like bold men."

Phil felt the familiar rush of a blush across his face and firmly stamped it down. Harry was barely legal if her appearance was anything to go by and he was too old to be blushing over a flirting girl…still he didn't quite managed to get the red off his face. "So…"Phil cleared his throat, "Why are you looking for Thor?" he said as a distraction.

"I'm looking for someone I think Thor will be able to find easier than I will," Harry said smiling at him. They arrived at the diner soon after and Phil was grateful for the change in scenery.

Now that he had the chance he took his time studying the two of them while they were distracted ordering food from the waitress. Harry was a beautiful woman…there was something about her eyes that spoke of her being older than she looked. Phil had seen Steve Rogers and that man was supposed to be in his late nineties so it wasn't much of a stretch to think that these two were older than they appeared. They both moved like they were used to fighting, Harry especially reminded Phil of Natasha with the way she moved like a cat poised to strike.

Their clothes were strange, only in that it looked like they were dressed for colder weather and obviously not wearing the right footwear for a random hike through the desert. Phil looked up and caught Harry staring right at him. Meeting her eyes made it very hard to look away…Phil had never seen that shade of green before and her eyes were mesmerizing. Harry smiled at him, "What would you like to know Phil?" She said slowly.

"What are you're intentions in America?" he asked in turn.

"If you're afraid we'll cause trouble…don't be. We're here looking for someone, once we find him we'll be out of your hair," Harry said smiling and maintaining eye contact. Her eyes almost glowed…Phil thought losing himself in their depths.

"Who are you looking for? Perhaps I can help your search along?" Phil said.

"Oh, you're helping loads just being here…thanks for picking us up," Harry said.

"Is there anything else you can do besides the…popping around stuff?" Phil asked curious.

"Yeah, loads more but I don't think we'll be around long enough to discover them all," Harry said smiling. "So what happened here? Thor get a little carried away with that hammer of his?" Harry asked.

"Nope…we had what we call an incident involving unregistered weapons technology but Thor handled it before things got ugly." Phil said cagily.

Harry's eyes glowed brighter, "So Thor didn't stick around long then?" Harry asked.

"He left in a hurry," Phil said simply.

**~Luna~**

Luna tried very hard not to get distracted by all the strange things the non-magicals had come up with…she had never seen much of the muggle world before this trip with Harry. She fought the urge to giggle when Phil glanced back at them again from the front seat of the car. He thought Harry was a girl and Luna tried not to gloat to Harry about that. She had dressed him very prettily today and it was nice to have her work appreciated.

They pulled into a town that was a bit worse for wear…Luna saw the wisps of Asgardian magic on the smashed buildings and junked cars. There was a small diner that had brand new windows and the furniture looked a bit ragged but usable. They walked into it, sat down, and ordered some lunch. All in all this was shaping up to be much more pleasant than Luna had thought it would be.

Harry was working his Magic on Phil, getting everything he could from his mind and Luna felt a bit bad about that…Phil seemed nice enough. They had just managed to get out of a war alive it was little wonder that they were a bit more cautious where it came to dealing with government types. Their own government had been very corrupt and had taken very little effort to wipe out.

Harry took her hand and Luna knew that he had gotten everything they could and they would leave soon. "It was very nice meeting you Phil," Luna said pleasantly as they disappeared…she laughed at his face. Harry had taken them to a city somewhere, there was a lot of noise and Luna was curiously looking around at all the impossibly tall buildings.

"So what did you find in Phil's head?" Luna asked as she followed Harry's sure steps down the sidewalk.

"A lot more than I had thought I would, my Uncle Thor was in that town during his banishment…a lot happened there I am still trying to get my head around but it's a dead end in our search for my dad." Harry said voice annoyed.

"What else did you learn then?" Luna asked as they turned down a quieter alley.

"Plenty. That town might have been a dead end but Phil had someone on his mind…someone I think will be able to help us. A few people actually, there is a man that has come into close contact with one of Odin's treasures the tessuract. His name is Steve Rogers…he is a man out of time, I need to talk to him," Harry said as he turned onto another road.

"And this Steve Rogers, how will he help you find your Dad?" Luna asked as she tried not to be distracted by the amazing things she was seeing.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling he will be important later," Harry murmured as she turned again into an Alley coming to stop at the door of a hidden pub.

"And the other people you found in Phil's head?" Luna asked as Harry hesitated by the door.

"Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, and a Tony Stark, their all brilliant scientists…people who could figure out how to track down someone like my Dad. The problem isn't finding those people though…it's getting them to help," Harry said as he went into the pub.

The pub was dim; the styling was old and reminded Luna of the leaky cauldron. A few people sat at the bar looking tired and weary all slumped in on themselves. It was hard to look at them so she turned her attention to the one Harry was staring at; the man was like a beacon of bright light in the darkness. He was practically glowing with power…but just as depressed as the other inhabitants of the pub. Luna remembered what Harry said, 'a man out of time' and he certainly looked the part.

**~Harry~**

He had learned a lot in Phil's head, too much actually to be able to sort it all out right away and it had left him with a bit of a headache. However, Phil did hold this Steve Rogers fellow in very high regard and a lot of his thoughts had centered on him. Where the locations of Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, and Tony Starks had all been vague Steve's had been very clear. Steve's history had been the clearest too, a man that had been seen as too weak to fight that had gotten his chance by signing up as a lab experiment.

They had taken the small, thin Steve Rogers and out had come this Adonis of a man. Harry was actually a bit envious, like most boys he had hoped to gain the height and strength his father's form had…alas it was not to be. Between his malnourishment, the past conflicts in his blood, the stunted growth from prolonged captivity in a very small space Harry had grown to be a very willowy man. It was part of the reason it was so hard to determine his gender even when he was dressed as a boy…his frame was more fragile then most men.

Steve had taken his chance to be what every man wanted, tall, strong, a picture of the perfect male figure all hard muscle and sharp lines. Harry blushed at where his thoughts were going getting himself back on track…it was a damn bother finally _noticing_ these things as something other than an afterthought of aesthetic appeal. Steve had fought in a war, world war two if he wasn't mistaken, and just like back in their world there had been more going on then Hitler during that time.

Steve had taken on Hydra, an organization run by someone call the _Red Skull_ and had come across the tesseract during that time. His Dad had told Harry about Odin's forgotten treasure of course, the thing he had left on Earth for safe keeping _just in case_. However, it had not worked out well if Phil's knowledge was anything to go by. Steve had been caught in the middle of it all and had eventually taken the sacrifice play diving a plane loaded down with weapons into the ocean.

There he had stayed, frozen, waiting for someone to find him for seventy years. Somehow he had survived that, and woke up in what was the future to him…out of time…and very lonely if his appearance was any indication. Harry knew what it was to feel out of sorts in this peaceful land. He had just come out of a war himself, knew what it was like trying to go back to normal after that and finding you _couldn't_. Not truly anyway, the instinct gained during war stuck around and Harry hadn't figured out how to mute that yet either.

One thing had struck him when he had pulled this information from Phil's head; Steve Rogers was a good man in desperate need of a friend. And this along with the fact that they might be able to help each other out had moved Harry to coming to see him. Steve needed a friend, Harry needed someone who could help him get to those other people Phil had in his head and it worked out beautifully. That is as long as Harry convinced Steve to join their search that would probably take them across this world. Harry smiled wickedly and Luna giggled a bit beside him as she caught his expression. He so loved a challenge.

**A.N. Ahh so there it is the beginning of the Avenger's set up! Sorry! I had planned on updating sooner but I haven't been feeling too well these last few days. Sorry if the writing isn't top notch been all dizzy and nauseous so I probably didn't do spectacular this chapter! Lol Hope you like it anyways! Lol Read and Review! Tell me your thoughts.**

**I decided to hold off on pairing Harry with anyone for a while and let things unfold as they go along. I am considering a Slash pairing, with Luna or otherwise has yet to be determined. Lol Hope this doesn't upset too many people! Lol It's my story though so ohhhh well lol I **_**am**_** writing this for me too you know! **


	19. Chapter 19

**In visions of the dark night****  
****I have dreamed of joy departed-****  
****But a waking dream of life and light****  
****Hath left me broken-hearted.******

**Ah! what is not a dream by day****  
****To him whose eyes are cast****  
****On things around him with a ray****  
****Turned back upon the past?******

**That holy dream- that holy dream,****  
****While all the world were chiding,****  
****Hath cheered me as a lovely beam****  
****A lonely spirit guiding.******

**What though that light, thro' storm and night,****  
****So trembled from afar-****  
****What could there be more purely bright****  
****In Truth's day-star?**

**-Edgar Allen Poe**

**Chapter 19: The lonely Spirit **

**~Steve~**

"Still fighting the good fight soldier?" The voice asked, it made his heart stop for a moment at the familiar accent and he looked up half expecting Peggy to be there. It wasn't her though, just a boy dressed in a green turtle neck and black slacks with a pretty blonde girl beside him. Steve did a double check, was he a boy? It was hard to tell, the person was very pretty with curled hair and a very pretty face. It was only the clothes that made him think it was a boy really…and it was normal now for girls to wear pants.

Steve floundered for a moment, not knowing how to answer and generally confused. The Boy/Girl smiled and sat down the pretty blonde girl following her lead. "Alright there mate?" The boy/girl asked. "I'm Harry, this is Luna, we heard about you from Agent Phil Coulson of Shield." Harry said. Steve uneasily decided Harry was a boy, before second guessing himself, Steve just decided he didn't really care because he wasn't rude enough to ask.

Harry's voice didn't give much in the way of any clues either, while a bit husky and deep for a girl it was still reasonable that he might be a girl. Steve remembered one of Bucky's girlfriends having a similar tone and so it didn't help him much. "Steve Rogers," Steve said shaking their hands. He decided it was too confusing to contemplate Harry's true gender and put it out of his mind. "So did Shield send you two to check up on me?" Steve asked curiously.

"Nope, Shield doesn't even know we're here," Harry said smiling mischievously.

"We met Phil earlier, he thinks highly of you," Luna said her voice had the same accent but had a light breezy quality.

"I haven't met a Phil Coulson yet, but I'm sure I will eventually," Steve said as he downed another shot. Their accents were bringing up a lot of memories of Peggy and left him feeling more alone than ever.

"I heard about what happened to you from Phil," Harry said as he/she sat down beside him. "It must be hard adjusting to this place, must feel like a whole other world than the one you left behind," Harry said knowingly.

"It's strange, I'll give you that," Steve said evasively.

"And Lonely too I bet," Luna said smiling at him warmly.

"That too," Steve said lowly pouring himself another shot.

"That doesn't do much right?" Harry asked eying the bottle.

"One can only hope it'll do more, than it does now," Steve said as he poured another glass.

"Trying to forget everything?" Luna asked her eyes glowing in the dim light of the pub.

"Trying to dull the memories a bit," Steve replied, "Not that it does me any good."

"War is an ugly thing that changes you no matter how hard you try to remain as you were, the shadows of war hang around and it's hard to let habits gained during a war go," Harry murmured staring at the ceiling eyes far away.

That made Steve pause as he made to pour another glass and actually look at the two of them. Once he did, he began to notice, little things, how Luna was positioned facing the front entrance and Harry the back. The casual way they both were eyeing items in the room…assessing the people in the bar…the way they moved. It was all familiar, he had seen it before in his fellow soldiers…the two of them were ready for an enemy to come through a door and they were ready to defend each other.

It made Steve miss having his team with him, to watch his back as he watched theirs and the solid presence of Bucky by his side. Bucky had been his dearest friend, ready and willing to defend him at a moment's notice. He missed them all, Peggy, Bucky, his team, and he was so far away from them. What was yesterday to him was seventy years ago for them.

Steve hadn't even considered going to look for any of them, to see if they were still alive, because they wouldn't be the people he remembered. They all had seventy years to let go of the war, to move on with their lives, have children, and grandchildren. They didn't need him showing up in their lives like some ghost from the past come to haunt them. "War leaves no one as they were before they were touched by it," Steve said as he downed another glass.

**~Loki~**

When he stopped falling, when the universe was no longer exploding before him and distracting him with darkness in the twilight of their light…there was only pain. He had landed in some place strange, a broken star… perhaps a shattered world…but they came for him all the same. Like they had been expecting his arrival, like they had known where he would land all this time he had fallen through nothing and everything.

They came with biting hands that clawed at his mind, pulling his mind out, and _playing _with it. Twisting it around, ripping pieces off, putting it back together in a haphazard way that left him feeling stretched and empty. He held onto Harry though, held onto every memory they tried to take and refused to give them _Harry_.

"_Daddy's here baby, Daddy's got you,_" Loki whispered into the dark as he cradled nothing in his arms. "_Daddy won't let them take you away, don't worry, they will have to kill me before I let go of you_." He murmured into the void. They came again, all teeth, fingers scraping through his mind…he screamed from the pain of holding on when all he wanted was to let go. He _couldn't, he __**wouldn't**_, his baby needed him to remember him…remember Harry.

One eye glowed blue as the puppet masters played, one eye remained stubbornly green, a pocket watch was held firmly in his hand…he would not let it go. More pain, more pain as they _unmade_ him, took his mind and _played_. _Hold on, hold on, _Loki would not let go…they could do whatever they wanted to the rest of him…his son…his memories of his baby…_**he would not let them go**_.

**~Harry~**

"It sounds like your regrets over the things you _did not do_ are weighing you down more than the things you _did do._" Harry said reasonably.

"What?" Steve said confused.

"It's simple really; you're wallowing here over a missed date, because you didn't get that dance. You said you were waiting for the right partner but when you found her you didn't ask her to dance. Sounds like you are more hung up over that then the nightmares about all the fighting and dying going on around you," Harry said.

"There was never the right time, something always seemed to get in the way," Steve argued, "We were fighting a war there was no time to dance."

"When we were fighting in _our war_, I took my chance to kiss Harry, I didn't want to die knowing I'd never took that chance. It wasn't the right time, probably not the right place, Harry wasn't ready, I wasn't ready _but I did it anyways_." Luna chimed in. Steve fought down the urge to blush at her bold words.

"Besides it sounds like you had plenty of chances to ask her for that dance," Harry said, "You didn't do it though and made excuses why you shouldn't…if I have learned anything about life is this…never wait to do the things you truly want to do…sometimes there just isn't enough time to wait. You never know when your time is up, if when you said goodbye to your friend it could be your last," Harry continued.

Steve looked down at the table top morosely, it was true, he regretted more than anything never asking Peggy for that dance or telling Bucky how much his friendship meant to him. Harry watched Luna sneak away to the dusty jukebox in the pub and fiddle with it determined smile on her face.

"Tell you what Captain," Harry said as he got up offering Steve his hand as music started to play, "Luna and I will teach you to dance, so the next time you find the right partner you can ask her to dance. Don't wait for the right moment; don't wait for the music to play, you ask her to dance." Steve got up abandoning his bottle as he took Harry's hand.

Harry smiled at him, "I'll teach you how to be the lead and then Luna will help you get it down. She is a much better dancer than me," He said ruefully. There were a few times Steve stepped on his toes, a few fumbles; Steve let Harry lead him for a while before Harry pushed him to take the lead. Steve blushed at his bumbles, apologized profusely when he stepped on Harry's toes but Harry just laughed at him teasing him about blushing.

**~Thor~**

Thor sat staring at the broken Bifrost when his father found him. Odin didn't say a word simply standing beside him waiting for Thor to speak first. "Did you know about Loki's son?" Thor asked morosely. He had wondered since Loki had fallen if their father had even suspected the secret Loki had kept.

"I knew Loki was hiding something from me, but the child was blocked from my sight," Odin replied in cool tones as he gazed down at where Loki had forced Thor to let go.

"Would it have mattered if you had known, father? The child was born of a mortal…suffered from humanities mortality…it was Loki who guarded him so jealously from your eyes. He feared you would not allow him into the child's life. So I would ask…would it have mattered?" Thor asked tiredly because he needed to hear the answer.

"I made those laws for precisely this reason, the pain of having to watch your child age and die before you cannot be measured. It is not something I wanted for anyone…had I had known of the child I would have taken the knowledge of him from Loki's mind so he would not suffer from it." Odin replied.

"So his fears were justified," Thor said resigned.

"As were mine! You saw the madness his child's death had caused, Loki would have seen to the destruction of Jotunheim had you not stopped him! He would have killed an entire race to tamper an insignificant ounce of his pain!" Odin defended.

"If he had but been given the opportunity to shelter his child here, had your laws not been in place father, then perhaps his madness would not have overtaken him. Perhaps we might have known my nephew…_your grandchild_ before death came to call him to Valhalla. Loki was trying to avenge _his child_ father…surely you can understand that." Thor yelled as he stood to face his father.

"Yes, I can understand the urge…but that does not excuse him. His plots put all of Asgard in danger…his actions drove you to start a war and cannot be so easily forgotten in wake of his good deeds." Odin shouted in turn.

"He would not have had to see to those plots had _you_ but given him a chance to speak his mind! I admit that I was not ready to take up your place as King of Asgard; I was fool hardy and too ready to prove myself the better warrior. I would not have been the King Asgard needed; Loki saw that and only sought to delay my ascension! My actions were my own! You cannot place the blame of Loki's shoulders when I was the one calling for war! I would have seen Jotunheim to ruin as I was before!" Thor cried out in frustration.

"I am seeing things with much clearer eyes now, exile gave me a chance to see my own faults, _**Loki**_ made it so I could grow out of them. Or at least known to try to grow out of them! You place blame on Loki, for his silver tongue, you see my faults as a result of Loki's actions…it is not so! Father, Loki has been by my side to clean up the messes I bring up myself! My glories were only possible that I had Loki by my side to make the _tough choices_ so I didn't have to! Why do people insist on seeing Loki as the devil on my shoulder! When all he has ever tried to be is the guiding light before me!" Thor yelled.

"I had not realized…" Odin began.

"You did not see because you did not want to see," Thor interrupted. "Is it true…what Loki yelled in his madness? Is he not your blood son?" Thor asked.

"I took him in; I raised him as our own as did your mother…but no Loki was not our son by blood…but by choice." Odin said voice weighed down by guilt.

"Loki saw right through you, he was more clever than we ever gave him credit for…you favored me, I cannot deny this, yet Loki held me no ill will…he only sought to be my equal…not my better. He wanted the love that was so freely given to me to be bestowed on him with equal vigor. He knew you saw him as less than me, that everyone saw him as less than me, and why? Because I was louder? Because you so obviously favored me?" Thor said.

"And now I can never ask his forgiveness, to ask that he forgive me my foolishness that cost him his child's life…I don't even know if I deserve to ask should he be before me. What I can do is make it so that he is known as the hero he was before the end…I can make if known that what he did he did for the love of his child! I shall not see him whispered about in corners; no longer will people cast shameful words about his memory!" Thor cried as he left his father on the broken Bifrost. Odin looked as tired as old as he was…and wondered how he had come to be so foolish.

**~Steve~**

Steve pulled his bottle to him to pour himself a drink as he sat down gratefully. Luna was still dancing by herself, spinning around gracefully while Harry laughed beside him. Dancing was harder than he had expected it to be but Steve was grateful for the two of them. They certainly had been better at keeping his darker thoughts at bay than his fruitless quest to get drunk had.

"So why did the two of you seek me out? You're not with Shield, I can tell that much, but I don't have many skills outside combat and the occasional doodle." Steve asked eying Harry questioningly.

Harry's face lost some of its happiness, "I'm looking for my father, I don't know where he is or even how to go about finding him. I sought you out to help me…I need to get to some people Shield knows the whereabouts of and I had hoped you would look them up for me?" Harry said softly.

"What happened to him, your dad that is," Steve asked.

"That's the worst part…I don't know…he just never came back to me," Harry said as she/he swiped his glass from Steve's hand downing it in one gulp.

"These people you're looking for, do you have their names? Why do you need them?" Steve asked.

"Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, and maybe Tony Stark," Harry began.

"Any relation to Howard Stark on that last one?" Steve interrupted.

"Might be his son or grandson, I don't know for sure." Harry answered.

"So these people will help you find your dad? How?" Steve said.

"Well, It's a bit complicated, you see my dad isn't from around here you could say," Harry began, "You had a run in with the tesseract once right?" Harry asked abruptly.

"Yeah, what's that have to do with anything?" Steve asked confused.

"My dad came from the same place the tesseract came from, if he's lost it very well might be he is lost someplace a bit outside of earth. Jane Foster ran into other people who come from the same place as my dad. She is a scientist would is smart enough to help me work out how to get there at least. Bruce Banner is the foremost scientist in gama radiation, he might be able to help me track his trail…and well Tony stark might actually be able to figure out how to make it all work together. He has invented some pretty advanced things…he is way ahead of his time," Harry said.

Steve stared at Harry for a moment, not saying a word before he blinked, "Okay, I'm in." He said simply.

"Really?!" Harry said.

"Yeah, I'll help you find your dad…its not like I have pressing matters taking up my time…besides being with you two has been the most fun I have had in a very long time," Steve said seriously as he down the last of his bottle.

**A.N.: Yay, there it is! Its shaping up nicely! I had a lot of fun with this chapter! Lol well I hoped you liked it! If you did drop me a line I love hearing from you guys! Helps motivate me to get out of bed and write even while I don't feel so great! Lol **


	20. Chapter 20

**How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes**

**I struggle to find any truth in your lies**

**And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know**

**My weakness I feel I must finally show**

**Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all**

**But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall**

**Lend me you eyes I can change what you see**

**But your soul you must keep, totally free**

**-Mumford and Sons**

**Chapter 20: Weakness **

**~Loki~**

They weren't stopping, it was constant, he could not rest for fear that should he let go for even a moment; they would _take everything_ and leave him with nothing. Loki couldn't let that happen but he was just so _tired_. There was only one way he might be able to save them, Loki took all the memories he had of Harry and buried them deep, deep down. In a place they couldn't reach without totally destroying his body's ability to function.

The memories were so far down, the tattered remains of himself were buried so far down that Loki thought vaguely he might not be able to reach it all again. They were there though, waiting, for the right trigger for them to come back…a trap laid within his own mind for himself. Loki would have laughed, had he any control left of himself, they thought to rule him? He wasn't done yet.

His eyes glowed blue from their control, the empty shell of himself shuddered awake, and looked out hollowly at his captors. They grinned at him all sharp teeth, all disfigured shapes; they thought they had broken him…that they ruled him. It didn't matter; far down inside of himself Loki laid in wait…waiting for the right moment to wrestle control back.

The puppet master moved his new toy, Loki walked up to his throne to receive his strings…the scepter…and then the puppet master began to plan how to use Loki. Earth, Midgard, seemed ripe for the picking and Loki suggested as much. Deep inside Loki cheered his body on…go to Midgard and Thor was sure to come to meet him…he wouldn't be a puppet long.

**~Steve~**

Steve looked at the address scrawled on the scrap of paper in his hand; yep this was definitely the place. Luna had suggested that they each pick a person to approach to go on their little quest to find Harry's dad. She had made a few good points; it would cut down on travel time, and this way no one would feel overwhelmed by all three of them coming to them at once. Luna had taken Jane Foster, Harry had gone after Bruce Banner, and that left Steve with Tony Stark.

It had made sense, Steve had known Howard Stark and that was Tony's grandfather apparently, so he had an in there. Still looking at the huge monstrosity that was the 'Stark Building' Steve was having second thoughts. He had grown up in a very humble house, intimately familiar with poverty, and it didn't sit well with him to see such ridiculous spending.

Tony Stark seemed very comfortable wasting a vast amount of money doing silly, pointless things and it made Steve uncomfortable. Howard while still very well off hadn't been this…wealthy…when he had known him. Howard Stark had been a very humble…yet very confident man…he had earned everything he had with his own hands. Howard had started Stark Industries, he had worked hard for everything he had using his ridiculous intelligence to make it all possible.

Something told Steve that Tony wouldn't have the same attitude of a humble hard working man…he seemed to be very flamboyant…and no someone Steve would get along well with. Harry had warned him to not hold Tony's wealth and privileged childhood against him. Harry had reminded him that just because Tony has a relatively easy life didn't mean he hadn't suffered. Steve was trying to keep that in mind before they both got off on the wrong foot.

Tony had endured recent hardships and was at least willing to see that his mistake be corrected like a man. So Steve took a deep calming breath and entered the building, there was a receptionist waiting to greet him as soon as he entered. "Hello, how can I help you?" She said in a politely disinterested way. She was pretty enough in her own way, blonde, simply dressed, Steve noticed absently. He found himself comparing her to Luna and Harry…her own looks seemed to pale in the comparison.

"Yes, I was wondering if I might speak to Tony Stark today. I'm Steve Rogers I knew Howard Stark," Steve said nervously.

"One moment," She punched some numbers on her phone and said into her headset, "Steve Rogers here to see Tony Stark, yes, yes, says he knew Howard Stark, yes, okay I will," She mumbled. Steve wished for a moment he could hear what the person on the other line was saying. She turned her attention back to him, "Alright, go on up, take the elevator at the very end of that hall. He's expecting you." She waved him on absently as she checked her computer screen again.

Steve nodded, "Thank you ma'am," and went on his way. He would never get used to how absentmindedly rude people were nowadays, back in his day the receptionist would have at least introduced herself. Steve sighed, it wasn't his day though and he had to get used to it. He stepped into the elevator and was mildly nervous that there didn't seem to be any button's in the thing.

"Good morning sir," The voice said from above making Steve spin around to find the person talking. He had a light British accent and sounded like he was vaguely above him.

"What the hell?" Steve said.

"Sorry sir, you should be arriving shortly," The voice said.

Steve was happy when the elevator opened and he rushed out as quickly as he could. He stepped out into a half constructed top floor, a half completed bar was to his left and plastic was covering everything and the walls were half painted. A man was talking off to the side into a very small phone(?) standing on a deck overlooking the city and red headed woman was bustling around talking rapidly with a few workers that were working on the room.

Then the man turned and Steve knew right away that must be Tony Stark…he looked a lot like Howard Stark. Tony hung up the phone and came to him with a wide smile that reminded Steve so strongly of Howard that Steve smiled in return. "So you're the man my old man couldn't shut up about?" Tony said shaking Steve's hand.

Steve blinked, "Howard talked about me?" Steve asked surprised.

"All the time, couldn't shut up about you actually and before you were found he funded the search for you. He never stopped, kept looking until the very end actually." Tony said easily like it wasn't a big deal.

For Steve it was, it hurt as much as it tucked his heart in a warm embrace…he had never realized Howard had been such a devoted friend. They had only known each other for two years, and a year of that had only been in passing. Steve didn't know what to say or think so he settled with, "That's really nice to know," smiling.

Tony smiled at him, like he had passed some test, "Yeah, my old man would have been loved to see you again, though he might have been a bit upset that someone else had found you by accident." Tony said laughing as he lead Steve to the half completed bar already stocked with some liquor. "Would you like a drink?" Tony said eyebrows raised as he poured himself some scotch.

Steve nodded, "Sure, thanks," it wasn't like drinking this early would affect him any and you never turned down good scotch. Especially free scotch, Bucky wouldn't have forgiven him if he did.

"So what brings you to my humble abode, I somehow doubt you're here to swap war stories about my old man," Tony said as he took a sip from his glass.

Steve resisted the urge to look sheepish and firmly stamped down his guilt…he had a mission to accomplish after all. "You're right, I am here to see if you're anything like Howard…I'm in need of someone as brilliant as he was at the moment," Steve said simply as he drank from his own glass savoring the flavor.

Tony grinned widely, excitement lighting up his eyes, "Now what could you possibly need my skill set for?" Tony asked lowly smirk on his lips.

Steve fiddled with the glass in his hands, "It's a long story," Steve began.

Tony took out his phone, fiddled with it a moment than put it in his pocket, "And my schedule has suddenly cleared up! Spill! Does this have to do with Shield?" Tony asked as he walked out from the bar to excited to stay still.

Steve followed him out to the half completed deck and began, "Doesn't involve Shield actually, I expect they'll be quite peeved I've kept them in the dark about it," Steve said.

Tony whirled around to face him Cheshire cat smile taking over his face, "Even better!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve smiled a bit at his enthusiasm, "Well, it's not all that exciting really, I just want to help this…girl…find her father," Steve said watching as Tony's face fell. "Except that to do that she needed to gather together a group of very intelligent people…I'm not sure I understand it all…tell me Tony, have you ever heard of the tesseract?" Steve began as Tony began to look hopeful again.

"Yeah, my old man told me all about Hydra and fishing that thing out of the water," Tony tapped the glowing circle of light on his chest, "from studying that thing it made it possible for him to make the arc reactor…and for me to make my own adaption." Tony said.

"Well, the tesseract isn't exactly from around here," Steve paused, "if you know what I mean." Tony nodded suddenly very eager again. "Turns out this…girl's…father is from the same place as the tesseract. Harry…the girl…she thinks her dad is lost out there somewhere and she wants to track him down." Steve said as Tony practically bounced on the balls of his feet.

"So you need something to trace his energy signature!" Tony guessed.

"Yeah, I guess, Harry didn't really explain much she just wanted to see if you would be willing to help her?" Steve said.

Tony looked around Steve as if Harry would suddenly appear, "So why didn't she come with you to ask?" Tony asked.

"Oh, she went after this guy, Bruce Banner, to see if he would be willing to work with us to figure this out," Steve said.

Tony was practically vibrating, "Dr. Bruce Banner? The foremost scientist on Gama radiation? The one that turns into a giant green rage monster! I'm a big fan!" Tony said happily, "I am so in!"

"Wait a moment! He turns into a giant green rage monster!" Steve exclaimed, "Harry's out there alone with him! I got to warn her!" Steve said rushing to the elevators.

"Hey wait up! I'm coming too!" Tony said hurrying after Steve, giving his drink to a passing worker and grabbing a metal suitcase on his way out.

**~Harry~**

Tracking down Bruce Banner was harder than he had expected. Harry tugged his shirt loose from another snag on the branch; this tropical forest was thick and hard to transverse. He wasn't even sure where he was, the tracking spell had gotten him here before it had gone crazy and refused to point him directly to Bruce. So with little options Harry had decided that searching through the bush manually was safer since if he simply through over it all there was a greater chance he'd miss Bruce.

Harry knew he was within a five mile radius of his position since he could get that much from the spell but it was still a trying task. Not to mention Luna had cornered him again this morning to 'dress' him and she had picked one of her less than practical outfits. A long flowing green silk shirt that came to his knees, black 'leggings' and matching green ballet flats. While comfortable the outfit certainly wasn't the greatest choice for trekking through a dense forest.

The shirt kept getting caught; the shoes left much to be desired as they did little to save his ankles from the various scratchy things. The only thing that Harry thought was half way helpful was that the black leggings were so tight; hugging his legs so that they didn't get caught on anything and were comfortable. Still, he thought about transfiguring the whole thing if Harry wasn't sure Luna would take offense.

He was still hearing about changing his sweater dress when he met Steve and Harry wasn't about to start another argument. If there was anything Luna took very seriously, it was the clothes she had made for him and the outfits she chose. And besides to ensure he didn't 'mutilate' her work again Luna made sure that only her magic could affect her clothes. So Harry sucked it up and kept an eye out for Bruce Banner. Later Harry thought that it must have been how green Bruce was blending in with the foliage that he hadn't seen him until they were on top of each other.

Needless to say when you're suddenly face to knee with a giant green man it comes as quite a surprise and for a moment they just stared at one another. Harry thought that it was just his luck that either this was Banner…or what ate Banner. The giant green man roared at him and Harry thought for a moment it reminded him a bit of the troll from first year. Instead of trying to stick his wand up this creature's nose though Harry decided on a more peaceful approach until otherwise pushed towards defending himself.

He smiled patting the giant green man on the knee pushing calming magic into him lightly, "There now, no need to be hostile," Harry said gently. The giant green man looked confused for a moment so Harry kept rubbing his knee focusing his magic on comfort and warmth. Then quite unexpectedly the giant green man pinched the back of his shirt and lifted him up…making Harry feel like a naughty kitten getting picked up by the scruff of its neck.

Harry waved sheepishly at the giant man's face as he was brought up close for inspection. Harry thought it was probably a good idea to keep going so he patted the big guy's nose repeating the process of infusing him with his soothing magic. Suddenly the big guy smiled putting Harry on his shoulder where Harry scrambled to get a grip before he fell. "You stay," The big guy grunted before taking off at a leap.

It was a bit like riding buckbeak in his third year, exhilarating, fun, and a bit uncomfortable. Still Harry laughed as he held on to the big guy's neck with all his might absentmindedly keeping their connect going. The big guy began to laugh with him, jumping so they soared above the treetops, and Harry thought the ride was worth it. Eventually they came to a stop by a small lake and the big guy slid through the muddy shores coming to a stop at the water.

He picked Harry back up from his shoulder like a doll, and suddenly Harry felt a bit like that blonde woman from King Kong. The big guy sat down in the mud, held Harry in his lap and began to pet Harry's head. Harry acknowledged that while a bit rough at first it eventually it became quite relaxing. The big guy yawned laid down on his back and tucked Harry onto his stomach. Harry tried to stay awake, he really did, but he never knew how relaxing it could be listening to someone's heart beat.

**~Bruce~**

Waking up after a transformation was always hard, partially because it came with a bit of a headache along with sensitivity to light. This time it was harder to do because while he felt the warm slickness that could only be mud on his back Bruce was surprisingly comfortable. There was a nice warm weight on his chest and Bruce hugged it closer to him. Something silky tickled his nose and made him reluctantly open his eyes to inspect what it was.

He was faced with a mass of black hair its tickling silky strands were caressing his face in the breeze and for a moment Bruce froze from shock. This hadn't happened before and for a panic driven moment Bruce thought he was cuddling with a corpse the _other guy_ had picked up somewhere…or made…but he didn't want to consider that. Then a pair of the greenest eyes blinked up at him from probably the most beautiful face Bruce had ever seen.

"Hey, you're not my green King Kong," She said sleepily as she yawned cutely at him.

The incredibility of it all, what she had said, came crashing down and Bruce laughed…a deep belly laugh like he hadn't laughed in a very long time. "No, I'm not…at least not anymore," Bruce said laughing.

The girl smiled at him, "Oh good, then you were Bruce Banner and were not eaten by the big green guy. I was wondering," she said lightly.

Bruce laughed again and then he sobered up when he realized he was laying on the ground with a beautiful woman in his arms…naked as the day he was born. He turned beat red and sputtered nervously as he didn't know how to bring it up. She blinked at him curiously before she got up on her knees and noticed his problem.

Then she just laughed, and got up. She pulled off her leggings from under her overlarge shirt carefully trying to avoid the mud as best as she could. She held the leggings out to him, "Best I can do at the moment mate, don't worry they stretch," she said smiling. Bruce took the leggings reluctantly and put them on since he had little other options beside some leaves. Of course when she saw him, leggings stretch to capacity leaving little to the imagination they both broke down laughing again.

"I'm Harry Potter by the way," Harry said introducing herself.

"I'm Bruce Banner but you already knew that!" Bruce said as he calmed down smiling at her. "So why did you track me down?" He asked curious. "For that manner how did you survive meeting…_the other guy_." He continued.

Harry smiled at him, "It's a long story," She said smiling at him.

"Well it's not like we have any other pressing engagements," Bruce said waving around at the forest meaningfully.

Harry nodded smiling, "Well…." Harry began.

**A.N.: Here it is! Yay! Lol Sorry about the delay everyone I meant to get this out sooner but nausea is not conducive to writing I'm afraid. So I think that until I kick this bug the updates will be a bit slower but still I'll try my best! Thanks for all the support! I really appreciate all your reviews and comments of encouragement! Have any of you read the story Old Souls by ? It's a real Masterpiece I'd give it a go if you don't mind vague Slash! **

**Lol I had a bit of trouble writing the encounter between Tony and Steve! I think I managed well enough, I think the fact that Steve needed a favor from Tony helped temper down any hostility on his part. Which I felt was the big factor in why those two hadn't gotten alone in the movie at first. Personally I thought that Steve would have been more…well courteous to the son of his friend. So here it is the way I thought it could have happened had there hadn't been the world in the balance with high stress and tension pushing them to fight! Well until next time lovelies! Read & Review! Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Stand in the mirror, and**

**Try to imagine forever**

**What does it look like, **

**Facing my greatest endeavor?**

**Suddenly closing my eyes**

**Hands up for the very first time;**

**I'm closing my eyes**

**Tell me, Don't give up!**

**Tell me, There's someone out there!**

**Give me a pure love**

**Give me a forever that we both can share**

**-He is We**

**Chapter 21: Imagine Forever**

**~Tony~**

Tony was trying very hard to _not _like Steve; it was harder than he had expected it to be since the man wasn't what he had been expecting. The truth was that his father hadn't been the best Dad, hardly a Dad at all in fact and hadn't told him anything about the tesseract. Tony had pieced together that story himself by sneaking glances at his notes and hiding behind corners to listen to his Dad talk with other people. His Dad had never had much time for him, he was always more concerned for his projects or the search for Steve.

It was a funny that Steve thought Howard was his grandfather; the truth of course was that Tony had been an unexpected accident late in Howard's Stark's life. Steve had obviously thought given his age that Howard _had _to be his grandfather and it was amusing though Tony was trying not to be amused. Tony preferred to _not_ like Steve and it was harder than he had expected.

Tony had always resent Steve for taking his father's attention so fully, and he hadn't understood why. Tony had researched the guy of course, Steve Rogers the world's 'first superhero'. Everyone had glowing things to say about him, no one ever said anything bad when he had called to ask.

It had only made him bitter about it and Tony had been so set on hating the man. Then of course he had contacted Peggy Carter about a year before his father had died. He had been curious about the woman who had served with his father and had been the known love interest of Steve Rogers. What he had found out had been eye opening.

Peggy hadn't sugar coated anything, told him things he had never known about both his father and the mysterious Steve Rogers. The picture she had kept of Steve, the only one Tony had ever seen that showed him as he was _before_ his date with the super soldier formula. Peggy told him about how tiny Steve had been, how he had always gotten beat up because he had never backed down from a fight. Even how Steve had been _jealous_ of his father over his father's perceived closeness with Peggy.

He hadn't known a lot of things, about his father and about Steve. It was his few conversations he had with Peggy before she had died that had made him give Steve a chance. Why he had let Steve in to see him at all. Then Steve went and been this while not 'laid-back' but definitely more easy going guy than Tony had expected. Plus he seemed to be a sucker for a pretty girl, which Tony could respect. He knew the feeling. So here he was trying his best _not_ to like Steve and he was failing miserably.

Steve was funny in his own way, not that he was trying to be funny, but Tony couldn't help being amused by him. The way he reacted to technology was good for a whole afternoon of laughs and part of Tony wanted to show him the ropes. Tony certainly loved his tech and he liked to open people's eyes to the wonders that were tech. Steve's face when he had seen his jet had been priceless. Plus watching his face while Tony interacted with Jarvis was probably going to fuel his giggles for a while.

"How much further?" Steve asked impatiently.

"Not far, Jarvis managed to hack into Shield's data system and they had Bruce monitored pretty closely. We'll get very close." Tony said yelling the new coordinates to the pilot. "So how did you meet this Harry?" Tony asked curious.

"Oh, she tracked me down in this bar," Steve said fiddling with his hands.

"And how did she convince you to help her out?" Tony asked curious and trying to distract Steve at the same time.

"Well, she didn't even bring it up at first. She and her friend Luna just talked to me for a while. Listening to me wallow in self pity for a bit, and then they taught me to dance." Steve said distractingly.

"Wait, Whose Luna?" Tony asked.

Steve looked at him blinking, "Luna is Harry's friend," Steve said.

"So two obviously hot girls approached you in a bar? Yeah, I would have jumped on board too," Tony said chuckling.

"Wait what? What makes you think their hot?" Steve asked before scrambling, "Not that they're not, hot, that is, what I mean is…" Steve fumbled and Tony laughed at him.

"Oh, I can tell, nothing gets a guy talking like a beautiful girl and you sang like a canary my friend," Tony said patting Steve's back laughing.

"Yeah well," Steve started and then stopped embarrassed.

"What?" Tony said.

"Nothing," Steve said blushing.

Tony looked at him in disbelief, "Spill," he commanded.

"It's just they were going to just camp you know, in a tent," Steve sputter rambling, "in _New York_, and well they are really pretty and I knew I wouldn't sleep if they were out there." Steve continued before Tony laughing.

"Are you trying to say you invited two beautiful women back to your place?" Tony asked with a devilish smile patting his back again, "I gotta say Cap I didn't know you had it in ya." Tony said chuckling.

Steve blinked, then seemed to pause uncertainly and Tony almost started to laugh again the man was just too easy to read. "What now?" Tony asked, "Come on, spill, you know you want to."

"Well, it's just…I'm not too sure Harry _is_ a girl," Steve said uncertainly. To Tony it looked like Steve felt incredibly guilty voicing his suspicions.

"What makes you say that?" Tony asked.

"That's the thing I don't know for sure, I know girls wear men's clothes style now…pants and all," Steve rambled fumbling over his words.

Tony blinked at him, "So you are only not sure because Harry wore pants?" Tony asked.

"That and Luna said she kissed her…him at one point," Steve said shiftily.

"Hate to break it to you Cap but same gender relationships have sort of become the 'in thing' nowadays." Tony said deadpanned. At Steve's lost look Tony had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Yeah I know, I just it's all so hard to get used to and I'm probably way off base. All this is just so confusing, girls used to wear skirts or dresses, people used to be much more…discreet…about their relationships," Steve said shaking his head that lost look was back and Tony felt a little guilty.

"Well, does Harry _look_ like a boy besides the whole wearing pants thing?" Tony asked throwing Steve a bone.

"No! Harry is probably the prettiest person I have ever seen next to Luna that is," Steve said distractedly.

Tony grinned, "Well, Harry is most likely a guy but I'll give you my personal assessment when I see her. I have experience in this sort of thing." Tony joked.

Steve looked ridiculously relieved and Tony bit his tongue again to keep from laughing. Yeah, this whole not liking Steve was a total bust the guy was just too amusing to not. Tony sighed and resigned himself to liking the guy.

**~Loki~**

It was odd watching someone be _you_ and yet not _**you**_. More than a little disturbing too, Thanos was not having the easiest time using him as a puppet…he was there inside with him of course but it was like watching underwater for Thanos. Loki was a bit smug on that, if he was going to control _Loki the god of Mischief_ than he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy on him. Still it was disturbing watching as if a third party while his body went about walking around, talking, and being utterly idiotic.

**~Jane~**

Jane stared at the blonde beauty before her while she talked to Darcy like they were old friends. This small woman might be the key she needed to find Thor and it was too much to tempting to pass up. "So where do we have to go?" Jane asked as she moved to begin packing a suitcase.

"Well, New York I would think unless Harry chooses someplace else," Luna said breezily.

"Wait a minute, so you just go where Harry points?" Darcy asked folding her arms over her ample 'assets'.

"Sure, Harry and I are a team. I go where Harry goes," Luna said smiling.

"Isn't that a little unhealthy?" Darcy asked as she grabbed a suitcase herself.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"No way are you going to _New York _without me!" Darcy said matter-of-factly.

Luna smiled, "You would follow Harry anywhere too, he is the most beautiful person I have ever met," Luna said lightly.

"So he's hot what the big deal? Thor was delicious to look at too," Darcy said lightly.

"Well Harry isn't _just_ hot," Luna said smiling, "he looks like a very pretty girl." Luna said waiting.

"Wait, did you say he looks like a girl?" Darcy paused as Jane stopped packing to listening in spite of herself.

"Yep, he lets me dress him up like a doll and its has to be the funniest thing in the universe watching guys around Harry. They don't know how to behave; they get all confused if they know he's a bloke and most of the time they think he's a girl." Luna said giggling.

"What? How do they _not know_?!" Darcy said sitting beside Luna bouncing at the juicy gossip.

"You'll see when you see Harry, he is fascinating to watch!" Luna said giggling.

"So is Harry like _you know_," Darcy said waving her pinky at Luna. Jane couldn't help getting drawn in to their conversation.

"It's a _long_ story about that, Harry doesn't discriminate," Luna giggled, "at least not yet."

Jane gave up, "Ok spill," Jane said blushing.

**~Bruce~**

Bruce was trying his hardest to concentrate on Harry's story but he kept getting distracted by her legs. It's been a while since he had any human contact and those legs had to be the most tempting thing he had seen in a while. Shaking himself Bruce forced his eyes away with a little difficulty, sighing, he admitted they were a nice set of legs.

"So you need me to come into a city, full of people, that the last time I was there I broke Harlem, to help you work out a way to find your dad. Who may or may not be lost in an intergalactic void somewhere?" Bruce asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Pretty much," Harry said dryly, "I know it's a lot to ask but I am really desperate. My Dad could be anywhere, hurt, because the _only way_ he wouldn't come for me is if he _**couldn't**_." Harry said desperately holding onto Bruce's arm.

Bruce looked at those big green eyes and cursed inwardly…those were hard as hell to say no to…_will power man_. "It's too dangerous…and not for me." Bruce said.

Harry got a determined look in her eye, "But I can help you! Look!" she said gripping his arm with both her hands and Bruce felt a rush of something fill him. It felt like a deep tissue massage, felt like a warm hug and Bruce hadn't felt so calm since the accident.

"Okay," Bruce began and Harry pumped more of that feeling into him, "I'll try but if I have to go you'll have to let me." Bruce said seriously.

Harry gave him a blinding smile, "Okay you have a deal!" she said happily. Just then they both heard a voice, "Harry!" it called and they both looked up confused.

Bruce thought this might very well rank up there with one of the oddest days of his life; a man was parachuting down to them waving at Harry franticly. Another man in a metal suit was zipping around beside him blazed out in red and gold. Bruce looked at Harry confusedly, she hadn't mentioned company, and she was just waving at the man in the parachute.

"Steve," She called, "What are you doing here?" she asked as Steve landed in a tree not too far from them. He was struggling a bit to get down and then the metal man landed to help him out. When the metal man flipped up his helmet Bruce recognized Tony Stark and Bruce looked back at the smiling Harry. Bruce suddenly had the random thought that Harry was full of so many surprises he wouldn't ever be bored.

Steve rushed over to Harry once he got down and Tony was right behind him. Steve grabbed Harry looking over her for injuries before he sighed in relief, "Good you're okay." Steve said.

Tony was eyeing Bruce with a particular expression on his face, "Nice tights man," he said chuckling. Bruce looked down at himself and got very red in embarrassment.

"Yeah well it's not like I had a whole lot of options," Bruce said rubbing his neck.

Tony smirked at him before turning his attention to Harry studying her intently, he seemed confused, "Hey Cap," Tony called him over. Steve looked conflicted about leaving Harry out of his sight but he came anyways. "I see what you mean," Tony whispered looking at Harry. Bruce wondered what the hell they were talking about.

"Well?" Steve asked shiftily.

"With those legs I would hope to god she's a girl otherwise I think my penis is very confused," Tony whispered back.

Then Bruce turned his critical eyes back to Harry who was in the process of pulling her hair away from her face revealing her very lovely neck. Steve must have thought Harry was a boy but Bruce didn't see it at all. He eyed her neck, no adam's apple, lovely smooth legs, beautiful face, yeah those two were obviously insane…no way Harry could be a boy.

**~Darcy~**

Teleporting was a strange experience that Darcy did not want to experience again anytime soon. It felt like trying to squeeze into a dress four times too small while being shot through a crazy inner tube. She sighed in relief slumping onto the couch looking around the apartment curiously, "So you live here with Harry?" Darcy asked Luna.

"No, Steve lives here but he let us stay here last night. It was the only place I could think of to 'pop in' without curious eyes," Luna said sitting down beside her. Jane was in the bathroom praying to the porcelain god since apparently teleportation didn't agree with her weak stomach.

"So what's up chick," Darcy asked, "you looked like you have been carrying around something heavy," she continued.

Luna looked conflicted for a moment before she sighed, "It's Harry, I've been putting him in the most impractical outfits…still cute but very impractical and he _hasn't said anything_." Luna said.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Darcy asked.

"Well something happened to Harry a while ago, he died for a bit, ever since he hasn't been the same. He lets me get away with way too much and keeps treating me like he owes me something huge so he doesn't say anything about the outfits. But I want him to! I want him to not carry this around, I want him to fight me, to argue, but he doesn't. He just gives in!" Luna said sighing then she looked at Darcy beseechingly. "Do you know what I mean?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can see how that would be frustrating," Darcy said.

"He's holding things back and he's walling me out. He's never done that before. I keep hoping if I get him annoyed enough he would let something out. He has never been too great holding his tongue when he is upset," Luna said sighing again.

"Why don't you just ask him about it?" Darcy asked.

"He would clam up, Harry has never been good about opening up about things that are hurting him…I've always had to trick him into it. Something about this is different though, that's why I think he is so desperate to see his Dad," Luna said.

"Well, how about I help you out, I can totally do the annoying thing," Darcy said smiling.

Luna grinned back at her, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship Darcy," Luna said.

**A.N.: Hey guys! I'm alive! Sorry this chapter took so long my fiancé took me out to the desert to camp for the last few days and I have been sadly without internet. Lol It was a good trip and I only had to spend a couple days miserably nauseous. Lol so here it is hope you like it! I really appreciate all the kind words of encouragement! Its great hearing you like my story! Lol So as always Read & Review! I need the motivation. **

**I guess FF didn't like my recommendation last chap cause they cut off the author's name so here it is patricia . pc (all together) author of Old souls. Another recommendation I would give if you like time travel fics is Harry Potter and the Phoenix Burning by mini-mid! It's really great! **


	22. Chapter 22

**O doubter of light,**

**Confused by fear and wrong, **

**Lean on the heart of night,**

**And let love make thee strong!**

**-Bliss Carmen**

**Chapter 22: Doubt**

**~Fury~**

The last few days had been hell, somehow they had lost contact with Agent Coulson, _all_ the tech in Rogers' house was down and they hadn't been able to get back in to replace it. Banner had disappeared into the rain forest and none of the scouting teams had been able to pin him down. If that wasn't enough somehow Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis had somehow evaded the tail he had on them. Then on top of all that Stark was showing some unusual activity and his jet was tracked to Banner's last whereabouts.

This was looking up to being a very crappy week as all his agents scrambled like chickens with their heads cut off as they tried to track their various targets down. He had been yelling orders left and right all morning his throat was killing him and his was missing his one good eye. Nick Fury was a very unhappy man as he sat down and sipped from his scolding hot black coffee trying to calm down enough to think. Then Agent Coulson walked into his office looking a little worse for wear and slumped into the seat across from him.

Phil poured himself a cup of coffee and took a long sip. "Are you going to tell me why you were MIA for the last few days?" Fury asked with deceptive casualness. Phil blinked up at him, Fury noted the unshaved scruff on his face and the bags under his eyes.

"Well, _**all**_ my tech went down so I couldn't call in back up and then I had to drive to the nearest safe house. Which was about a hundred miles away, and my rental car broke down about seventy miles in so I had to walk the rest of the way. So checking in wasn't really an option for a while there," Phil grunted out.

Fury just looked at him blankly, "So you going to tell me what you found in the desert?" he said as he sipped his coffee.

Phil grunted and pulled out two photographs from his jacket pocket tossing it at Fury. Fury caught the photos deftly and then looked them over with a curious eye. The photos were obviously taken from an older security camera, from inside a café if the surrounding were anything to go by and there was Phil sitting with two fairly attractive women. Fury looked up at Phil question written all over his face.

"I went to the same location the other anomalies had appeared and found those two in the middle of the desert dressed for colder weather. There was no obvious means for transportation for them, it was as if they appeared out of nowhere, and they were suspicious. I got them to come with me into town so we could discuss things in a friendly environment." Phil said as he rubbed his forehead as if to ward off a headache.

"They were not from around here, I got the impression that they were from another world but not Asgard. They didn't have the same speech pattern or accent that Thor had and if anything they sounded British. I tried to gather as much information as I could from them, the one with the black hair, Harry; she implied she was looking for Thor to gain his assistance in finding someone. They could tell just by looking at me that I had been near Thor's hammer." Phil said and Fury felt his own headache coming on stronger.

"Did they show any capability of having anything near Thor's powers?" Fury asked groaning.

"Oh yes, Harry seems to be able to teleport and implied they both could do much more than that. Harry tried to assure me that they wouldn't cause any trouble here. They want to find someone and leave was the impression she gave. However, before I could persuade her to come into custody they teleported out to an unknown location. I don't know their range so they could be anywhere." Phil grunted. "It was only after they had disappeared that I realized my tech was disabled…not even my phone survived." He said mournfully.

Fury left him to go bark more orders and get the face recognition search going so they could track down those two. He didn't like this; two outsiders show up and all their high profile watch list people either disappear or behave strangely? Fury was not a man who believed in coincidences, and this all smelled of trouble brewing. Fury decided he would just have to send Agent Coulson to visit Rogers as soon as the man got presentable. Phil would appreciate the assignment and Rogers would be put at ease enough by a fan that he wouldn't notice Phil bugging his apartment again.

**~Harry~**

Harry sat on the bed and just stared at the lacey, frilly, puffy green monstrosity that Luna, Darcy and Jane wanted to put him in. It was something called a Lolita dress…Harry thought it should be reclassified as a torture device. "No bloody way am I wearing that…no…just no!" Harry said as Luna tried giving him the kicked puppy look. He crossed his arms and tilted his head up in defiance, "No, I've let you get away with putting me in some truly ridiculous things but this…this…_horror_…no way in hell am I putting that on!" Harry said solemnly.

Then he caught the looks the three girls were giving each other, calculating, and contemplative as they stared at him then the dress. A shiver of fear raced down his spine and he was out of the room like he was shot out of a cannon. In nothing but boxers and an oversized t-shirt he ran into the living room the girls hot on his heels. He spotted Bruce by the fridge and dove behind him using him as a meat shield. Harry noted that Bruce was only in a pair of sweat pants leaving his chest bare. A gesture Harry appreciated before he snapped himself out of it dragging Bruce into the corner of the kitchen so the wall was at his back and Bruce blocked his front.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked nervously as he eyed the three girls with a carton of milk in his hand.

"They are trying to force that green frilly _thing_ on me! Don't let them get me Bruce," Harry said pressing into his back causing the man to blush.

"Oh, don't be like that Harry," Darcy said sweetly, "this dress will look perfect on you! Luna and I spent all night designing it just for you!"

Harry glared at the three of them from over Bruce's shoulder, "Then why don't one of you put it on and leave me out of this!" Harry cried.

Luna blinked, "But Harry, Darcy can't wear this, her breasts are too large to fit, and you know lace interferes with my willy woompble detector." She said dreamily.

Harry glared at her, not amused, "No. Freaking. Way." He bit out. Just then a tussled looking Steve came out of his room in nothing but his boxers looking dazed from his abrupt awakening. Darcy turned bright red looking at him and then stage whispered to Jane, "Who do you think is more cut? Spangly man or Thor?" causing Luna to giggle and Rogers to run back into his room to get more clothes on.

Tony popped his head up from the couch and grunted at them, "Leave the girl alone, if she doesn't want to wear the dress don't make her wear the dress…is someone gonna make and/or get breakfast anytime soon. I'm starving! Blueberry pancakes sound so good right about now," He whined as Harry looked at him indignantly.

Usually Harry didn't mind being mistaken for a girl, he found it funny and a little flattering. However, after the last few days of Luna torture and getting nowhere on tracking down his dad Harry's temper was fraying. Steve came back in wearing sweatpants and a white shirt that was stretched over his muscles. Harry felt very irritated at that at the sight of the three men looking all manly and musclely. His body had always been willowy and delicate, it didn't build up muscle like other men could and it was frustrating.

Yes, Harry liked being called beautiful and pretty…but he was a man damn it! He came out from behind Bruce and began to pull off his T-Shirt. "What are you doing?" Steve asked in a panicked voice as he half-assedly shielded his eyes.

"Figure it out!" Harry said as he tossed his t-shirt at the stunned Darcy and stood there topless in the kitchen. **"I knew it!"** Steve said triumphantly, "You _**are**_a guy!" Steve then turned a lovely shade of pink as he stared at Harry dumbly hand half covering one eye as he stood there unsure on how to proceed.

Tony popped his head up again and looked over Harry slowly in a way that caused a blush to dust across his cheeks. "That does it then" he said smirking, "my penis is mostly definitely confused because that is sort of hot." Then he flopped back down on the couch. Steve scowled at Tony but was too embarrassed by the entire situation to start an argument over his behavior.

Bruce looked at him all wide eyes, shifted from one foot to the other and sputtered, "uhhh, that is…ahhh…" slowly his face got redder and redder as he stared at Harry's smooth lightly muscled lean chest. "What I meant to say is…ahhh…give me that…" Bruce said snatching the T-shirt from Darcy's limp hands and handing it back to Harry eyes shut with his face beet red.

Harry couldn't help it he giggled and took the shirt. "Well that was interesting," Darcy said sarcastically, "Now that you're done stripping in the kitchen how about you put on the dress?" Harry looked at her like she was crazy, "HELL NO!" he cried as he turned to look through Steve's cabinets. "And if you want any breakfast I make, you'll all drop it!" He said smugly.

Darcy looked like she was going to argue but Luna grabbed her shaking her head. "What?" Darcy said, "He can't cook that well…can he?" she said as Luna's face started to look frantic. Then very seriously Luna placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder, "As soon as you taste it you will be his slave just so that you might have the possibility to get more…" she said solemnly.

Jane looked surprised and then back at Harry, "Shame he doesn't seem to be batting for our team," she mumbled. Luna blinked, then sighed dramatically, "Doesn't mean we can't try persuading him to our way of thinking," she teased. Harry stoutly ignored them and got to work whipping up some breakfast. He allowed his mind to focus only on that and not on his other darker thoughts. Like wondering where his father was and if he was okay.

**~Thor~**

Thor stood brooding at the end of the broken Bifrost trying to collect his thoughts. A lot had happened since Loki had fallen into the void and while he missed his brother the oppressive feeling of helplessness was being to wear on him. There was nothing he could do for Loki, his brother was lost…if not dead…and there was nothing Thor could do to change that. However, the knowledge that Loki had a son…a nephew he had never known…that had died on Midgard…it haunted him more than it probably should.

There was no body he could send off for Loki…no way he could do the last rites for his brother…but his nephew's body was on Midgard. If he could track it down then Thor felt he could at least see to it that Loki's son found peace in the afterlife. The Bifrost mocked him with shattered glory as he stared down at it…Thor had broken it to save a race…but in doing so he had lost much. He had lost a brother and a dearest friend. He had lost a chance at love with his Jane…and he had lost the chance to see his nephew into the arms of the afterlife.

"It does one no good to dwell the past," Odin said breaking Thor's brooding silence.

Thor looked at him, a familiar anger rose up inside only to be stamped down mercilessly…because anger never helped the situations he brought on himself. "Father, I fear I may never find peace from this," Thor said eyes turning back to the broken Bifrost.

"What peace do you seek?" Odin asked him solemnly.

"I know we may never discover what has happened to Loki, but that is not what haunts my thoughts these days. My heart is burdened with grief for the nephew I had not known, for his body lies on Midgard far from my reach…where I cannot see his last rites done for the brother I so failed." Thor admitted softly. "Loki's son deserves more from us than to be forgotten, trapped in the earth, and locked from the afterlife." Thor said words choking in his throat.

Odin was composed as always, but there was stiffness to his shoulders. "I never thought Loki could hide such a thing from my sight, and my heart too is heavy with the loss of a son I had claimed as my own…and a grandson I shall never meet." Odin said as he looked out at the vastness of space.

Thor looked at him, surprised at his admission of grief, and then back at the Bifrost. "Is there no way father, to see me to Midgard so that I can see the lost child into our heavenly gates? Loki…before madness claimed him in his grief…he was a good king…he sought peace where I only thought of glory…I failed him…as a brother and as a friend. I may yet seek to mend some of what I have done by seeing his beloved child into Valhalla's arms." Thor said grief weighing heavily in his voice.

For a long time Odin said nothing and Thor left him to his thoughts. "What you ask of me, my son, is no small thing. Traversing worlds without the Bifrost or the Tesseract to aid me…would be taxing enough that I would risk falling into Odinsleep. With you gone, Loki lost; I would be without an heir to stand as King of Asgard." Odin said not denying his request but stating the consequences.

"Then we must measure the duty of a father…of a brother…against the duty of a king. Tell me father, how does one decide such things? For my heart tells me that this is something I must do…but my duty is to Asgard and its people." Thor said conflicted.

Odin sighed heavily, "It is a hardship to be both King and Father…for one must always concede to the other." Odin placed a hand on Thor's shoulder, "I could not be the father I wished to be…to you or Loki…because I chose to be the King Asgard needed. Thor…I will aid you in your quest to seek send Loki's son to Valhalla should you so wish it…but I must caution you to not make the decision lightly. The choice that stands before you is a heavy one…and is not to be taken carelessly." Odin said before he left Thor to his thoughts.

Thor wondered how Loki had managed to do it, balance being a father to his son and a King to Asgard. Then Thor realized with a heavy sadness that even his clever brother could not find a true balance between fatherhood and the throne. Loki had done his duty for Asgard but he failed to save his son. It was what had driven him to madness, and Thor almost choked on the guilt that thought brought him. For if Thor had not acted rashly…had not gotten himself banished for his foolishness then the burden of the throne would have been his to bear.

Then Loki would have been free to come to his son's aid…Loki could have saved his son had Thor not behaved like a spoiled child without a thought to the consequences. That more than anything weighed on Thor, made him realize that he needed to more like his brother and think before he acted. His one rash action…whether influenced by his trickster brother or not...had cost him dearly. It had ultimately been his decision to invade Jutonhiem out manned and out matched.

It had been _**his **_words and actions that had pushed his father to exile him. When it came down to it…Thor knew he was the _**only**_ one responsible for the turn his life had taken and through him he had hurt the ones he had loved. He would take the time to think through his choices now, he would _**not**_ act blindly again and would think through his decision. Thor knew with all his heart that he wished to go to Midgard and see his nephew sent off properly. Yet, he also knew that doing so would have grave consequences that had to be considered. When it came down to it…could Thor which could he choose to follow, his duty or his heart?

**~Loki~**

It was hard to remember his son's face, the way he felt in his arms as a baby…or how his laugh sounded. His thoughts were sluggish and disjointed as he tried to hide this knowledge from his puppet master but keep it too. Loki knew he was lost…lost and with no clear way to return. His only hope rested in Thor, that his brother could stop him…that he would come…because Loki had not the strength to fight this one alone. If only he had been allowed to die so that he might join his son in the beyond…where there would be no pain and only love. This darkness would spread soon…soon the puppet master would send him to earth…and Loki would bring a tide of pain along with him. How he wished he had been allowed to die.

**A.N.: Hey guys! I'm alive! Lol Life has been crazy! I am in the middle of trying to get a children's book I have written/drawn all by myself published so I haven't had a lot of free time! I had hit a block on my inspiration for this story so I have been writing/posting others trying to work up more mojo to get this back on track! Lol I usually write as the inspiration comes and don't try to force anything! XP I have had some bitchen fan art for one of my other stories Fire Born that has me all fired up on writing that so this had sort of taken a back seat I am sad to say! SO please Read AND Review! I need the motivation to update this quicker! Lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wind of the dead men's feet,****  
****Blow down the empty street****  
****Of this old city by the sea****  
****With news for me!****  
****Blow me beyond the grime****  
****And pestilence of time!****  
****I am too sick at heart to war****  
****With failure any more.****  
****Thy chill is in my bones;****  
****The moonlight on the stones****  
****Is pale, and palpable, and cold;****  
****I am as one grown old.**

**-Bliss Carmen**

**Chapter 23: Sick at Heart**

**~Barton~**

He crouched in the rafters and tried to not allow boredom to dull his senses. Clint always hated it when Fury had him on recon and guard missions since they usually had very little action with even less things to _actually do_. Erik Selvig was an important asset though and with the recent disappearance of Jane Foster Fury wasn't taking any chances on Selvig. The Astrophysicist's work on the Tesseract was important and Fury couldn't risk any 'mishaps' when it came to that particular object.

Still…important asset or not Clint thought it was rather tedious standing watch over a bunch of scientist. It wasn't like he understood what the hell they were on about most of the time and he just couldn't be comfortable around such…non-violent…men. He missed Natasha, at least when she was around, he could get in a good spar here in there to break up the tedium. Clint resisted the urge to sigh, thus giving away his current position, and decided to see if he could hang from the rafters by his feet for more the three hours.

He dropped down and amused himself with pretending he was a big bat waiting to unleash hell on some unsuspecting enemy. It wasn't until an hour later when the blood rushing to his head started to get to him that Clint realized he was being sort of ridiculous. He flipped up to a new perch and fiddled with his bow in his lap. It was times like this he missed the field, at least on the road with Phil he could hope for a Thor drop in or maybe some mercenaries…this was getting ridiculous.

When he started to eye the different scientist and began seriously contemplating how much he would get in trouble playing 'target practice' that Clint hit up Phil on his communicator. "What did you do now?" Phil asked in an exhausted and resigned voice. Clint wondered if he should be offended before he just shrugged and answered, "Nothing…yet…but I am going bat shit crazy babysitting these guys…entertain me!" Clint said smirk on his face.

"You realize that Fury monitors all communication right?" Phil asked half amused.

"Then he should know better than leave me here with nothing to do," Clint retorted.

"Well I can't entertain you now, I am on my way to meet an old friend," Phil said.

"Right, how is that old soldier?" Clint asked very tempted to ask about Phil's trading cards but he resisted.

"As well as can be expected, you know these off duty types always having trouble with their electronics," Phil commented lightly.

"Need some back up? I am a master at programming the microwave," Clint asked excitedly.

"No, should be relatively straightforward, no need to ambush the guy," Phil said lightly.

"Alright if you say so," Clint said pouting.

"Get back to babysitting, Fury will be pissed enough that you rang me," Phil said as he hung up.

Clint sighed, speaking in code for a minute was fun but now he wanted out more than ever. Steve Rogers was a legend and though Clint couldn't boast of owning an entire vintage collection of trading cards like Phil…he did have a lunchbox set he wouldn't mind getting autographed. Clint slinked out onto a pillar laying out like a panther taking a nap one hand holding his bow while the other hung uselessly. He wondered how Steve Rogers managed to disable all the bugs Fury had placed in his apartment. Clint had been under the impression that the Captain was a little tech challenged.

Slevig started to pace around the Tesseract with a waver in his step catching Clint's eye. The good doctor seemed nervous suddenly and Clint wondered why. Hopefully this behavior meant things would get interesting soon, otherwise Clint wasn't entirely sure what he would do…but he knew it would probably get him in deep with Fury. It was worth it if he retained his sanity though.

**~Harry~**

"Oh my god," Darcy moaned as she stuffed another mouthful of pancakes into her mouth, "Did you lace this with crack? Because there is no way this isn't laced with something…its way to good to just be pancakes! What did you do!" she moaned as she ate another mouthful, sounding both accusing and blissful.

Steve had an arm locked around his plate as he ate guarding his food as he shoveled pancakes into his mouth at an alarming rate. His years surrounded by thieving soldiers during chow time giving him the skills to dodge/parry Tony's attempts to snatch pieces from his plate. Bruce was imitating him on Tony's other side with one arm around his plate but he was less successful on defending his plate from Tony's Piracy. Luna had conjured a floating table top and had perched herself in the corner of the living room well away from the others that were sitting at the kitchen table.

Jane and Darcy looked at her enviously as they were crammed in next to three relatively large men rapidly losing their breakfast to their poaching hands. Well, Jane was losing more than Darcy who was valiantly using her butter knife to parry attacks while she tried to eat as much as possible with her other hand. Harry was barely holding back his laughs as he bustled around the kitchen with unnatural proficiency flipping pancakes with one hand while chopping fruit with the other.

"Sorry Darcy, I don't use drugs in my cooking," Harry said teasingly.

"Ahhh, but you do something!" Tony said as he made a lunge for Steve's plate only to spear the table as Steve deftly evaded his attack. Tony pouted and turned wounded puppy dog eyes on Steve who didn't even flinch. Tony smirked, he loved a challenge.

"Every great Chef has their secret, and I am certainly not going to _tell you_," Harry said smugly as he flipped more pancakes onto the large serving plate on the kitchen table from the kitchen. The latest arrivals started a war between the two women and three men as they all fought over them. Jane was the victor as she played dirty, going for the eyes and ticklish spots as she ran into the living room to get away from their thieving. Only to lose half her haul to Luna's sneaky hands leaving her pouting and glowering at any one who dared to approach.

Darcy, Tony, Steve and even Bruce were eying her haul contemplatively when the doorbell rang drawing all their attention. Steve became everyone's focus as they looked at him in askance. "Expecting company?" Tony asked as Steve shook his head puzzled. Tony used that opportunity to snatch the last pancake from Steve's plate making said man scowl darkly.

Before he could retaliate the doorbell rang again and Steve sighed as he got up to answer the door. It was always funny seeing the reaction people had to his cooking but Harry was more curious about who would visit the Captain. From what Harry had gathered from the man since waking Steve hadn't made any new friends and had been very much alone before Luna and Harry had turned up to invade his life.

**~Thor~**

Heimdall was stood before the broken edge of the Bifrost his glowing yellow eyes looking out at the universe with his face blank with solemnity. Thor came to stand beside him silently and waited for the guardian to speak first. "Apologies for not seeing all there was to Loki, I misjudged him," Heimdall said his deep voice startling Thor out of his revelries.

"It is of little consequence now, he and earth are lost to us," Thor said voice colored with deep regret.

"No. There is always hope." Heimdall said shifting his stance.

"Can you see his body? Did he look like his father?" Thor asked eyes fruitlessly scanning the wide expanse of the cosmos.

"His body is shielded from my sight, even now Loki's magic remains strong," Heimdall said regretfully.

Thor slumped as if a great weight was suddenly place upon him, "And _**her**_, can you see her?" he asked stealing himself against the pain of the answer.

Heimdall chuckled, "Yes, I see her," he said lightly.

"How is she?" Thor asked hopeful.

"She searches for you." Heimdall said simply.

"If it was you, would you search for him…or would you stay to see your duty done?" Thor asked curiously.

For a long while Heimdall said nothing and then he shifted, "It is a hard decision to make, between your love and your honor, if I were in your place I would shatter my own heart to see Asgard to safety…but I am not you Thor. The choice must be your own, otherwise it has no meaning." He said seriously.

"I have yet to sooth the conflict within my soul, my heart wants to see my nephew to Valhalla and Jane within my arms. Yet my mind tells me that leaving now for such frivolities would be foolish and not the actions of a King. I have been ruled by my emotions for so long I do not know if what I am feeling now is something I must act upon or if it only my own rashness calling me to action once more. I want to be the King Asgard deserves but I also know I cannot do that with this guilt weighing upon my mind. What can I do Heimdall?" Thor asked without expecting an answer.

Heimdall gave him one anyway, "You can only do what you must, whatever that might be," he said simply.

Thor nodded but then looked at Heimdall curiously as the man tensed beside him. "What is it?" Thor asked his hand tightening over his hammer's handle.

"The tesseract, something is wrong, someone is opening a gateway into Midgard." Heimdall said as his hands tightened around his sword's handle.

"What can we do?" Thor asked concerned for the world that was under his protection.

"All we can do for now is wait, and hope that whatever comes through the mortals are equipped to handle it…otherwise you might have the choice taken from you Thor. If Midgard is threatened, Asgard and you _must _respond." Heimdall said shoulders squared. "Perhaps it would be best if you were to summon your father here…we might have a situation on our hands." He said.

Thor nodded and turned to go get Odin. "Keep an eye on them Heimdall," he called over his shoulder as he left.

**~Phil~**

Phil shifted nervously straightening his tie and fiddling with his jacket as he stood before _Steve Rogers_' door. He lifted his hand to knock, put it down, lifted up again, and then took a deep breath for courage before he knocked. He heard a distinctly familiar voice behind the door that he couldn't place and waited for Steve to answer. When the door opened it revealed something entirely unexpected and Phil blinked in surprise. Steve had a plate of what looked like blueberry pancakes in one hand a fork in the other and somehow Steve had managed to open the door with his foot.

"Oh, Hello?" Steve said as he blinked at the smart looking agent. Phil was about to introduce himself when Tony Stark (of all people) popped up from behind Steve and made a swipe at the plate of pancakes Steve was carrying. Steve deftly evaded him though and glared at Tony in return.

Tony pouted and turned his attention to Phil, "Ah, Agent Coulson, to what do I owe the pleasure," Tony said sardonically. If Phil was surprised by Stark's seemingly random appearance he hid it behind a blasé attitude.

"Contrary to what you might think Mr. Stark not everything revolves around you," Phil quipped back.

"I hurt Agent Coulson, really I am, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company then?" Tony replied leaning against the doorway. Steve just watched them both warily and kept a firm hand on his plate as he snuck bites.

Phil smiled pleasantly, "I was just coming to check an anomaly we registered occurring within Captain Rogers's apartment, if you would be so kind," he said gesturing into the apartment. Steve nodded and nudged Tony out the way leading them back into the apartment. What Phil saw he certainly wasn't expecting and immediately put him on edge.

Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, Darcy Lewis, Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter…they all were there eating breakfast. Well, Harry was hopping around the kitchen in an oversized T-shirt making the rather extensive breakfast but it was still a little overwhelming. "Phil! So good to see you again! Fancy some breakfast?" Harry asked as soon as she saw him. For a good long while Phil just stood there blinking and then Luna came up behind him pushing him into a chair that wasn't there a moment before.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent." Tony said as he sat down and was immediately loaded down with more pancakes. He hummed happily and Harry giggled at him.

"Don't be daft Tony! His first name is Phil…who would name their child Agent? Then again you Yanks have some pretty interesting ideas on what constitutes a name." Harry said as he placed a plate in front of Phil.

"Hey, Pot," Tony said pointing at Harry, "Kettle," He said pointing at himself. "You Brits have some pretty wild names too!" he said as he stuffed his face with more breakfast. "Eat Phil," Tony said with an odd gleam in his eye that immediately set Phil on edge. Tony smiled dangerously, "Join the cult of Harry," he said in his best doom and gloom voice.

After a moment of hesitation Phil picked up a fork and started to eat some pancakes. As he chewed the first bite his eyes widened and without quite realizing one hand went to wrap protectively around his plate. "Wow," Phil said as he began eating with vigor. Harry smiled going back to cooking and the rest went back to eating. Tony smirked and said between bites, "So why are you really here?" Tony asked. Phil was scanning the room, trying to decide how to proceed when the com-link in his ear went off.

'_I think we have a situation here.'_ Barton's voice sounded in his ear. "What situation?" Phil asked. '_Better get Fury down here Phil…the Tesseract is doing something and the scientist are freaking out and calling for e-vac.'_ Phil sighed and popped open his phone, he shot a quick heads up to Fury. Then he went back to his assignment…if they needed him Fury would call him in.

**~Loki~**

That small part of him that was still _him_ struggled to mask his jubilation for contempt as the puppet moved to open the portal to Midgard. His body struggled, it felt feverish and weak as it used the staff to manipulate the cosmic energies to create a pathway. If Loki had any control over himself he would have scuffed at the pathetic weakness he was displaying. This brutish man knew nothing of his talents and used them like Thor used his hammer. However, the skill to move between worlds was like wielding a dagger…sharp…efficient…a dance of deadly consequence…and this _madman_ used it as if were a club.

It was _**pathetic**_**. **Loki wondered if he would lose all the skill he had worked tirelessly for because this man knew not how to utilize it. He felt sick…a sickness that spread from his heart and made his attempts to struggle against his captor's hold weaker with every passing day. It was harder now to remember the events leading to his fall from the bifrost and there was now a brewing resentment for his brother that grew as his memories faded. Loki knew that if this kept up…soon…soon there would be nothing left of him for his brother to save.

Loki knew he had forgotten something…something important…he had broken a promise and had forgotten something that had meant a lot to him. There was an ache in his heart that felt the absence but he could no longer put a name to the owner of that heartache. Loki tried to remember what he had buried deep within himself but it was so far away now that he could no longer touch it. What had he forgotten? His mind was trapped inside a pit of darkness clouded with resentment, half formed plans and his half in vain attempts to sabotage his puppet masters plans.

He wanted to remember what he had forgotten desperately but Loki was also so afraid about what would happen to him if he did. Finally the portal opened and Loki was thrust through space and time violently thrown to the ground. He had started his journey standing but he came out on the other side kneeling. As Loki stood he took in the room he had appeared in and the people in it with him. This was the beginning of the end…Loki just didn't know it yet.

**A.N. Ohhh….O.O….its starting! Lol Thanks for all the encouragement and reviews! I am honestly surprised by the response I am getting for this story and it is a good surprise! Lol Thank you everyone! Hopefully I can get the motivation to update soon! lol**


	24. Chapter 24

"**Unbeing dead isn't being alive."****  
****―****E.E. Cummings**

**Chapter 24- Dead and Alive**

"_The Tesseract has awakened; it is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power, but our puppet knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead and our force, our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his, the universe yours, and the humans what can they do…but __**burn**_."

**~Thor~ **

Thor stood by Heimdall tense and ready to fight at a moment's notice. His father stood by his side, quiet, contemplative as he looked with eyes all seeing out into the void and gaze steady on earth. "Who is it? What foe moves to assault earth?" Thor asked tensely as he could bare the silence no longer. Heimdall's eyes looked through him, away from earth and across the galaxies, his body tense and alert. "Well! What sorcery is this? Who dares to broker war with a realm under _my_ protection?" Thor said blusterously as he paced like a caged lion kept from a meal.

Odin had an odd look on his face, weary, resigned, and oddly relieved. "It is your brother Thor, Loki has return to Midgard," his voice echoed across the broken bifrost. "Surely you jest father! Loki was lost to us! I watched him slip into the void, I had him in my hand and we all thought him dead or worse!" Thor turned pleading eyes to his father, unsure about what answer he wanted and confusion taking hold.

"It is Loki," Heimdall's said ominously, "and he is not alone." That drew Odin and Thor's attention to the guardian. "What do you see?" Odin demanded. "An army the likes of which has not been seen throughout the realms, they are called the Chitauri and they are vast. If Loki brings this force to earth I fear it will mean the ruin of Midgard for we cannot hope to assist them against this foe while we remained trapped here." Heimdall said eyes steady on the Chitauri that only he could see.

"We must stop him! Before he can unleash this army upon the earth! Midgard is not ready for this higher form of war! If we do not stop him father they are lost!" Thor said desperately turning pleading eyes to the All father. Odin stayed silent, his face severe as he contemplated the options available to him. "Surely you can't mean to abandon them father! We are the sworn protectors of these realms! We cannot forsake them, it would be more than a blow to our honor to renounce that duty…it would bring shame upon us all!" Thor said desperately.

"We will do as we have always done, Thor," Odin clasped a heavy hand on his son's shoulder, "I will begin to prepare myself to transport you to Midgard, it will cost me dearly and I will not be able to send you aid should you need it. You will remain on Midgard until you have the Tesseract, it will be your only way back, if you fail son…" The consequence of failing was left unsaid and Thor nodded solemnly.

"I shall not fail you father, I will retrieve the Tesseract and I will bring Loki home." Thor said as their eyes met. Odin nodded, "I should be ready within the day, make your preparations son…you have a war to fight." Odin said as he swept from the broken bifrost. Heimdall looked to Thor placing his hand on the man's shoulder and from his expression Thor knew he was not going to like what he was going to say. "What is it Heimdall?" Thor asked. Heimdall turned his eyes to Odin's retreating back and then looked to Thor sadly. "It is Loki, he has fallen Thor, he lies within shadow and fire. I do not know if you will be able to reach him, not as he is now." Heimdall said regretfully.

Thor threw Heimdall's hand from his shoulder. "He is my brother; I will not betray him again! I will bring him back Heimdall, no matter what it takes!" he said as he angrily stormed off. Heimdall watched him go with sad eyes, "That was what I was afraid of," he said as he turned his gaze back onto earth and the havoc Loki was reaping there. "But sometimes you cannot save that which refuses to be saved Thor." His words echoed across the void, unheard and warning ignored.

**~Phil~**

Phil wasn't entirely sure how this had happened but he knew he would make sure not to get roped into something like this ever again. After he had been indoctrinated into the cult of Harry after a very delicious breakfast he had decided to stick around since the bugs he had brought to replace the ones that had fried…were fried. Stark, Foster, Banner, Luna, and Harry had gotten to work on a coding program that would use the satellites in orbit to trace Harry's missing father down and that left Rogers, Lewis and him on the sidelines.

It had been a little awkward at first and then Darcy got out a deck of cards from somewhere. She had managed to convince the two of them to play black jack with her and they had passed some of the day doing that. Then things got interesting around the time Stark launched the program and left the rest of them with little to do but wait. Phil wasn't entirely sure how Stark had managed to convince all of them (especially Captain Rogers) to play strip poker to pass the time.

Yet, here they were playing strip poker for goodness sake. If Fury found out about this then Phil was sure he would be facing a reprimand. They were sitting in a circle on the floor, Banner, Stark, Rogers and Phil facing Luna, Jane, Darcy and Harry. Everyone was in various states of undress. Harry was down to only his boxers, and find out he was a boy had certainly been a startling surprise! All the girls were in their bras and panties (though Darcy still had her socks). Stark was lounging about in his boxers briefs that were in his Ironman colors (Phil could have done without seeing that).

Rogers was down to his own set of boxers and Phil only had his button up, socks and boxers left. Though his button up was open and not doing much to cover him at this point. Steve was blushing so much staring across at Darcy that Phil was almost sure if he blush anymore blood vessels would start to break down from the flood of blood to his face resulting in a nosebleed. Not that it had happened yet but Phil was keeping an eye out for it. Darcy certainly wasn't helping since she would push her breast together and wink at Steve every so often.

The most surprising one was banner who was killing it, he still had almost all his clothes and most of theirs piled up beside him. Phil had been allowed to keep his ear piece though since he had argued against it being actual clothing. Stark was smirking again and it made Phil shift nervously as he had a dreadful feeling he was about to lose his shirt to this game. "Okay time to man up or shut up!" Stark said smiling dangerously. "All in," He said winking at Jane who was sitting across from him turning her a lovely shade of pink.

Banner seemed to deliberate and then said confidently, "I'll throw in my shirt and pants then." Rogers somehow managed to get even redder, "I fold," he said nervously as he squirmed. It was obvious to everyone that he was very uncomfortable with the entire situation but also that he was having fun (not that they would ever get him to admit it). Darcy smiled, "I see your boxers and raise you my bra and socks!" She giggled and winked at Steve who suddenly found the ceiling fascinating.

Luna giggled at her and said, "I'll fold." Jane squirmed a bit and then sighed dramatically saying, "I'll fold too." Harry's face was a blank mask, the perfect poker face and then he said firmly, "All in." Stark woof whistled and Harry blushed. "That's what I'm talking about!" Tony said winking at Harry. Then all eyes turned to Phil, who started to sweat under the pressure, "Okay fine, I'll raise my shirt and socks." Then there was a tense moment where everyone who was still in the game looked at each other, assessing, waiting for the first one to make a move. Banner was the first to move, "Three of a kind," he said confidently laying down his cards.

Darcy smirked at him, "Straight, sorry Banner its time to join the undressed masses!" she smiled at him evilly as he undressed. Phil sighed, "High card," and threw in his shirt and socks. Harry smiled, "Flush!" he said delighted. Then Tony smirked at him causing Harry to pale, "Royal Flush read 'em and weep my dear! Time to show us what you got!" Tony said smiling evilly as he stared at Harry who went deep red. Everyone's eyes were suddenly trained on the beautiful boy and everything got tense waiting to see what would happen. Steve was trying valiantly not to look but his eyes would flicker from Darcy to Harry to the ceiling his face deeply red.

Harry sighed and stood up hooking his thumbs under his boxers while his face turned pink. Just as he was inching his boxers off Phil's comlink went off and Fury was ordering him down to check out the situation occurring at the Tesseract facility. "Ah, sorry guys but I got to run." Phil said making Harry stop. Tony cried injustice at it all but Harry's smile of relief relaxed the entire room. They all laughed as Phil scrambled to get dressed and Tony pouted. "Agent Coulson, you so owe me!" Tony called out as Phil scrambled from the room. A Helicopter was waiting for him on the roof and his ETA from the base was only ten minutes out.

**~Fury~**

Phil was waiting for him when he arrived and from the activity around him Fury was inclined to see the evacuation well underway. Hill opened the helicopter door and Fury made his way to Phil quickly, "How bad is it?" Fury asked. Phil looked at him seriously, "That's the problem sir, we don't know." Then Phil turned and led them to the elevator that would take them down to the core of the lab. "Dr. Selvig read an energy source from the Tesseract four hours ago." Phil began as they walked.

"Nasa didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase." Fury said question implied in his voice. "He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." Phil said ominously. "It just turned itself on?" Agent Hill said in disbelief. "Where are the energy levels now?" Fury demanded. "Climbing, when Selvig couldn't shut it down we ordered an immediate evac." Phil said. "How long to get everyone out?" Fury demanded. "The campus should be clear within the next half hour," Phil said. Fury turned to look him in the eye, "Do better." Phil nodded and broke off to do just that.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Agent Hill said seriously. "So we should just tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury said sarcastically. "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy there may not _be_ a minimum safe distance." Hill said trying to voice her concerns. "I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury commanded disregarding her. "Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill demanded. Fury turned to her sternly, "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone." Hill's lips pinched in disapproval, "Yes, sir." And then she was off.

After he got some details from Selvig Fury order Barton down from his nest and got him to report. "No one's come or gone. Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering, sir it wasn't at this end." Barton said seriously. Fury looked at him seriously, "At this end?" his question was implied. Barton nodded, "Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other side of space right? Doors open from both sides." He said worryingly. Fury felt a shill go down his spine at those words. "Selvig! I want this thing deactivated now! Whatever is trying to get in from the other side, do not, I repeat do not allow them to succeed!" Fury commanded.

Selvig worked frantically at his computer, "I'm trying! But there is nothing I can do to stop this now that it's already begun! We haven't even explored the consequences of activation from the other side within my calculations! There is just not enough time!" Selvig cried as he anxiously tried to dissipate the climbing energy. The Tesseract started to pulse and every pulse shook the entire foundation of the base causing people to panic even more. The Tesseract crackled, pulsed, and everything trembled. "Its too late," Selvig whispered in dismay, "They are already here."

The Tesseract shot out a beam of light, a tear in space and time opened on the platform not far from them. They could see the glitter of stars and a dark endless fall that was the vacuum of space. Then the portal collapsed unleashing light into the room leaving a man, coated in Tesseract blue fire kneeling at the platform where the portal had formed. Everyone got very quiet as they watched the flames die down leaving the man smoking as he stood up. His face was twisted in a smile and his agents inched their way towards him armed to the teeth. The quiet was oppressive, "Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury commanded.

The man looked confused for a moment looking at the spear in his hand as if he had forgotten it was there. Then his face twisted and he tensed as he raised the spear sending a burst of light taking out one of his men. He jumped from the platform, knives appearing out of seemingly thin air as he tossed them at his agents with well practiced ease. He took out the majority of his men like it was nothing, as if they were children and it rankled. When it was over he stood panting, tense and ready for an opponent that was not there.

Fury gathered up a transport suitcase while the man was distracted looking for someone who wasn't there. He made his way back to the Tesseract as Barton got up to fight once more. The man charged, grabbing Barton's arm and stopping him from firing his weapon. "You have heart." The man said as he raised his spear once more. Then Barton acted dropping down to kick out at the man's legs. The man sidestepped it but had to release Barton's arm as a consequence.

Barton pressed his advantage getting into his guard and aiming a swift punch at the man's head. The man growled disappearing behind Barton and sending a devastating kick to the man's back sending him flying to Fury's feet. Fury took the Tesseract out and put it in the case he had gathered. The man was touching his spear to his remaining agents chest, turning them, controlling them and Fury knew he had to get out quickly if he wanted to retain his free will. As he moved to leave the man said, "Please don't. I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said seriously.

"Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else," The man said, though the words sounded strange as if he was struggling to say them and not something else. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." These words were said easier as if the struggle within had died down. Loki, whoever this man was, Fury knew he was dangerous.

"Loki, brother of Thor," Selvig said drawing Loki's attention.

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury said.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said mockingly.

"You planning to step on us?" Fury said dangerously.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." Loki said as he paced the room and stopped at Barton's struggling form as the man tried to stand. Loki pressed his foot firmly on the man's back pressing him down into the floor once more. "Free from what?" Fury asked trying to draw his attention.

"Freedom." Loki said as he pressed his spear down onto Barton's back who stopped struggling to stand and Loki stepped back. Then Barton stood eyes clouded and Fury knew that he had lost another to the madman. "Freedom's is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace." Loki said as he moved closer to Fury holding his spear aloft. Fury backed away, "Yeah you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing."

Barton shifted beside Loki, "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. He means to bury us." He said drawing Loki's attention to the ceiling as it rumbled threateningly. "Like the pharaohs of old." Fury said bitingly. "Well then," Loki said turning to Barton. Barton fired his weapon unflinchingly shooting Fury in the heart and sending him flying to the ground. Barton grabbed the traveling case with the Tesseract and they left as one as Fury gasped on the ground.

**~Harry~**

The device Tony was using to monitor the scanning beeped loudly drawing their attention away from the current battle over dinner. Harry rushed from the Kitchen to get at the device but Tony got there first. "What is it!" Harry demanded as Tony kept the device out of his reach. "Did you find him! Did you find my Daddy?" Harry asked desperately. Tony's face was a blank mask, "We have a reading alright but not out in some far off star." He said stiffly.

"Then where is he?!" Harry demanded. Tony looked him in the eye and sighed, "He is here, on earth, but my readings are all messed up. Wherever he is, whatever he has with him, its messing my calculations up and making it impossible to pin point." Harry looked crushed, "No, he _can't be here_." He said desperately. "He would have answered me if he was here! _He can't be here!_"

**A.N.: Gahhhh this part was so hard to write! I must have redone this chapter like a dozen times! I hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a line and tell me how it was will you? Lol I need the encouragement because this chapter was such a struggle! T.T **


End file.
